Someone Like You
by Phoebejoeyfan
Summary: Phoebe's life takes a turn for the worst while living on the streets. Can anyone save her? all characters included :o) chapt 24 now up plz r&r pc mj rr
1. someone like you

Chapter 1  
  
Someone Like You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends. All other characters in this fiction belong to me though.  
  
~*~  
  
Tiny droplets of snow drifted slowly down from the clouds, taking their time cascading onto the white, crisp Manhattan streets below.  
  
Church bells rang out in the background as thousands of late night shoppers ran around, carrying handfuls of bags, making last minute preparations for Christmas. Men dressed as Santa stood in doorways collecting money for charity, ringing bells and singing carols.  
  
There was a festive feeling in the air, mixed with joy, excitement and anxiety. Everyone looked so happy. Couples sauntered past holding hands, mothers dragging their children kicking and screaming away from toy shop windows, families watching the carol singers belt out well known Christmas songs, all huddling closely together to retain the heat that the weather was so quick to take away.  
  
But just a few feet away a teenage girl sat curled underneath a torn and tattered blanket, not fit for an animal. She shivered and wrapped the grey blanket tighter around her body as she watched the crowds amble happily by the alleyway that she called home. No one took notice that she was there, but she liked it that way. No one to take pity on her. She hated people feeling sorry for her, especially at times like this, when everyone was so joyous.  
  
She turned her head away from the street on her right, and rested it on the cold, damp wall behind her. She looked up into the sky and watched the flakes of snowfall onto her face, melting as they touched her skin and running down the sides of her face as they turned to water.  
  
Winter was always hard to cope with. Freezing temperatures, torrents of rain, sleet and snow and no warm place to seek shelter. All she had for comfort was her trusty bed sheet and the clothes she had left home with that day she ran away. Neither had been washed in years, but she didn't notice the dirt and grime after a while. It had become part of her, who she was. Her "friends" didn't care either. They were just as filthy. But the fact they were lovely people made up for their personal hygiene, to her at least.  
  
Other people weren't so forgiving of the unfortunates that lived in the boxes in her alley. She had been spit on, called names, laughed at, ignored and beaten. But worst of all were the people who just starred. She never knew what they were thinking, but she knew it wasn't good. The expressions on their faces said it all. Pity. Shame. Sorrow. If only once in a while someone had smiled. But no one ever did. It was always the same gaunt look of disgrace and embarrassment.  
  
She looked down at her hands, which were now a shade of bluish white, tinged with purple, sadness in her eyes. Every Christmas she prayed to heaven that someone would invite her to join their family for the holidays. She longed to get a present. Not for the gift itself, but for the excitement of unwrapping it and finding out what was underneath all the bright coloured paper, bows and ribbons. But in her 4 years on the streets it had never happened, and wasn't likely to either.  
  
She sighed and slid her body down the wall. Curling herself into a ball, she positioned her body so it was lying on an opened out cardboard box. Her head rested on a little mound of snow that had built up on her usual resting place, over night.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought back to last Christmas Eve. Things had gone down hill from then. If only I hadn't said yes, she sobbed as she played the last 12 months over in her head.  
  
She was disgusted with herself, and only one person made it all better. But he was gone. Or was he?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ok as you can see this is a new fic :o) This was just a short chapter to get you into the story. The story will unfold in the next chapter and everything will make more sense. I promise. :o) Please leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. I really appreciate it guys :o)  
  
Karen xxx 


	2. No turning back

Chapter 2  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends, as much as the kills me to admit, its true.  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas Eve 1993  
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year."  
  
Phoebe stood amongst the crowd outside of Macy's watching the carol singers' chant the familiar songs that she loved listening to every Christmas Eve.  
  
It had become her routine over the last 3 years. She would stand outside of Macy's for hours on end, freezing cold, but happy. Then she would take the short walk through Times Square, back to her alley, doing a little begging along the way. If she was lucky she would make enough money to get herself a bite to eat and a takeaway coffee, that she would make last for days. Cold coffee had become her saviour. And tonight was no different.  
  
As the singing came to an end and the crowds dispersed from the shop doorway Phoebe stood for a moment longer, watching the families inside buying last minute gifts. The sadness yanked at her heart, like tiny hands squeezing every last bit of happiness out of her. If only I had money, she thought to herself. The hurt was grasping tighter at her with every pessimistic thought. She decided to drag herself away, before the pain made her lose the last bit of rational thought she clung onto desperately.  
  
The bright lights of the huge billboards in Times Square always brought a smile to her face. It reminded her simpler times, when she had family and friends around her. It made her feel safe and protected.  
  
She walked slowly across the road, daydreaming as she swung her arms backwards and forwards in a childlike manner. She felt her feet crunch into the crisp snow underneath her as she came closer to her "home".  
  
Suddenly a huge weight knocked into her front, sending her flying a few feet on the sidewalk. She lay on her back, the wet snow soaking her body as she tried unsuccessfully to pull herself back up onto her feet.  
  
"Are you ok?" A man in his late 30's reached down and picked her up from the pool of slush she was still lying in.  
  
Phoebe was still in too much shock to answer. It had all happened to quickly.  
  
"You look like you need a good feed! Maybe you wouldn't have flew so far when I bumped into you if you a little weight on you to hold you down." The man laughed hysterically at his own sad attempt at a joke.  
  
Phoebe stood inches from his face awkwardly playing with her blonde matted hair. She hated being made fun of because of her situation  
  
"I'm Tony," The man looked down at her, waiting on a response, but Phoebe just continued to stare, taking in his every feature.  
  
He was at least 7 inches taller than she was and extremely well built with it. She noted how he wouldn't have looked out of place as a bodyguard, with his huge frame, smart clothes and thick Brooklyn accent.  
  
Her feelings of intimidation remained as she stood next to him, shadowed. Next to him she looked even more emaciated than she already was.  
  
Regaining the power of speech she knew would be the perfect time to beg.  
  
"I would be grateful if you could spare a couple of dollars sir." Phoebe looked up at him sweet and innocent, grateful that he had been kind enough to notice her neediness, even although he had laughed at her.  
  
She continued to watch him as he dug deep into his trousers pocket and pulled out a $10 bill. Her eyes widened and bulged at the sight of it. In her three years on the streets no one had offered her anything more than 10 cents, let alone 10 bucks.  
  
Seeing her gawping induced another fit of annoying out of place laughter. "You can pay me back later," his speech muffled as he continued to chuckle, leaning in closer to her.  
  
She extended her hand to take the note, ignoring his earlier comment, she really wanted that money and wasn't about to go analysing his statement. Just as she felt the tips of her fingers brush the paper he abruptly withdrew his hand, and the note, making her jump in fright as he did so.  
  
"Tell me," he said sharply. "How do I know you're not going to go and spend this money on alcohol, or drugs even?"  
  
Phoebe removed her gaze from his hand and looked into his eyes, her own watering slightly.  
  
"I'm 16. No shopkeeper in this city, in their right mind would sell me anything other than orange juice. And as for drugs, I've never touched them and I never intend to. I've seen what the do to people." Her eyes flashed with hurt at his brash judgment of her. Just because she lived on the streets didn't mean she was some Meth swilling, coke snorting freak.  
  
Tony moved his face down, millimetres from hers, sneering strangely. "I don't know if I should believe you?" He placed his large hands heavily on her shoulders making her feel jittery.  
  
"How about instead of giving you this, I take you to a little place I know. That way I know how my money is being spent."  
  
Phoebe shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the weight of his hands, which were now digging painfully into her. Feeling her squirming he removed them and regained a vertical posture. The menacing look vanished from his face with his new stance.  
  
Phoebe rubbed herself in a vain attempt to rid the throbbing pain. "I don't know. I mean, I don't know you from Adam. I probably shouldn't." She looked at him embarrassed at having to reject him, and a little scared at the same time. She didn't know what he was capable of. No one was close by the secluded street and the last thing she wanted to do was anger him.  
  
"Awww, sweetie, im not gonna hurt you. I just want to make sure you have a nice meal on Christmas Eve." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and extended his hands out towards her arms, rubbing them as though he was trying to heat her up.  
  
Phoebe was still wary of him, but the idea of a nice meal was too tempting. The last real meal she ever had was the day she left home, when her Mom had made Sunday lunch for her and her sister.  
  
Her mouth salivated at the thought of a huge roast dinner in front of her, all the trimmings, and money being no object.  
  
"Ok," she said, somewhat unsurely.  
  
"Great, you've made the right decision," Tony smirked and led her off to the café where he took all his "girls". Cheap and cheerful. "Nothing but the best for my girls," He laughed inwardly. He had managed to coax another one. This one was easier than usual. Street girls were always easier to talk around, and Phoebe had been no different. She was his now, and she would do what he said. There was no turning back now. 


	3. Missing

Chapter 3  
  
Someone Like You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. I was shocked that anyone would be interested in reading a Phoebe on the streets story. So to all the people who are enjoying this, im going to continue just for you :o) And remember, any suggestions, good or bad are welcomed. I love hearing your opinions.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The café smelled of greasy bacon and day old chip fat. This wasn't what she had imagined at all. When he said a nice meal to celebrate Christmas eve she had pictured a classy French restaurant, waiters kitted out in the best suits money would buy, genuine Parisian accents and a man at a grand piano in the corner, playing Frank Sinatra songs until dawn. But this was more like a truck drivers pit stop. Sweaty, unkempt "cooks" stood at the counter, carelessly flipping burgers, occasionally dropping one onto the floor and tossing in back onto the grill, wiping their hands down their stained, once white aprons.  
  
"So, what would my little thin friend like to eat?"  
  
Tony pulled out a chair for her and watched in amusement as she grimaced at his harsh words. He knew from earlier this annoyed her, but he was revelling in the joy of watching her squirm.  
  
She pulled the chair in closer to the table by herself and eyed Tony warily as he took the seat opposite her, his elbows resting on the table top as he settled.  
  
"So?" He questioned her again. She scornfully picked up the tattered menu from its clear plastic holder. She studied it intently, while at the same time fully aware of his eyes boring into her, watching her every move. She could hardly concentrate for thinking about it.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, please." She tried to sound as polite as she would allow herself to be. She placed the menu back in the holder and watched for his response.  
  
"Cheeseburger and fries it is. Be right back sweetie." The chair made a spine chilling screech as he pushed it back on its four legs to allow himself room to stand up. It caused Phoebe to wince at its uninviting noise.  
  
She observed Tony fixedly as he placed and waited on the order at the unhygienic steel counter. She noted he was a handsome man, but his sleazy manner made him come across as unattractive and unappealing. She also couldn't help but feel terrified of him. Deep down she knew there was something not right, just something she couldn't put her finger on, but the uneasy feeling was there non the less. She wanted so badly to run, escape from his clutches, but as her eyes broke the gaze from Tony and scanned the room full of diners tucking into their late-night meals she knew she would be staying where she was. She wanted food more than anything in the world right now. So she vowed she would put up with him until she was full, make her excuses and leave.  
  
If only it were that easy.  
  
The sound of bone china hitting the glass-topped table woke Phoebe from her daydreaming. In front of her was her very rare, bloody burger and fries; swimming in the lard they had been cooked in. Her stomach rumbled and a feeling of sickness arose in her. She didn't know if it was caused by hunger, or the repulsive thoughts of eating the raw looking piece of meat sandwiched between buns.  
  
"Something wrong?" Tony questioned sternly after seeing her reaction of disappointment and disgust.  
  
"Eh? Oh no, this perfect, just wonderful," She lied unpersuasively.  
  
"Good! I wouldn't like to think you were being ungrateful to your uncle Tony now." He sneered perversely at her as she slowly took her first bite of burger, desperately trying not to focus on it, knowing fine well she would vomit if she did.  
  
*  
  
Time passed slowly. Very little conversation passing between the two, and when it did it was usually Tony doing the talking, with Phoebe replying in monosyllabic one-word answers. She didn't want this man knowing a single thing about her. As far as she was concerned he was a stranger, and one thing she had learnt while living on the streets was never trust anyone, especially peculiar men.  
  
Phoebe placed down her half eaten burger. Vowing she would never let another slice of meat pass her lips again, ever. The last 20 minutes had been sheer torture for her, and she didn't want to relive it.  
  
"You didn't eat much," Tony's harsh look made Phoebe uneasy. "Yeah, well it doesn't take much to fill me up these days," she lied. She could have easily eaten a 10oz steak and still had room for more, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. She just wanted to get home, back to her box. If she didn't go soon someone was likely to steal it from her, the last thing she needed on Christmas Eve.  
  
"I had better get going now. Its late." Phoebe stood u from the table as quickly and as steadily as she could, never making eye contact with Tony, terrified to see what the expression on his face would say.  
  
"Why leave now, we are having so much fun. How about you spend the night at my house, and in the morning I'll introduce you to some "friends" of mine." Tony jumped from his seat, startling Phoebe as he grabbed her arm tightly.  
  
"I, I better not, the people in my alley will wonder where I am and come looking for me, there very protective of me you see," Phoebe stuttered uncontrollably as she lied. No one cared where she was, or even if she was alive.  
  
Tony let his grip loosen slightly and Phoebe took advantage of it, running speedily to the café's door, throwing herself through it as quickly as she could. The cold air slapped at her face as she ran through the empty, darkened streets, the snow under her feet making her lose her balance as her worn away sneakers lost there grip on the iced up sidewalk.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed at her arm and pulled her down onto the ground as her feet slipped on the wet pavement. She let out a scream of alarm, which was abruptly muffled by another hand. She struggled for breath as the cold palm covered her mouth and nose, her heart beating out of her chest as the oxygen was sucked from her.  
  
"You're coming with me, if you like it or not." Tony's voice now had a sinister tone that petrified Phoebe to her core. He dragged her to her feet, and forcefully dragged her across the street. What was he going to do with her? Only time would tell. 


	4. Trapped

Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Keep them coming!! :o) ~*~  
  
Phoebe allowed herself to be dragged across the street, scared of the consequences of screaming or trying to run again. He was almost double her weight and height, and could most certainly do her damage if she tried anything, of that she was sure.  
  
"Just stay calm!" She chanted into herself like a Mantra. Anything to block out the fear of what lay ahead for her.  
  
She could feel his gloved hands tightening around her wrists, which he had pulled around her back, pushing her forward to a destination she was unsure of. Although he was behind her, but she could tell the look on his face was menacing, a look that she was glad was hidden from her.  
  
"We're here, don't try anything silly," Tony gave her one last brash push through a huge red door that was concealed half way up an alley. The hallway smelled of a pungent air of stale urine, lit by a singular light bulb, that hung bare in the centre of the cracked ceiling, swinging slightly from the wind coming through the broken window.  
  
"Get in there," He pushed her again, this time less forceful.  
  
As she fell throw the door he let go of her hands, allowing him to lock it securely behind him, to make sure there was no escaping for her.  
  
"Im sorry I had to do that, but you were being bad, and I don't like it when my girls are bad!" Tony sneered at her as he placed the keys back into his jeans pocket.  
  
Phoebe stood in silence. "One of his girls?" She wondered what he meant by that. Had he kidnapped people before her? If so where were they? The apartment was silent. "Oh my God, he kills them!" She felt the panic rise in her stomach; tears of fear threatening to erupt from her eyes as the realisation hit her, his intentions for her were no good. No one knew she was here, no one could save her. She was going to die, all alone. She had to get out of there. She had to fight him. He was going to kill her anyway, so she may as well try and help herself.  
  
She lunged herself on top of him with all her might, knocking him onto the floor and banged her fists as powerfully as she could into his torso, desperately attempting to disable him in some way. She could feel him make a grab for her wrists, but her movements were so swift he was unable to get a proper hold of her. She was winning! She had overpowered him! Or at least so she thought. His leg rose from the floor and kicked her in the back, sending her flying off his chest and onto the floor next to him. Winded she gasped for breath, clutching her chest praying for her lungs to move.  
  
She watched terrified as he got up from his position on the carpet and walked towards her. She closed her eyes, screwing them up tightly, terrified to see what he was about to do to her. Her hair, it was moving, getting sorer at the scalp as he lifted her head in one swift pull.  
  
"Don't ever try anything like that again, or you will be sorry," he let go of her hair and her head slumped back onto the ground with a thud to rejoin the rest of her body.  
  
The pain was excruciating, like a tiny drum inside her head, banging away at an uninviting rhythm. She could feel it pulsating, like it was trying to break free from her skull.  
  
Her eyes remained shut, but she could sense he was standing over her, watching her lie there in agony. He was smiling, she was sure of it.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
He was walking away. Where was he going?  
  
Silence.  
  
She opened her eyes, slowly at first. The hallway was empty apart from her and a small brown table that held a telephone and from what she could see a notepad with names, numbers and times written on it.  
  
Slowly she pulled herself up to a sitting position, her left hand supporting her lower back that had been so brutally kicked.  
  
She limped over to the front door and tried in vain to open it, knowing fine well it was locked, but she just had to try. Maybe if she pulled hard enough it would unlock? She yanked at the handle with all the strength she had left in her body but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Argh!" She cried in frustration as she let go, defeated.  
  
"Tony?" A female voice from outside the door called, then a very distinct chap, which was rhythmic, almost like a code rung out causing her to jump back in fright.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Tony, who ran from where ever he had been, pulled at Phoebes top in desperation and yanked her forcefully into a bedroom next to where she was now standing.  
  
Click  
  
He had locked her in.  
  
"Tania, baby! Come on in!" Phoebe listened to what was happening in the hall through the thin plywood door she was trapped behind.  
  
Tony ruffled up his shirtsleeve and looked at his watch.  
  
"You're an hour early, what happened!" He asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"My 11:30 didn't turn up." She looked down at her feet, afraid to look him in the eye. The next 5 seconds of non eye contact were crucial to see what way his mood would swing. He would either take it out on her, or the client.  
  
"Didn't show up huh? Well the next time he calls for an appointment ill be sure to tell him to watch his back, because im gonna HUNT HIM DOWN!" Tony slammed his fist into the door Phoebe had her ear to making her head jerk back in surprise.  
  
"Appointment? Client?" What was going on here, Phoebe wondered. All those men's names and telephone numbers on the pad outside, his "girls", clients. It all fit into place and Phoebe's heart sunk as she realised that his true intentions for her were not murder after all, but something much worse.  
  
He was going to make her sleep with men for money.  
  
He was going to make her a prostitute, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
~~*~~~  
  
Im sorry it's taken me over a week to update this fic, but I have been trying to get my other fic finished so I could concentrate on this one. Well the tow chandlers ancestors is all done now, so updates will be daily from now on, Yay :o)  
  
Please leave me a review and ill get chapter 5 up :o) 


	5. Dignity

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
Again, thank you for all the reviews, I love reading all your comments :o)  
  
I haven't decided yet who is going to Phoebe's "hero" lol It may be Joey, it may not, you are just all going to have to read on and find out ;o) lol  
  
Ok so here is the 5th part of this story. Read on and enjoy, oh and please review and give suggestions :o) Mwah  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe massaged the nape of her neck, trying to ease the muscular pain that had built up over night from the position she had laid on the hard, dirty floor. Between that and the bruising to her body enforced my Tony, she felt like she had been hit and dragged by a subway train.  
  
"Why did I have to sleep on the floor!" she scolded herself looking at the bed as she did so. Then she remembered why. The sheets were filthy, almost like they would crack if you sat on them. She turned away, repulsed at the thought of what made them like that.  
  
Sitting back down with her back to the door and her knees curled into her chest she scanned the room and noted how bare it looked. For someone who was probably making hundreds of dollars per night from "his girls", as he so affectionately called them, he was living in squalor. He certainly wasn't spending his money on decorating that was for sure. The room looked like a bad 70's porn film. Brown seemed to be the colour of choice, as it adorned the walls, carpets, bed sheets and furniture. Even the curtains where tinged in a chocolate colour.  
  
"I need to get out of here," Phoebe sighed, knowing there was very little hope of that happening, especially when she didn't have the energy to fight any more.  
  
The eerie silence in the apartment was broken with a sound that was unfamiliar to her, but yet she knew fine well what it was.  
  
"Argh!" She pressed the palms of her hands into her ears as hard as she could, and hummed an unknown tune aloud to try and drone out the moans of pleasure coming from the next room. She rocked herself back and forward, her singing getting louder as the rhythmic banging on the wall grew louder with every beat.  
  
Then as quickly as it started it stopped, dead in its tracks.  
  
Still with her hands sandwiched at the sides of her head she stopped moving and listened to the silence once again engulfed her. Before removing her hands she made sure Tony's little "party" next door wasn't about to resume. After a minute or two she deemed it safe enough for her to place her hands back down by her side.  
  
Her auditory senses were all she had as she listened to the footsteps approach and stop in the hallway outside her room. She heard the front door open and close just as quickly, no talking from either person who was there. Then a sound that made her blood rush through her body. The lock in the door was turning behind her; someone was trying to get in.  
  
She jumped to her feet, removing her back from the door that someone was trying desperately to push open.  
  
"Tony!" She shouted a little too loudly and enthusiastically, her hands trembling in fright. The last time she had seen him he had been less than friendly towards her, and there was no telling what he was going to do to her now.  
  
"Good Morning precious!" Tony flashed her a huge grin and moved towards her.  
  
She walked backwards, trying to pry herself as far away from him as possible, hoping he would stop following her, but he traced her footsteps to the bed. She felt the base hit the back of her legs and attempt to knock her over. That was as far as she could go without turning and running, and she wasn't about to do that, as scared as she was. She had no choice but to stay where she was, at the edge of the double bed.  
  
"Why so scared?" Tony questioned, seeing the fear that was plastered all over her face.  
  
"I'm not scared," Phoebe lied, her voice trembling.  
  
Tony eyed her suspiciously and let the matter drop.  
  
"You must be hungry. It's been hours since I last fed you!" Phoebe felt like an animal, a pet that Tony felt responsibility for. Nothing more than a plaything, for amusement purposes only. Locked up in a room and fed periodically like some Mongrel.  
  
"Come," Tony walked from the room and motioned for her to follow him. At first she was scared to, what If it was some ploy to hurt her? "No," She shook her head. If he were going to do anything he would have done it last night when he had the chance, surely?  
  
With a bit of apprehension she followed her captors' trail into the kitchen and hoisted herself u onto a high backed stool at the breakfast bar.  
  
"Ahh here she is," He lent over her shoulder and kissed her cheek like he was greeting his girlfriend or wife, and swiftly went back to the cooker where he was preparing breakfast. Phoebe was taken aback at his forwardness, but let it slide for fear of confrontation.  
  
"So, did you get a good sleep last night?" Tony never turned round from the stove as he tried to instigate conversation.  
  
"Not really no," Phoebe answered dryly, not in the mood to chat, especially not with him.  
  
"Why not?" He almost let himself snap, but kept it under control.  
  
"I just didn't,"  
  
"There must have been a reason?" He continued to probe her, trying to restrain himself from shouting. He had been in such a good mood and she was slowly irritating him into losing his temper.  
  
"I guess I just don't like sleeping in strange places," She lied again, unprepared to get into a long conversation about the bed and its grubbiness.  
  
"Oh, well im sure after a few days you will settle in," Tony's temper was dying down now that he had gotten what he deemed a proper answer; satisfied he got back to making the food.  
  
He dished the eggs and bacon onto a plate and placed it down in front of Phoebe.  
  
"Bon appetite," He smirked and took the seat next to her, his own plate in his hand.  
  
Phoebe politely tucked into her food, noting how it tasted much better than her dinner last night, but it still wasn't as appetizing as she would have liked.  
  
Tony was unrelenting in his pursuit to get Phoebe to open up and talk. He had gotten very little out of her so far, and he was determined to crack her icy attitude. "I was going to make a turkey, but since it's just the two of us ive decided against it. Its probably for the best anyway, I have a lot to do today, including getting you trained, so," Tony kept chatting but Phoebe had too much to think about to listen anymore. His brief talk had induced so many thoughts in her mind, reminding her it was Christmas day, a day she hadn't celebrated in 2 years, but somehow she suddenly cared about the fact she was spending it here, with a man she had just met, and who was clearly not a nice person. And then there was his talk of "training". What had he meant by that? If what she had imagined last night he had planned for her then she was terrified. What kind of training was he about to give her for streetwalking? She didn't dare think about it any further. She needed answers, and now was the right time to be asking them, no matter what reaction she got from Tony.  
  
"What exactly is it you want with me!" Phoebe blurted out, interrupting Tony in mid conversation. He paused for a moment, shocked at her questioning. No other girl had ever been as forthright as Phoebe was being. She had guts that were for sure.  
  
"I want to help you make money sweetie, so you don't have to live in that dingy alley any longer," Tony inwardly grinned at his side stepping, that was until he heard her next words.  
  
"How do you know I live in an alley?" Phoebe's eyes blazed with shock and horror, she hadn't mentioned anything about living on the streets to him, let alone an alley.  
  
Tony pulled his chair in closer to her and whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"You know, I like to think of myself as a talent scout of sorts. I have an eye for seeing potential in people, girls in particular. But I don't look for acting ability, singing skills or musical genius. I see much deeper than that. You see blondie; you have just the potential im looking for. I've watched you begging for money, and you have quite a knack at persuasion, I must say!" He stood up from his stool and walked around the back of her, running his finger from one of her shoulders, around her back to the other, never breaking skin contact.  
  
Before he could say anything else Phoebe blurted out what was on her mind.  
  
"You can't make me sleep with men for money, I wont be a hooker for you!" She had no idea if this was really what he had planned, but she had to make her feelings clear if this really was his intention.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. Sweetheart. You're so silly for someone who acts so clever. You're not going to be a "hooker"."  
  
"I'm not?" Phoebe sounded amazed, she had been wrong?  
  
"No. You are going to be a, how can I put this. You will be a crime prevention officer of sorts." Phoebe screwed up her face in confusion. "What the hell is he going on about" she wondered to herself.  
  
"You see, Manhattan has the highest crime rate in New York and I think I have came up with the perfect solution to remedy this. Let me explain. Men can get very agitated and frustrated at times, and often that frustration leads to violence. All that pent up energy isn't good. Now if these men had something to make them relax, then there wouldn't be all this murder and corruption in the city. Do you get where im going with this?" Phoebe sat in stunned silence. She knew exactly what he meant. He did want her to sell her body, he was just trying to brainwash her into believing it was all for a good cause and she wasn't falling for it in the slightest.  
  
"You are going to be providing a service to this city, and a very good service at that. So are you coming on board by your own free will, or do I have to force you? Its your call." he gave a little chuckle of smugness. He loved playing mind games with her. The satisfaction he felt with seeing her cry was better than the sex he had earlier.  
  
Little tears slashed onto her plate under her, causing rivers to run around her breakfast.  
  
This was it. Her fate was all mapped out and she had no choice but to go along with it. She was about to become the person she had so long strived not to be. Prostitution was every girl on the streets first option, but she had never once caved in and considered it, even when things got so bad she was at breaking point. She had got by for the last 2 years through her own free will and determination, and now that had been taken away from her. She no longer had options; she had ultimatums that she would have to listen to, even if it meant losing all her dignity, the dignity that she had been so proud of until now. This man was about to corrupt her in the cruellest possible way, and if she didn't abide by his rules he would hurt her, he had reminded her of this on several occasions, to make sure this little fact had hit home, and it had.  
  
Phoebe gave a small nod of agreement to his question, terrified of what she was agreeing to.  
  
"Very wise choice! You're not as dumb as you look. Now lets get your training under way," Tony grabbed her hand, leading a tear stained and trembling Phoebe from the kitchen table to his bedroom.  
  
There was no turning back now. 


	6. Off to work

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but with the troubles with ff.net I haven't been able to update. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy :o)  
  
Exintaris: I agree with what you said and definitely no offence was taken, I like constructive criticism. Phoebe should be fighting more, hell I know I would if that was happening to me, but I see her as kinda susceptible. She's terrified of what this guy is capable of, and doesn't want to end up hurt, no matter what it means she has to do. The Phoebe we see on friends now is very feisty, but I think there must have been something major happen in her life that made her so aggressive? As the fic goes on I will definitely have her standing up for herself more, and fighting back. I just need her to be defenceless for a little while to make the fic work. Hope this kinda ties things up for you? :o)   
  
~*~  
  
As she lay there motionless, her body still beneath his she realised the feeling in her heart was not that of sorrow, but pity. Not for Tony, but for herself.  
  
In Phoebe's eyes virginity was something precious that you gave to a man you loved and who loved you back, a man who respected you. But hers had just been brutally ripped from her in a way she never dreamed was possible.  
  
There was no love, no feelings, no tender kissing or cuddling, no excitement or electricity. Just meaningless sex that she had no intention of partaking in, but once faced with it, realised she had no other option.  
  
But she could hardly call it rape, could she? After all she hadn't once screamed out no, or tried to stop it. She never tried to fight him off, but she did cry, sobs Tony was too busy to notice or care about. She cried tears of anguish, tears of pain, both physical and emotional and tears for everything she had lost and was about to lose.   
  
With every thrust of his hips she lost one bit of dignity after another, until it was all gone. His body collapsed, exhausted onto of her, his full weight crushing her slight frame. She remained under him, in the motionless position she had spent the last 10 minutes in, listening to him breathing heavily, with a look on her face like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
  
Her future was again flashing in front of her. This was what it was going to be like for her from now on. Sex starved men falling on top of her, spent, sweaty, sickening, having had their few moments of satisfaction. She would be tossed aside, paid her dues and ushered onto her next perverted client like some unemotional machine.  
  
As Tony regained his composure and rolled off of her onto his side of the bed she felt the last bit of hope in her heart diminish and disappear into her past. It was no longer filled with love, kindness and trust; it was now just an empty shell, quickly filling with stone.  
  
The once naïve, starry eyed Phoebe that had entered that house was no longer. Her virginity was gone, as was her heart, and now so was her optimism. The Phoebe that lay in the bed was not the adolescent girl she once was, full of dreams and ambitions. She was retreating into herself, terrified of everything and everyone. If this man could do this to her what else could people do if she let them close?  
  
There would be no more believing everything she heard, no longer gullible, compassionate or affectionate. A wall of protection grew around her with every pessimistic thought she was having, and it would remain with her until someone tough enough had the courage and the force to break it down. But was it possible? Only time would tell.  
  
"Cigarette?" Tony shoved the packet under Phoebe's nose, urging her to take one, but she shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't asking, I was telling. Take one!"  
  
"I don't smoke," She whispered, making her response barely audible to Tony's ears.  
  
"Well, from now on you do. Now take one from the packet, put it in between your lips and inhale!" Tony's mood was changing rapidly back to the one Phoebe feared, so she snapped her hand out and pulled out the one cigarette the protruded from the pack, her hand shaking so much she had to seize onto it with all her might for fear it would drop and anger him.  
  
She positioned it cautiously into her mouth and waited on Tony flicking the lighter to ignite it. The nicotine and tar filled smoke curdled in her lungs as she inhaled, causing her to cough erratically, choking on the carbon monoxide fumes that swirled around her like a cloud.  
  
"That's a good girl. See you already look as if you are enjoying it! Another couple and you will forget what you did with your hands before cigarettes." His horrible fake laugh filled the room, echoing around its 4 corners.  
  
Phoebe felt her blood pressure rising as she hallucinated the images of jumping on top of his body, lashing out, pounding and hitting him as hard as she could, kicking and screaming until he was bloody and dead beneath her, but as she snapped out of it he was still very much alive next to her, stubbing his white cancer stick out in the ashtray.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so lets get you kitted out and then we can discuss your "terms and conditions," He uncovered his naked form from under the bed sheet and slid on the clothes he had been wearing previous to his encounter with his new "girl".  
  
"Terms and Conditions?" Phoebe muttered timidly, averting her eyes to avoid Tony's bare skin.   
  
"Yeah, every girl needs to know the rules. I can't send you out to work if you don't know the regulations now can I? Can't have my little law enforcer not knowing the law! But don't worry, there won't be much for your little brain to take in and memorise, its all pretty much common sense stuff."  
  
He pulled his drawstring tracksuit bottoms up over his waist and straightened out his t-shirt meticulously. When he was content with his tidiness he lifted the clothes belonging to Phoebe that were strewn at the bottom of the bed and dumped into the waste bin beside him.  
  
"Won't be needing these anymore," He watched Phoebe's shocked expression at his expulsion of her belongings in bemusement, while he walked to the wardrobe to choose her "work" clothes.  
  
"Ah, I think you would suit this, you have the body for it!" He held up a short black skirt with a huge split up to the waistband and a red backless and strapless top that tied with two strings at the back.   
  
Tears stung at her eyes as she was made to get out of bed and try them on, Tony's lecherous eyes surveying her body as she slid them over her bare flesh.  
  
One look in the mirror opposite her confirmed what she had been thinking, she looked the part as a hooker.  
  
Her blonde hair flowed down neatly over her exposed shoulders, as she watched herself in the outfit that she was ready at any moment to burst free from it was so tight.  
  
"Ok, now that's done it times to get you educated." Tony grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Phoebe asked, surprised as he opened the front door to the basement apartment.  
  
"First lesson: Find out where your "patch" is."   
  
"My patch?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"I thought you had clients that came to the house? I didn't think I would have to stand on the streets?" She could feel the fear building as she waited to learn her fate.  
  
"Those are regulars that the girls have brought in. You need to get out there and drum up business. I can't just supply you with people. God, if I could do that I wouldn't need you."  
  
Phoebe tried to speak but he ignored her and kept talking.  
  
"Lesson two: Payments and prices. You're a beginner, and trust me, people will know, so I can't expect you to charge full prices, but hopefully as time goes on, and you gain experience we can rectify that. Some men just want a little bit of company, you know, a few hugs, kisses and a bit of chatter, although they are rare, I must say, but they are out there, so you need to know. Anyway, we usually charge them $25 for that pleasure. That entitles them to an hour of your company. Now, for extras, that's $25 no matter what they ask for, no holds barred. Full sex is $40 per hour, $150 for the whole night. I think that about covers it, have you got that all down?"   
  
He started talking again without waiting on her answer.  
  
"Next we have to discuss what happens if the cops get a hold of you. You know nothing. You don't know me and you don't know where I live. You're doing this for yourself, no one else. Got it? Now, last but not least." He stopped walking and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I will be watching your every move 24 hours a day. Wherever you go, I will be 10 paces behind you at all times. So no funny business. No trying to run and hide, because I will find you, and I will in no uncertain terms kill you if you do." He straightened himself up and carried on moving, with a terrified looking Phoebe behind him.  
  
"Ok, so this is where you will be working from now on."  
  
Phoebe looked around her at the dark dingy alleyway that connected one street to another. It was a lot larger than the alley she called home, more than double its size. At one end was the back door to what looked and smelt like a fast food joint, and on the other was the backdoor to a bar of some sort. Beer kegs and day old vegetables surrounded her feet, along with crates and boxes filled with garbage.  
  
"This is always a popular spot when it comes to picking up regulars. There's lots of bars and restaurants in the area, and there is a nightclub across the road. Lot's of drunk guys for you to seduce." He cackled.  
  
"Now before I go and let you get on with it here are some cards I had printed up for you. When the guy gives you the money give him one, that way when he wants seconds he can call and get an appointment." He handed her a few white bits of card with writing on and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Good luck!" He sneered when he removed his wet lips from hers, and walked off in the direction he had come from.  
  
Phoebe stood in silence for a moment and watched the smoke billow from the chimney above the eatery in front of her.   
  
She could hear cheers and screams come from behind her, and the occasional breaking of glass.  
  
She hoisted herself up onto one of the ice covered beer kegs and waited patiently on her first client of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun had set just a little over 3 hours ago, and a very tired and sore Phoebe remained seated on a barrel, watching people leave the nightclub opposite, drunkenly stumbling and staggering along the sidewalk, holding on to anything within reach for support.  
  
She still hadn't had anyone approach her, and terror was beginning to build in her. She had no idea what would happen if she went home with no money. Would he believe she had no clients? Or would he want to know why? Would he think she hadn't tried hard enough? Either way it wasn't looking good for her. A beating was imminent, of that she was sure. And there was no way she could run, he would know and he would kill her. She would just have to go home and face the music.  
  
She rested her feet on the icy ground below her and stood up, yanking her already short skirt down as she did so. As she sorted herself she heard voices approach from behind her, male voices. Her stomach flipped as she listened to their footsteps rapidly getting closer.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here. If it isn't Santa's little helper. Shouldn't you be out delivering presents? Or is that what your doing just now? Any chance of a freebie?" Jason burst into fits of laughter and his 4 friends quickly joined in.  
  
"So do you have a name?" James butted in; clearly intoxicated as he was usually the shy one of the group.  
  
"It's Phoebe," she mumbled shyly, avoiding eye contact with the 5 guys who looked to be around the same age as she was, maybe a year or two older.  
  
"Oh, pretty name! Pity about the outfit!" They all doubled over in laughter again.  
  
"What do you guys charge these days? A dollar? 20 cents?" The loud roaring of guffawing stung at her heart.  
  
"It depends on what you want," She whispered unconfidently.  
  
"We don't want anything sweetheart," Jason circled her intimidating.  
  
"But I know someone who will!" He rejoined his friends and pulled them into a huddle  
  
"A certain college roommate of mine has a birthday coming up, and this would be the perfect gift! You know who im talking about right?"   
  
"Yeah, virgin boy!" Mike answered knowingly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Exactly! So what do you think? Bring him down tomorrow for a night he will never forget?"  
  
There were roars of "yeah!" "Cool!" "Definitely!"  
  
"That's just what we will do then! Ok now that's sorted whose up for a dorm party? Grab some beer, some girls and get back to mine."   
  
"You bet! Lets go now though, cuz Monica and Rachel go to bed early if there's no parties happening. I don't want Rachel to miss out on a hot night with her boyfriend now, do I?" Mike cackled as his friends rolled their eyes.   
  
The 5 guys kept walking, ignoring a very still standing Phoebe as they brushed past her.  
  
She watched them stagger off, laughing and playfully punching each other. When they were out of sight she let out a sigh of relief. She knew they were just kidding around with her, but she had felt so scared, they could have been capable of anything after all. No one was worth trusting these days.  
  
She waited a moment and followed their path, retracing her steps back to Tony's. Maybe he wouldn't beat her now? Now that she could say she had a client for tomorrow night? He might even be a regular?  
  
Her mind went into overdrive as she imagined what college was like. To be invited to parties every night, so drink and get drunk and have fun with friends. She had never experienced any of that, and she so badly wanted to, to have a life.  
  
She wondered who Monica and Rachel were, and if they were nice? They sounded like they were really good friends. She wished she had a best friend, someone to confide in, to hug her when she needed consoling. But she had no one, apart from Tony, and he was hardly what you would call a friend.  
  
Her thoughts faded as the familiar red door to Tony's apartment came into sight. She knocked on the door and waited patiently on him to answer.  
  
"Ah, your back! So? How much did you make me?" Tony held the door open, but kept her outside until he heard what she had to say.  
  
Phoebe looked down at her feet.  
  
"Nothing, no one approached me. But I have a client for tomorrow night!" She said quietly but excitedly. She looked up from her feet to see his reaction, but all she could see was a fist flying towards her. Then everything went black.  
  
~*~ 


	7. College Life

Chapter 7  
  
Someone like you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: Ok this Chapter is focused on the rest of the "friends" and from now on I will be flicking back and forth between their story and Phoebe's.   
  
I just hope it isn't too confusing. If it is let me know and I can change it.  
  
Oh and Exintaris, I am Scottish. Was it really that evident? lol :o) Also, I'm sorry about the occasional mix up of words or swapping "your" and "you're" But you must know what its like when you're brain goes faster than your typing :o)  
  
~*~  
  
The noise in the hallway was deafening. Loud screams rang out, music blared, laughter and talking, all echoing the 4 walls. But none of the guys seemed to notice as they descended towards their dorm rooms to get the party started. This was just what a typical Friday night at NYU consisted of. But this was an extra special Friday night as it was Christmas day.  
  
Normally everyone would have gone home to their families, but this year everyone decided they would stay on at college, all for the benefit of their friend Chandler.  
  
His father had a midnight burlesque show to perform in Vegas, and his mother was on her honeymoon…her forth, and probably not her last. So he had no one to go home to, as per usual. Every year since he was a teenager was the same for him. There always seemed to be one reason or another that his parents were too busy to have him stay over. Not that it bothered him, he was used to it after all, but he hated having to spend it alone in his room, or over at the Geller's on Long Island, he always felt as though he was imposing on their special time. So when Mike had suggested they all celebrated together he jumped at the idea. This year he was determined to make the most of it, after all next year it may be back to eating macaroni and cheese in bed while watching Christmas episode re-runs of every horrendous cancelled show on TV.  
  
Himself and his friend's had spent the whole morning slaving over a hot stove, cooking a huge turkey dinner in the small kitchen that they all shared. Each person had their own task to complete, his being mashing the potatoes, but all credit really had to go to Monica, who did the majority of it, much to her delight.  
  
Afterwards they played a few games of twister, once their food had finally digested, but it became boring after a while, and with nothing else to do the group had split up into two and went their separate ways.  
  
He had stayed behind with Ross, Monica and Rachel to help clear up. While Jason, Mike, James, Paul and Steven had gone onto a nightclub in town to celebrate the holiday's college style, which meant lots of beer, even more shots, and if lucky a few girls into the bargain.  
  
He put his "wham" cd into his stereo and lay on his bed, singing along to "Club Tropicana" as he sunk onto the top of the bed sheet, his hands entwined behind his head.  
  
"Club Tropicana, where all the drinks are free…"  
  
He shut his eyes and pictured himself laying on a beach with gorgeous bikini clad waitress' serving him cocktails, while the sun beat down on his pale skin.   
  
He hated the winter. All that snow and ice, cold hands, and red noses that dripped sporadically. He would much rather be in California right now, than stuck in a room in freezing Manhattan.  
  
As he continued to sing along with George Michael with his eyes closed he didn't see or hear the group of people enter his room.  
  
"Hey, Chan, look what we got!" James jumped onto the bed, bouncing until it settled, a brown back filled with what looked like bottles in his hand.  
  
Everyone except Monica and Ross stood in the doorway, beers in their hands and girls on their arms.  
  
"Great," He thought to myself. "Just when I get a minute of peace the rat pack decide to come home!"  
  
"Yay!" he answered sarcastically. Not that anyone noticed, they were to liquored up to catch any kind of irony.  
  
"As "Wake me up before you go go" Suddenly started to screech out the CD player everyone rolled their eyes and Jason ran over to switch it off, and swapped the album to Bon Jovi.   
  
"That's better! Wohoo!" He clinked his glass beer bottle with the one that had just been handed to Chandler and started to dance around the room, whooping as loud as he could.  
  
As the crowd of 30 or so people lolled around his bedroom Chandler had no option to go with the flow. He could hardly chuck them all out, and be the guy who ruined Christmas for everyone.   
  
He stood quietly in the corner watching a handful of couples making out on the beds and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He had never had a steady girlfriend in the whole time he had been at University. Hell, he had never had a girlfriend, period!  
  
There had been the occasion girl that was drunk enough to kiss him, but that's as far as it ever went. It wasn't so bad though, Ross was a virgin too, so it didn't make him look like such a fool, but it still didn't stop all his friends mocking him.  
  
His friends were great. He loved every one of them, but they were so immature compared to him and Ross. All they lived for where parties and sex, beer and bed.   
  
Ok so that was fun. But surely it couldn't be satisfying to know that's all you had? Didn't they want more? Hugs and kisses. Late night chats as you gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Learning all about each other for the first time and finding out you have things in common.  
  
Surely it was this that was the key to life? Not meaningless trysts in the back seat of your friend's car, which you had borrowed for the special occasion.  
  
No, he wanted more. He wanted something lasting, something spectacular. And until he found it he would remain the virgin boy that they revelled in calling him and Ross.  
  
"Hey Chandler, what's with the long face?" Rachel, who appeared to be the only sober person in the room apart from him stood beside him with a glass in her hand.  
  
"Me? Oh nothing. Just thinking about life." He answered truthfully, knowing she wouldn't mock him for it. She was such a nice person when you got past the vain exterior.  
  
Rachel Greene was a 1st year student who had joined NYU along with Ross' younger sister Monica at the beginning of fall, and had settled into the party scene pretty well considering 1st years were frowned upon by seniors.  
  
It was probably due to the fact she was beautiful and popular, and most certainly nothing to do with the fact she knew Ross.  
  
The minute she had set foot on campus she had guys flocking around her like moths to a flame, but only one guy had caught her attention. Mike Collins. 2nd year student and Ross' roommate.   
  
Mike just happened to be the best looking guy in his year, with the charisma to match. But he did have his flaws, flaws that Rachel constantly chose to ignore, for the sake of her reputation. So what if he liked alcohol more than life? And so what if there were rumours flying around about him being with other girls while he was with her? They were just jealous bitches that were trying to break them up as far as she was concerned. Love truly was blind.   
  
Ross hated mike with a passion, but hid it well for Rachel's sake. She would never understand if he rocked the boat.  
  
Ross Geller, in no uncertain terms was a geek. A fact, which Ross himself recognised to be true and he never once tried to deny it. Chandler was almost sure he was proud to be a nerd. Always putting his studies before anything else.  
  
No one seemed to mind him, as long as kept the dinosaur talk to a minimum, which he found hard to suppress at times, much to his friend's disgust.  
  
The only time he ever tried to act cool was when Rachel was around, not that she noticed his desperate attempts at wooing her. To her Ross was just Ross, Monica's bookish brother and her friend.  
  
His sister Monica was the opposite. She wasn't very studious at all; even although she was extremely smart she had no desire to better herself.  
  
Ever since she was a kid all she had wanted to do was cook, and in her opinion she didn't need some fancy degree to do that. She had only gone to NYU to be close to Rachel, terrified she would lose her only friend to college life, but this was a fact she kept to herself.  
  
"Wow, that's heavy stuff for a Friday night. Anything you want to share?" Rachel watched him as he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Nah, I would just bore you. Hey, where has Monica and Ross got to?" Chandler took a second glance around the room to make sure they definitely weren't there.  
  
"Their Mom and Dad drove up to give them their presents and they all went into the city for ice cream and they haven't come back yet. They must have gone for a drive after."  
  
"Ice cream? In the middle of winter?" Chandler looked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, but hey it's the Gellers!" Chandler nodded, knowing full well what Rachel meant.  
  
"Do you want to," Rachel got cut off with someone calling her name  
  
"Rach! Come on, I have something to show you!" Mike grabbed her hand and smiled sneakily at her.  
  
"Show me here,"  
  
"Oh I don't think Chandler would want to see," He laughed and Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"See you soon hun." Rachel gave a little wave before she allowed herself to be dragged to Mike's room.  
  
"Yeah, c'ya." He answered solemnly even although she was already out of earshot.   
  
He was about to get used to the loneliness again when he saw two familiar faces walk into the room.  
  
"Hey buddy! What's up?" Chandler went over to meet them at the door.  
  
"We just got back from my parents. We took a drive down to see the new extension they had built." Monica replied, rolling her eyes to let him know how boring it was.  
  
"Well I was going to go to bed after I said hi, but it looks like I'll be staying here a little longer than I anticipated. I can't stand another night of those two playing adult hide and seek." Ross mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"Ah yes. Romeo and Juliet just left to go to your room. You can stay here with me if it's that bad."   
  
"Thanks, but the coast should be clear in about an hour, hopefully."   
  
Monica and Ross tottered off to the desk that held a vast array of alcoholic beverages and helped themselves.   
  
Chandler watched Monica as she guzzled down her Budweiser straight from the bottle.   
  
She was so pretty, and he often imagined what it would be like to be with her, but she had made it clear from the start she wanted to be friends and no more, which was fine with him. There was no spark there after all, and that's what he was looking for.   
  
As the clock struck 6am the party which had been going on for the last 4 hours was beginning to die down.  
  
There were bodies passed out all over the place, one body being that of Monica's.  
  
Ross had left to go to his room about an hour earlier, after seeing Mike appear back at the party, minus Rachel. His lecherous advances to anything in a skirt had pissed Ross so much he wasn't able to bear being around it anymore.  
  
When everyone who was conscious was gone Chandler began to clear up the mess that had been left for him. If he didn't do most of it now he would have to do it when he woke up, and he knew he wouldn't be in the mood then.  
  
He dumped the last of the empty bottles down the trash chute and turned to head back to finally get to his bed.  
  
"Channnler!" He turned to see his roommate Jason stagger along the corridor, a bottle of beer still in his hand, lipstick smeared all over his face and a huge hicky on his neck.  
  
"You see this?" Jason pointed to the love bite.  
  
"Can't miss it buddy, but yeah, what about it?"  
  
"You are going to have one of these tomorrow night!" He drunkenly slurred, as he got closer to Chandler.  
  
"Her name's Phoebe and you're gonna love her!"   
  
Chandler had no idea what his friend was getting at, or who this Phoebe girl was, and neither could he explain the shiver that ran the length of his spine when he heard her name.  
  
Maybe Jason's intoxicated rambling would turn out to be more of a prediction.  
  
"You're going to love her!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ok guy's I need REVIEWS! Lol   
  
Im really insecure about this fic, due to the fact im messing hugely with all the couples, and the fact it's the first time I've written something like this…so please reassure me I'm doing the right thing here lol   
  
Mwah xxxx 


	8. Love around every corner

Chapter 8  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: This one is dedicated to J who had pestered me the last few days to get this up. You better like it and review after all that! Lol xxx  
  
~*~  
  
Even in sleep Phoebe could feel the pain of her battered body washing over her into her dreams and it was enough to jolt her back to consciousness.  
  
She gently opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light of the sun that was beaming through the opened curtains into the room.  
  
She winced out loud as she felt the throbbing pain on her right cheekbone as she flexed her facial muscles, the agony causing tears to descend from her puffy black eyes.  
  
She had absolutely no recollection of getting to the room, or for how long she had been unconscious. All she had was the memory of Tony's contorted face as he raised his hand towards her face, and the force at which she was thrown before her world had gone black. It was all a blank in memory, several lost hours that she would never regain.  
  
Silence enveloped her; the sound of her breath, inhaling and exhaling was all she could hear around her, that and the occasional sound of a floorboard creaking in the distance.  
  
She lay flat on her back just listening for a moment, scared to move and induce more gut wrenching pain within.  
  
The bed was soft beneath her swollen body and for the first time since she had arrived at the house she felt grateful for it for it's presence.   
  
She could take it no longer. She had to see what kind of state she was in. She just prayed it didn't look as bad as it felt.  
  
Every slight movement seemed to be a chore as she removed herself quietly from the bed and positioned herself in front of the wall length mirror to check out the damage that had been done to her.  
  
Her body was naked, and the once perfect pale skin was now tainted with black and blue swellings, in all shapes and sizes. She could count at least 12 markings on her front, and she knew her back was just as bad.   
  
Her hand ran carefully over her stomach, its risen skin painful to the touch, so painful she let out a yelp before she could stop herself.  
  
The minute the sound was out of her mouth she froze like a statue, once again listening intently, but this time to see if she had woken Tony.  
  
After a moment she let out the breath she had been holding and let her hand drop away from her skin.   
  
He must have beaten her and not stopped, despite the fact she had blacked out on his first punch, he had kept hitting, like some kind of unstoppable monster. She couldn't bear to think of what else he had inflicted upon her while she was out.  
  
Still located before the mirror she shut over her eyes and began to let herself drift into a dream world, far, far away from where she was just now. Into a make believe situation of blissful times, where she could escape all reality. She would call it her happy place.   
  
~*~  
  
When Chandler finally awoke at 1pm the first thought that sprang into his mind was the drunken words of his friend Jason, who was lying on the bed situated just a few feet from him, along with a few other bodies of people he didn't recognise, snoring so loudly he was sure the people in the next room were able to hear him.  
  
Tiredness was taking its toll on his body as he felt his eyes close back over and his mind wander back to a few hours previously.  
  
He had laid awake for a good few hours after he had gone to bed, mulling the words of his friend over and over again, trying to understand just what he had meant by them. But still there was no sense to me made of it. All he could think was Jason had met a woman at the nightclub, and he had deemed her perfect enough for himself, if that was even at all possible.  
  
Jason knew just how picky his friend was when it came to girls, so this one had to be special. Either that or she was butt ugly and Jason's idea of a practical joke.  
  
Chandler agreed with himself that the latter was more likely.  
  
After he had come to that conclusion he spent the remainder of his time picturing what this Phoebe would look like, in an ideal world.   
  
He imagined a goddess like woman, with long gold locks of hair, drifting slowly towards him, her eyes as blue as the ocean, sparkling like glitter as the sun shone behind her creating a halo like appearance over her head.  
  
Sleep had finally taken over his body just as her lips met his, and for the first time in his life he gave in and drifted off with ease, a smile of contentment on his peaceful face.  
  
Chandler remained in bed a little longer, tossing and turning until he could finally no longer take the noise of his friends audacious snoring.  
  
He grabbed his clothes from the bottom of the bed and threw them on, huffing and puffing loudly to make his point. But no one even stirred, making him even madder as he stormed off down the hallway into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Whoa, you look like shit man!" Ross made his observation and turned his attention back to his cereal and most importantly the science section of the New York Times.  
  
"Thanks buddy. Good morning to you too," Chandler pulled out a chair and threw himself forcefully into it, his mood like a black cloud.  
  
"So what you reading?" Chandler stretched his head over to take a look for himself, but when he saw "science" in huge letters he rolled his eyes and wished he'd never asked. His day was slowly getting worse and he had only been awake a few minutes.  
  
Ross dropped his spoon back into his bowl and started to get a little too enthusiastic looking for Chandler's liking.  
  
"Its fascinating! This guy has just led an expedition to the Gobi desert in Inner Mongolia, and they have found this huge dinosaur bone! It's the skeleton of a 70-foot planting eating reptile! Can you imagine! I mean something that size shouldn't be an herbivore, jeez! And in the desert of all places! I sometimes wonder if these guys don't get things wrong. I mean, at 70-foot long you would think…" Ross' eyes flashed with excitement as he recounted his story to Chandler, who by now had shut off and was singing to himself in his head, something he did often when Ross rambled.  
  
"Good afternoon guys," Rachel and Monica appeared into the kitchen much to Chandlers relief and Ross' disappointment, he hadn't had a chance to finish telling Chandler his theory on the size difference of herbivores and carnivores.  
  
"Hey. What's up? How come you're all dressed up?" The girls sat down at the table looking rather pleased with themselves.  
  
"I have a date!" Monica screamed excitedly, throwing her hands in the air as though it was the first time she had been asked out.  
  
"That's great. Who is he?"   
  
"His name is Joey Tr… em, Tri…something Italian, he's from Queens and I met him on campus this morning when I went down to get milk from the shop! He spent the night here after Dylan's party over on Alpha Delta Laude." Monica beamed as she spoke about her new guy.  
  
"That's cool. So he doesn't go to NYU?" Ross chipped in, slightly concerned as to his sisters welfare. This guy could be anyone for all he knew.  
  
"No, but his best friend does!"   
  
"And he is SO sexy!" Rachel swooned at the memory of him.  
  
Both girls sat with dazed expressions on their faces as they daydreamed, and Chandler gave a little chuckle at them.  
  
"Well I hope you have a great day with Joey something Italian. He sounds like a nice guy." Chandler stood up and patted Monica on the shoulder as he walked around her.  
  
Ross shot him a glare due to his sudden supportiveness towards his sister. He clearly wasn't thrilled with her news, and he believed Chandler should be on his side at all times.  
  
"And what about you Rach? What's your plans for today?" Chandler poured himself a glass of orange and sat back down.  
  
"Jason promised he would take me out into the city this afternoon. The Bloomingdale's sale starts today!" She let out a squeak of excitement and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Eh Rach, sorry to disappoint you, but the last time I saw Jason he was in no fit state to breathe, never mind go shopping. He's still out cold in the bedroom."   
  
Rachel bowed her head in sadness, all 3 sets of her friend's eyes on her, al waiting on the waterworks that normally followed whenever she had been let down.  
  
"I can always go tomorrow," She mumbled quietly, trying to restrain herself from crying, her chin trembling.  
  
"I'll go with you Rachel." Ross looked over at her with puppy dog eyes, his heartbreaking for her, even although the matter was so trivial, it killed him to see her so upset.  
  
Rachel raised her head and after a slight pause she burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Oh my God Ross, you always know how to cheer me up. I can just imagine you at Bloomies!" her laughter got louder, her body thrown into spasms as she pictured Ross in his "Miami Vice" outlet store suit amongst the quality Armani's.  
  
She wiped her eyes, ridding them of tears of her recent guffawing and exhaled a lung full of air. Never once noticing the look of sad rejection on Ross' face. He had been serious in his suggestion and couldn't understand what was so funny about him accompanying her. He knew she was way out of his league, but did she always have to be so nasty and throw that fact in his face?  
  
"Oh, that was hilarious!" She stood herself up and straightened out her skirt, still chuckling slightly as she started to leave.  
  
"I think im just going to spend the day catching up on my correspondence. If anyone sees Jason when he gets up tell him I'm in my room and to come by," Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she waddled off, flicking her well-groomed hair with her perfectly manicured hand.  
  
Chandler and Monica looked at each other then back at Ross to see how he was holding up.  
  
"You ok buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, im used to it. Rejection from Rachel is nothing new to me these days. Anyway, it's probably for the best, I have a load of studying to do. And yes, I know it's the holidays!" Ross added the last part quickly before they both started to have a go at him.  
  
They all sat in silence again, lost for words, before Chandler gave a cough and caught Monica's attention, nodding his head to the doorway.   
  
"Hi Monica. How you doin'?" Joey stood before her, dressed in jeans, with a black leather biker jacket, a crooked toothy smile spread over his face.  
  
"Uh oh, its Joe cool," Chandler whispered just enough for Ross to hear, causing him to choke on his last spoonful of cereal, unprepared for Chandler's witty comment.  
  
Monica got up from the table, blushing a bright red colour as her brother and Chandler grinned at her. Joey wrapped his arm around her waist, the smile still on his face as he winked at the two guys.  
  
"See you two later," Monica and Joey gave them a wave as they left.  
  
"He's been around the block a few times I bet," Chandler commented as he watched him swagger off.  
  
"Yeah, well he better not be taking my sister around any blocks, or I'll…I'll kick his biker ass." Ross straightened up his back and scrunched up his face in rage, much to Chandler's amusement.  
  
"Ok, Jean-Claude, im going now. I have a few things to do." Ross grunted in acknowledgement but didn't lift his eyes from the paper. If he had he would have seen a look on his friends face that he had never seen before. Nervousness.  
  
He had to speak to Jason to see what the deal was. He couldn't spend another waking moment worrying about what was in store for him. He was no good with girls and the situations that came with them. Surely Jason knew that? So what the hell was he playing at!  
  
Jason was now up and looking semi-alive, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, trying desperately to get rid of the thumping pain that was trying to break free from his skull.  
  
"Jason, we need to talk. What did you mean last night about Phoebe? Who is she?"  
  
Jason looked up at his friend, just as confused as he was, until a flashback jolted his memory.  
  
"Oh! Phoebe!" He gave a mischievous grin and nodded his head, but stopped when he remembered about his headache.  
  
"Your meeting her tonight, at the alley behind the red eye grill on 42nd and 5th. She's an early birthday present" he laughed heartily at his own private joke.  
  
Chandler had no idea what he meant again, but how bad could it be? All he had to do was meet her. Maybe have a drink, some nice conversation?  
  
"It's not like this girls going to want to sleep with me!" Chandler tried to talk himself around to believing this blind date would be good for him, but at the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he had a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach. There had to be more to this than met the eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe crept across the hall, now fully dressed in her work clothes and peeked her head around the kitchen door to see Tony propped up at the bunker.  
  
The minute she saw him she inhaled loudly and retracted her head, but not before he had seen her.  
  
"Phoebe? Get in here." His voice had no emotion to it, so she had no idea what mood to expect when she went in.  
  
She walked slowly in, and waited a good distance away from him; terrified he was going to get too handy with his fists again.  
  
"You're all ready for work I see? Good. I hope you have learnt your lesson from last night, because I don't want it to be a repeat performance. I don't like having to hurt you Phoebe, but until you start behaving it's the way things are going to be. It's for your own good sweetie! Now off you go and make Uncle Tony some rent." His eyes went back down to the newspaper on his knee.  
  
Phoebe gave him a half-hearted nod and slunk back out the door into the hall, tears tracing her cheeks.  
  
Last night she got away with not sleeping with anyone, but tonight she would have to, at any cost. There was no way she could live through another beating. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place as far as she could see.  
  
But she was about to get a surprise, and a very pleasant one at that.  
  
~*~  
  
I've had so many reviews on my last chapter that im still in shock lol  
  
I love you guys. Mwah :o)  
  
You all have different opinions on who I should have save Phoebe, so much so that you have left me confused as to what to do…so I've worked around it, and I think I hopefully can satisfy you all? (Things may change though by the time I get to that part, so I can't promise anything lol)  
  
Anyway, leave me a review, and let me know what you think.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx 


	9. Two hearts that beat as one

Chapter 9  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Time seemed to stand still in the red walled alley that was now her place of work.  
  
No one passed by; there was no usual drunken jeering from inside the bar, and the smoke from the restaurants furnace was no longer billowing out around her.  
  
All there was were Phoebe and her trusty barrel, which she sat on like a porcelain doll, awaiting an approach from a stranger to come and take her away.  
  
In her alone time she began to make up quirky little songs to pass the time, their presence in her head a comfort, which she embraced whole-heartedly.   
  
When she closed her eyes she pictured herself on a stage, with a guitar, people cheering and clapping with rapturous applause as she finished her rendition of bath time blues.  
  
But when she opened them again she was back to that all too familiar alley, and there was no love being thrown her way, instead it was being taken away from her.  
  
Little tears dripped down solemnly onto her tiny black skirt, making the material seem darker in patches.   
  
"Why did no one love her?"   
  
"Was she a bad person?"  
  
First her real Dad had abandoned them all, then her Mom had killed herself, and then when she thought things couldn't get any worse her step-dad had gone to prison for a crime he insisted he didn't commit, leaving her alone and on the streets to fend for herself. Life just kept crumbling away like an abandoned ruin, its walls falling down around her, entrapping her in its stone prison.  
  
Her sister Ursula had moved out to live with friends. But she had no friends to go to. No one had ever tried to get close to her. Everyone at school deemed her weird, and spooky due to her quirky taste in clothes and spiritual beliefs, which she didn't mind telling people about.  
  
It was then the bullying had started. The odd push here and there, the occasional stealing of her schoolbooks when she wasn't looking. Then came the beatings from the girls that she longed to be like, but to be like them would mean denying her true self, something she strongly was apposed to.  
  
"I didn't deserve it," She sobbed as her mind wander back to years previous, and then back again to her current situation.  
  
"Why can't I just stand up for myself!" She screamed out loud, not caring if anyone heard.  
  
Anger and frustration rose inside her, as her curdled emotions strangled her like a noose.  
  
She wanted to hit back, fight, have dignity, but something stopped her.   
  
She wasn't too timid, of that she was sure. But deep down she didn't want to inflict the pain she felt on anyone else. It was too awful, too horrendous, too agonising. She could never make another human being feel like that.  
  
"What's my meaning here on earth?"  
  
"Maybe I'm here for people to take their problems out on me?  
  
My stepfather did it, so did Ursula, the school kids, and now Tony."  
  
"There was a time when I was happy,  
  
But now im here and,   
  
This song is crappy,  
  
I sit here all day in the rain,  
  
I need men to give me money,  
  
I want a man to call me honey,  
  
Why wont someone take away the pain?"  
  
Her singing was barely perceptible as she sobbed painfully into her hands.   
  
Her crying so loud she didn't hear the footsteps approach her.  
  
"Hey, we meet again! And here's the guy I promised you!" Jason was face to face with Phoebe, so close she could feel his breath on her.  
  
She prised herself down from her barrel and stood with her body touching Jason's.  
  
"You got me a hooker!" Chandler screamed, hidden behind his friend so that Phoebe couldn't see him, only hear him. His words making her feel more ashamed than she already was.  
  
"Hey man calm down, its not as bad as it sounds. Its about time you got over this fear of women you seem to be holding on to and enjoy yourself! Life is too short to be a virgin this long, and look, your practically being offered it on a plate! How often does that happen!" Jason had turned to his friend, and placed his hands on his shoulders trying to convince him, but Chandler just looked mad.  
  
"Jason, I…" Jason ignored him and turned away back to Phoebe and handed her an envelope filled with cash.  
  
"I hope there's enough in there, I didn't get the opportunity to ask what you charged, but im sure Virgin Boy can give you extra if needs be. Oh, and I took the liberty of booking you into the Broadway motel around the corner. It's booked under the name Bing. Oh and sweetie, be gentle with him," He laughed and walked away leaving a very nervous Chandler and Phoebe standing in front of each other, both looking down at the ground searching for words, each hoping the other would make the first move.  
  
"Do, em, do you want to leave now?" Phoebe plucked up the courage to speak and let her eyes drift from the floor and onto the eyes of a stunned looking Chandler.  
  
Her words had jolted him to look at her and he couldn't believe his eyes. She was just like the woman in his dreams.  
  
"She's so beautiful!" He exclaimed into himself, finding it hard to believe. All the hookers he had ever seen on TV had been trashy looking women, unkempt and sleazy, but she was so different. She had a certain look of innocence in her eyes that he couldn't help but feel drawn to.  
  
"Eh, yeah I suppose," he stuttered unintelligibly, clearly embarrassed, but very much in awe.  
  
Chandler turned and walked off towards the motel that he had often passed on his way to the club he frequented with his friends at the weekends, and Phoebe followed him unsurely, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on the back of his head, the memory of his face clear in her head.  
  
He wasn't like she imagined at all. She had expected a guy like Jason, all cocky with a smart mouth just waiting to degrade her, but he hadn't, yet anyway.   
  
"Here we are," Chandler said without looking at her, unsure if he could really go through with this, but thought it a little too late to back out now, morals or no morals.  
  
"We have reservations for Bing," Chandler could feel the receptionists eyes check him over as they approached the front desk, and then move over to Phoebe, whose attire gave the game away. The embarrassment he felt made his cheeks blush red, knowing that the man he had never met was standing there judging him.  
  
He then surprised himself by worrying if Phoebe was feeling the same way. Why did he care about her feelings so much? He didn't know her after all.   
  
"She's just a hooker." The second he let that thought enter his mind he scolded himself for being so nasty.  
  
"No, she's a human being, and she deserves respect, despite what she is." He corrected himself.  
  
"Yes Mr Bing. Here are your keys. You're in room 214, on the left. Have a nice evening," He smirked at them both and gave Chandler a sly wink that made him nearly trip over his own feet.  
  
Both wandered over to the door in silence and Chandler turned the key in the lock to let them into the room.  
  
He switched on the light and surveyed its small surroundings.  
  
There were two single beds, separated only by a bedside table with a lamp on top and telephone directories underneath, even although there was no phone.  
  
The sheets were decorated in a floral pattern, which clashed with the rooms other décor and two different paintings adorned the walls above each bed.  
  
He heard Phoebe close the door over behind her and turned to finally look at her.  
  
She stood with her back against the door and let her eyes fall swiftly back to her feet when she saw him spin around to face her.  
  
"Have you, eh, done this before? I mean, not that I think you are, eh, inexperienced, its just, you look a little shy," He had felt the need to say something, but the minute the words started to come out he regretted every last one of them. He hadn't even been thinking about how many times she had done thing kind of thing before…or maybe he had subconsciously? All he knew was in his mind the only thing he could think about was how beautiful and captivating her eyes were, and he wished she would look up so he could see them again.  
  
His wish was granted sooner than he expected. Her eyes met his and she paused in her rely, for the first time noticing how handsome her "client" really was and it made her forget what he had just asked.  
  
"Eh, oh yeah, I mean no. I have done this before, sort of." She felt her cheeks burning as his eyes continued to bore into hers; a look of awe on his face that she could not decipher and it was beginning to scare her.   
  
Was he going to hurt her?  
  
Was his shy demeanour just a ruse?   
  
She felt her legs begin to tremble, her knees almost knocking together, and a look of dread on her face that did not go unnoticed by Chandler.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Chandler watched on as Phoebe's legs began to buckle beneath her and her back slid as though in slow motion down the door.  
  
He felt all the emotions of nervousness and fear that had been dominating him since her had arrived at the motel leave him immediately as he ran to her aid, terrified for her well being.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just a little scared and…" She cut herself off quickly, trying to get back onto her feet.   
  
Chandler tried to wrap his arm around her in comfort, but she pulled away sharply and moved towards one of the beds to sit down.  
  
"Listen, if you don't want to do this I understand. I never wanted to go through with this in the first place, I just didn't want to seem like I was rejecting you, you looked so fragile." He felt his heart melting as he realised just how lost she had looked in that alley earlier, and his own feelings of anger towards his friends set up had overshadowed how sad she appeared.  
  
The same look of sadness was reappearing as Chandler continued to justify why she shouldn't be doing this.  
  
"I'll take you back to where you work and make sure you are ok if that's what you want?" He watched for a reaction, but when he didn't get one he continued.  
  
"Phoebe? Just go home, its ok. I really don't mind. I can stay a virgin a little longer, it wont harm me, I don't think." Chandler tried to joke, and paused to see if laughed but instead she was crying.  
  
"I'm just going to go. You don't need me here hassling you." Chandler turned to walk to the door and felt hands on his shoulders.  
  
"No, please stay. If you go he will hit me again, and I can't deal with that again. Please, I need the money." Phoebe's wet eyes pleaded with him, her words shocking him to his core.  
  
"Who will hurt you?" Chandler demanded to know, anger swelling in him till he felt like her would burst. Who could possible hurt someone like her? So innocent and sweet.  
  
"No one! I didn't mean to say that, just forget it," She turned her face to right trying to get away, but Chandler now had a hold of her arms.  
  
He removed one hand from her arm and ran it through her long blonde hair, brushing if away from her face, where he could see underneath well plastered make-up, that Tony had had earlier left discreetly by her bed, was a large black bruise that almost covered her swollen cheek.  
  
Phoebe yanked her body away sharply leaving Chandler standing alone in shock.  
  
"What the hell happened to you!"   
  
"Who did that?" Chandler gawped at her.  
  
"Noone, it was an accident." She lied.  
  
"That was not an accident, I've seen accidents, and they do not go that colour! Now who has done this to you?"   
  
"Just a guy, please let it go," Phoebe tears made him shut up. He didn't want to pressure her anymore despite how angry and worried he was for her.  
  
He moved slowly towards her and wrapped his arms around her, her back to his face.  
  
She tried to struggle away from him, but he held tighter.  
  
"Shh, its ok im not going to hurt you, I just want to comfort you." Once he had spoken he felt her slowly stop squirming, then her shoulders began to heave, a huge wave of release washing over her.  
  
She turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, her body fitting into his perfectly as he soothed her tears.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away, rubbing her eyes and sniffing back more tears.  
  
"Thank you," She gave him a half-smile and sat herself back on the bed and he gave her a nod in reply. He was too busy staring at her to answer in words.  
  
She looked so sad, and went just wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh.  
  
The room filled with awkward silence as they both mulled over what had just happened.  
  
"Chandler? What's college like?" Phoebe blurted out her question absent mindedly, like nothing had just happened.  
  
"College? Well its pretty boring for the most part, but the parties are pretty good!" Chandler couldn't help but beam when he saw her smile a wide toothy grin. It was just how he pictured it, and it made him feel good inside, much to his surprise.  
  
"Do you have friends?" She continued down her line of questioning sending Chandler yet again into confusion. He couldn't help but find it a weird thing to ask. After all everyone had friends, didn't they?  
  
"Yeah, and great ones at that. They can be a little annoying at times, but I still love them all."   
  
"Tell me about them!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly as she pulled herself further up the bed and made herself comfortable, her arms curled around her knees, which were pulled tightly into her chest.  
  
He paused for a minute and joined her further up the bed, his body stretched out next to her. He could feel this was going to be a long night and wanted to be comfy before he resumed his story telling.  
  
As he finally found the position he was happy in he looked up to see her smiling down at him.  
  
This was the happiest he had ever felt and he never wanted it to end.   
  
But it was going to end, and not in the way he hoped.  
  
~*~  
  
Wohooooo, another one done. So what did you think? Still think Chandler and   
  
Phoebe should be together?  
  
Let me know what you think.  
  
Next Chapter: What happens to Chandler and Phoebe? What's Tony planning? How did Joey and Monica's date go? And will Rachel finally wise up to Jason?  
  
Mwah xxxxx 


	10. Gone but not forgotten

Chapter 10  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, but ive been down in London to see Matthew Perry in his play (again…how sad am I lol)  
  
Well that's him all finished in Britain, and you lucky Americans get him back again. But its all-good cuz it means he is away to film season 10 of friends. Yayyy Roll on sept 25th :o)  
  
This one is just a continuation from Chapter 9 really with both Chandler and Phoebe in the hotel room, but after this its back to them separately, and where the confusion begins lol  
  
Anyway, go read :o) and remember the review :o) Mwah.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chandler lay on the bed in the same position he had been in for hours, recounting excitedly his tales of college to an eagerly listening Phoebe.   
  
He had never felt this close to anyone before, not even with his parents had he felts this comfortable. Just the way she listened intently to what he said, hanging on his every word, never interrupting with her own stories, but only to ask more questions.  
  
Normally when he spoke to people he had an act, a front, which he put on. All a defence mechanism to help him cope with the awkwardness he felt at conversing. But this was different. He felt comfortable, relaxed even. And for the first time he enjoyed talking about himself, rather than being the person who listened to everyone else's woes.   
  
With her there was no need to put on a show. He could be himself and he loved it.   
  
"Ross has been like the only best friend I've ever had. I mean, ive had friends, but we are so close. He's like the brother I never had." Chandler paused for a moment to think about what he had just said. It wasn't the first time he had thought this, but when said aloud it made him contemplate the deeper meaning to it all.  
  
"Yeah, just like a brother. We help each other, we fight, we laugh, we hang out and when Ross gets the chance we talk about dinosaurs. Well rather he does the talking, and I sleep." Chandler looked up just in time to see her give a huge smile and a little chuckle. He couldn't help but feel good inside every time he heard that laugh. It meant she was enjoying his company, and it made him tingle inside, when normally all he felt when talking was like he was an idiot.  
  
"So Ross and Monica are brother and sister? And Rachel is Monica's best friend? Who is that guy that brought you to me earlier?" Phoebe was trying to build herself a mental picture of everything she was hearing and wanted to make sure it was prefect. She wanted to be able to dream about Chandler's life as her own when he was gone.  
  
"Oh Jason?" He watched as Phoebe gave a look of disgust that she tried to hide from him, but her face said a thousand words.  
  
"Jason can be a good guy, but he rubs people up the wrong way. At times it seems like he doesn't have any feelings, but im pretty sure he does deep down. But the way he treats people at times leaves me wondering why im friends with him. He seems to make it his daily mission to hurt at least one-person emotionally. Maybe its to make himself feel better? I don't suppose I'll ever know, but I sure hope he grows out of it. I'd hate to see him hurt Rachel the way he hurts others."   
  
"Why Rachel?" Phoebe moved herself from a sitting position and lay down next to Chandler, her head directly at his, her hand supporting it so she could look at him.  
  
"Those two have been dating since her first day in college. Its so bad everyone calls them Romeo and Juliet. But in Shakespeare's version I don't think Romeo had a bet with himself to see how many first years he could sleep with before the end of the year." Phoebe gave out a loud gasp.  
  
"He's cheating on Rachel? Doesn't she know?"  
  
"Oh she knows. She just wont let herself believe it. I don't know how many people have told her, but she won't admit to herself that her college sweetheart would do such a thing, and to her of all people. You see Rach has been spoiled from the minute she was born. Her dad has money, and whatever she wants she gets, men included. It doesn't make her a bad person, just a very naïve one. No ones ever said no to her, but they will one day, and it will come as a great shock. Real life is just going to hit her right in the face and hopefully knock some sense into her."  
  
"You really care about your friends don't you?" Phoebe couldn't get her head around how sweet he was. She had never met anyone like him. Someone willing to put other peoples feelings and lives before his own.  
  
"They're all I have really. I can't not care. But yeah, they all mean the world to me." They both smiled at each other and no more words needed to be said.  
  
"Wow, look, it's getting late," Chandler sat himself up straight as he noticed the sun starting to pour in through the closed shutters.  
  
"Yeah, I had better get back home before…" She shut herself up, ready to say too much again and knew this time if he questioned her she doubted she would be able to hold back.  
  
"Me too. I promised Ross I would go with him to some science exhibit at the National Museum this afternoon. Me and my big mouth" Chandler rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw Phoebe laugh.  
  
She was laughing outside, but inside she felt like she was being torn apart. She hated goodbyes. Too many people had left her and not come back, and Chandler was about to be another one and she didn't think she could stand it.  
  
"Im just gonna use the bathroom before I go." Chandler gently rubbed her arm as he slid past her to go to the toilet, giving her a wide smile as he closed over the door.  
  
She quickly shut over her eyes and tried hard to memorise that grin. Because she knew it would be the last time she saw it.  
  
She turned and lifted the money filled envelope from the nightstand and walked quietly to the door, shutting it over silently as she left.  
  
There was no way she was saying the words goodbye to him. As much as she would have liked to hugged him, or smelt him, or seen that smile or heard his voice for the last time she knew it would hurt too much.   
  
She had felt a connection with him the minute he had held her close and wanted nothing in exchange.  
  
Leaving him was killing her, but it was the way it had to be. He could never possibly see her the way she saw him. This way was for the best she tried to reason with herself as she exited the building, tears lining her face.  
  
Chandler stood washing his hands in the sink while looking into the mirror in front of him. A smile crept onto his face as he pictured Phoebe outside waiting for him and he never felt happier.  
  
He couldn't understand the feeling in his stomach, but he didn't care, he was happy and that was all that mattered.  
  
He dried of his hands on a grubby towel that hung on an even grubbier steel rail and stood back in front of the mirror.  
  
"Just be cool. Don't scare her, just ask if you can see her again, as a friend." He sucked in a deep breath of air and opened the door.  
  
His eyes darted quickly around the room, which was now empty. She was gone.  
  
His smile and his heart sank at the same time.  
  
He sat back on the bed they had shared as friends, and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Why the hell was I so stupid! She was never interested in me" He wanted to hate her but he knew he couldn't. What he didn't know was why. He had just met her; he didn't know her all that well. But there had been that spark of electricity between them. The one he always dreamed of having when he met the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
But she was gone, and he would never likely see her again. Or would he?  
  
~*~  
  
I know this one was shorter than normal, but the next one will be more in-depth.   
  
Ok well you know what to do now…:o)  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: How was Mon's date with Joey? Does Chandler find Pheebs? And will Rachel finally wise up to Jason? 


	11. broken hearts

Chapter 11  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews guys on the last couple of chapters. Im glad your all enjoying the fic, and hope you all keep reading, even if you don't like the couple's ive thrown together. Coz you never know, I may just change things :o)  
  
~*~  
  
"OH LOOK! AN ALLOSAURUS SKELETON!" Ross ran away from Chandler, and like a little boy stood beneath the giant stack of animal bones, his jaw dropping in awe at the great feature before him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before and we wanted to take in its every detail, much to his friend's annoyance.  
  
Chandler had been awake all night, unable to allow himself to sleep once he returned to the college dorm. He had tossed and turned, trying to eliminate the memory of Phoebe from his mind, but it was just impossible. So he had gotten up and spent the remainder of the morning waiting on Ross in the kitchen, playing his evening over and over again in his head until he felt like her was going out of his mind.  
  
The last thing he wanted now was to be trailed around some boring science exhibit, but a promise was a promise, he couldn't let Ross down now. He would just have to grin and bear it.  
  
He stood looking bored while Ross walked circles around the exhibit, his mouth constantly agape.  
  
"What's wrong with you man? You haven't said a word since we arrived." Ross dragged himself away from the rather large dinosaur and went to make sure his friend was ok.  
  
"Nothing, I just haven't slept very well, that's all." Chandler was too exhausted too try and think of a better excuse.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Ross looked at him disappointedly, clearly upset at the prospect of leaving, but for his friend he was more than prepared to go.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna waste your day, you've been looking forward to this for like forever." Chandler knew there was no point in going home now. It didn't matter where in the world he went there would be no Phoebe there.   
  
Right now she was all he could think about, and burdening anyone else with his problem now wouldn't make the thoughts of her go away, it would just make it all seem more real.   
  
What he had to do was deal with it in his own time, and hopefully she would just become a distant reminder of a pleasant evening.  
  
Anyway, no one would understand. How could he possibly explain falling in love after a few hours, with a prostitute that he didn't even have the guts to sleep with, who had ran away from him and taken his money? Not that he gave a damn about the money, if she needed it so badly then he was more than happy for her to have it.  
  
Neither did he care about the mocking that would more than likely ensue, especially from Jason, or the judgemental attitude he would get from the girls.   
  
All he cared about was never getting the chance to make Phoebe laugh again or see that precious smile spread across her beautiful face.  
  
Or would he?   
  
He wanted to run to that alley where he had first met her and whisk her away from her life of depravation she was barely living through. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the way she spoke that she was hiding something from him, and he had to find out what it was.  
  
It was then he made a conscious decision to go and look for her once he had dropped Ross back off at NYU. He had to find her, if it killed him he had to tell her how he felt and find out if she felt the same.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe had spent her morning in much the same way as Chandler had. She moped around Tony's house, unable to sleep, or eat for the pain that was tugging at her heart.  
  
She lay herself down on the couch and curled herself into a foetal position to once again think about the first man she had ever had any respect for. She wouldn't allow herself to believe it was love; she had never felt it before and couldn't be sure if this was the real thing. The only thing she was sure of was she was setting herself up for a fall if she let her emotions get the better of her.   
  
Her daydreaming was unexpectedly put on hold as she heard an all too familiar noise.  
  
She jolted her head up as she heard the front door slam shut forcefully.   
  
Tony had been out all night, and this was, she expected, him returning. She had no idea where he had been, and she didn't really care either. It meant she had had a peaceful morning to herself without him leeching all over her, or getting too handy with his fists and mouth when she didn't do exactly what he told her to.  
  
She listened intently to his approaching footsteps and abruptly sat up and straightened herself out. She did dare let him see her lazing about doing nothing.   
  
"Your back. Good." Tony did not look in the slightest bit pleased as he walked towards the table in front of her and lifted the envelope filled with Chandler's money that she had left there for him.  
  
She gulped loudly as he removed the cash and began to count it. Sweat began to descend down her brow, and her heart began palpitating unsteadily as she awaited the fate that was to befall her.  
  
With the mood he was in she had no idea what would come next. She had made him money, but would it be enough to satisfy him and stop a beating? She doubted it, but maybe he would forgive her?  
  
"Not bad. At least you made something. But in future I want to see more than this, got it?" Phoebe nodded enthusiastically and held her breath until he had sat down away from her. She was in the clear for the first time since she had started working for him, finally pleasing him. But she still had a feeling of butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of having to at least double her "wages" later that evening. So she wasn't totally off the hook quite yet.  
  
Silence filled the room, apart from the odd grumble from Tony as he removed his shoes and jacket to make himself more comfortable.  
  
Phoebe was terrified to start a conversation in case she infuriated him in some way so she sat quietly, waiting to be spoken to.   
  
He was easily annoyed, and she always seemed to push him over the edge in one-way or another. But she had definitely learnt her lesson where he was concerned and she still had the bruises to prove it.  
  
Once he had settled he let his gaze drop on Phoebe, and his continual staring was making her feel more than a little awkward. She shifted her feet back and forth, and twiddled her thumbs nervously, waiting on him removing his eyes from her, but he never did. He was too busy thinking.  
  
"You know what. Im looking at you, and you're not that ugly. So why have you only had one client in the entire time you've been working? Ive never had this problem with any of my other girls. So either you aren't trying hard enough, or it's where you're standing." Tony's tone was unemotional as he spoke and Phoebe kept her head down the whole time.  
  
"So which one is it? Because either way it will have to be sorted" His voice was beginning to change again, and it was scaring her.  
  
"I'm trying I swear, Tony. I don't know why I can't get clients. Maybe it is the location?" Phoebe ran all her words together, hurriedly trying to defend her, panic clear in her voice.  
  
"Hmmm, I'll take your word for it. But if I move you, and we still have the same problems you're going to be sorry." Tony stood up and walked towards her, grabbing her by the wrist, unaware of his own strength.  
  
"Im taking you to meet one of the other girls. You can share her spot for the moment, and maybe pick up some tips along the way."  
  
Phoebe could feel the pain run up her arm as his grip tightened and didn't have the nerve to pull away or object. She knew he would just seize her tighter in spite.  
  
As usual she had no option but go along with him. But all that was about to change and it would alter her life forever.  
  
~~*~~ 


	12. Seperation

Chapter 12  
  
Someone like you  
  
A/N: I know this one has been a long time coming and I apologise, but ive had that damn ms blaster virus and its been a nightmare for me to write when the pc is so screwed up. I think I have it sorted now, so there should be no more delays :o)  
  
I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing, yet again. It really means a lot to know your following the story and enjoying it too. It really inspires me to keep writing. So once again, thank you all. Mwah  
  
Ok go read and review if you like it :o) And remember, if you have any ideas, or would like to see something happen ask away and ill try and fit it in for you.  
  
~*~  
  
After a more than exhausting night and day, the sight of the college dorm in the near distance was a relief to chandler's eyes.  
  
He was absolutely desperate to drop Ross off and hot foot it into the city in pursuit of Phoebe. But as he drew closer to the apartment block steps he knew things weren't going to turn out as planned.  
  
"Hey! Look who it is! Everyone gather round and take a good look, because before you we have a changed man. That's right folks, not a boy anymore, but a man." Jason hauled himself away from Rachel and his other friends and raced over the car where an embarrassed looking chandler and a confused looking Ross sat in silence watching Jason's approach.  
  
"What's he going on about?" Rachel questioned rhetorically to her friends, who could only shake their heads and shrug their shoulders in just as much bewilderment. They were just as much in the dark as she was.  
  
"Shut up Jason!" Chandler was not in the mood for his friends mind games and the anger that was plastered all over his face was unmistakable to everyone bar Jason, who wasn't planning on stopping his haranguing any time soon.  
  
"Awww, there's no need to be embarrassed man, you should be proud! If I was you I'd be up on the roof announcing it to the world!"  
  
"Announcing what?" Monica asked in puzzlement as she snuggled into a leather-clad Joey.  
  
Jason turned away from the car for a moment and looked back at his friends sat on the stairs.  
  
"Our friend lost his virginity last night and it was all thanks to me," A look of smugness washed all over his face as he grinned at the taken aback looks around him.  
  
"WHAT!" Ross nearly choked on the air he was breathing at this sudden revelation, but no one noticed. They were all too busy cheering and the shouts of "wohooooo!" and "Way to go Chandler!" drowned out his own cries.  
  
"He was a virgin? Wow" Joey couldn't believe a college senior could be so sexually inexperienced. After all that was what college was about wasn't it? Partying hard and getting laid as often as was humanly possible. You didn't go to study surely?  
  
"So how does it feel?" Jason laughed, throwing his head back dramatically, overtaken by hysteria.  
  
"Will you get out of the way so I can get out of the car!" Chandler reached for the handle and opened the vehicles door ajar, until it would go no further, only leaving a small gap and definitely not enough room for him to exit. He gave a loud sigh of defeated as Jason carried on and blanked him.  
  
"That bad huh? Oh well never mind buddy. I wouldn't worry about it too much just yet; first times are never a good experience. Even when your partner is a pro." His laughter echoed around the quiet grounds once again as he guffawed at his own private joke that only Chandler and he fully understood.  
  
He doubled over, leaning on the car for support as he fought for breath, more rapturous laughter blaring out between each deep inhalation.  
  
The others watched on in bemusement, not sure whether to laugh with him, or at him, but all choose neither, as their gaze drifted to the look of suppressed rage on Chandler's pale face they became transfixed, wondering if and when he would explode.  
  
They didn't have to wait much longer to find out.  
  
Jason had pushed one to many of Chandler's buttons and he wasn't going to sit there and take it any longer.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT OF THE GOD DAMN WAY!" Chandler, still with his hand on the car door, thrust it open with all his might, knocking an unaware, and now silent Jason to the hard concrete pavement with a thud as it hit him on the side. The girls gasped loudly as Chandler got out of the car and slammed the door back over so forcefully the car shook slightly. No one had ever seen him act like this before, and it was enough to worry them. Even Joey, who was used to this type of behaviour, felt more than a little intimidated.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Jason's humour was now well and truly gone and it was replaced with an expression of extreme irritability as he rose to his feet once again and brushed himself off, pain from the fall hurtling around his body and a large bloody graze on his left cheek.  
  
"No, you watch it!" Chandler gave his friend a look of contention as he stopped to look at him in disgust before turning away.  
  
"Chandler, are you ok?" Rachel made a grab for her friends arm as he stormed past her up the stone steps, ignoring her, and his friends as he made his way into the dorm's hallway bypassing her question.  
  
As the swing doors rattled back and forth, slowing with every movement and Chandler disappeared out of sight; the gang sat in stunned silence.  
  
Jason walked back to the steps, still taken aback by the recent events, and tried to embrace Rachel in hug, but she pushed him off, a look of repulsion similar to the one Chandler had given him, on her face.  
  
She had all of a sudden seen a different side to him, a new light shed on his personality, and she was no longer impressed by his conduct. There was a time when she would have encouraged him to act like that, egged him on just for the fun of it, but now it didn't seem so funny.  
  
She didn't know if it was her maturing or if it was Jason acting younger, but somehow she felt a distance between them right at that moment and she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chandler threw himself down forcefully onto his bed.  
  
"I WISH I HAD NEVER MET HER!" He screamed it out in frustration, but deep down in his heart he knew he didn't mean it. He was thankful that he had had her in his life at all, even if it was for just a few short hours. It had been worth it. But he had to let his frustrations out in some way, the only way he knew how, and that was anger.  
  
From an early age his mother had instilled in him that for a boy, or man to cry was wrong, and he shouldn't do it, otherwise he would end up being a drunken, over emotional drag queen, doing burlesques in Vegas, just like his father. Something for years, that had plagued him with fear, so much so he held every waking emotion inside.  
  
And it had been since then he had found it hard to show any kind of feeling towards other people, even as much as a hug sometimes made him uncomfortable. But somehow with Phoebe it had been different. He had wanted to hug her, and make her feel better, despite his own inabilities to show sentiment, he put that aside and as he wrapped his arms around her something inside him had snapped. He enjoyed the sensations that had awoken in him, and he wanted to share it again, but only if it was with her.  
  
A little tear trickled down his cheek and he didn't make an effort to wipe it away. No one was there to see, or to judge. Only himself, and for once he didn't care, or feel frightened. All he felt was pain, and hurt. He wanted to see her again so badly, and as time drew on it got more and more unlikely it would happen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok my little blonde employee, this is your new patch" Tony opened a small wooden doorway behind an alley to reveal a small cupboard like room, with a dirty mattress laying in the middle of the floor. There was barely enough room for her, never mind another person.  
  
"This is normally Tina's space, but I don't think she will mind you sharing it with her." Phoebe was lost for words. It was the most disgusting place she had ever seen, and she had live on the streets for nearly 3 years. She had never imagined there was a worse place than that.  
  
"It will save you hunting for motels and the like. You find your client and you can bring them back here. And you wont have far to walk. Such simplicity. I don't know how Tina ever thought of it. Between me and you she's a bit stupid." Tony laughed his usual cackle, but was stopped by the sound of an approaching car.  
  
"Don't move." Tony stood in front of Phoebe as if to hide her and watched to see who was in the car, which had now become stationary beside him.  
  
"I'm looking for Tina, you seen her?" The guy in the car rolled down his window and leaned out to get a better look at Tony.  
  
"Jack! Long time no see!" Tony walked over to the window and shook the mans hand.  
  
"Tony! I almost didn't recognise you. You lost weight!"  
  
"Yeah, well it's the stress of watching these dumb bitches 24/7. They are more hassle than they are worth at times." Jack nodded in knowing recognition.  
  
"So what you wanting Tina for?" Tony continued.  
  
"What do you think! What else would I want with a 20 year old hooker" They both laughed heartily, clearly both on the same wavelength.  
  
"Well Tina isn't here just now by the looks of it im afraid. But I can offer you one of my other girls if you're desperate." Tony was all of a sudden acting rather nicely at the prospect of a wad of cash coming his way.  
  
"Is that her?" Jack nodded towards Phoebe, who awkwardly looked around her, embarrassed at being vetted like a cow at a cattle market.  
  
"It sure is. She's one of my newest girls, but she's a good'ne. I've had her myself."  
  
Jack pondered it for a moment, looking her up and down to check her out, making sure there were no flaws that would turn him off.  
  
"Ok, bring her over." Jack still didn't look to sure about her, but he was desperate, and she would do for the moment until his regular, Tina was available again.  
  
"Phoebe, get your ass over here now!" Tony turned and screamed at her and she joined him reluctantly.  
  
"This is a friend of mine, and he needs some.help. So be a good little girl and get in the car." Phoebe nodded and opened the passenger door to let herself into the car.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Jack. Now take care of this one, I don't want to scare her too soon in." Both laughed again at there own jokes.  
  
"Ill bring her back in one piece, I promise. Good doing business with you again." And with that he drove off leaving Tony alone.  
  
Phoebe could feel her heart pounding in fear. This was it for her, she had her first real client and there was no getting out of it.  
  
She closed her eyes over as Jack drove her to an undisclosed location and pictured the face of Chandler in her mind. Just the way he had looked as he lay in bed recounting tales of school.  
  
It was him that would get her through this, and she would never get to thank him.  
  
~~*~~~  
  
Next chapter: Who is Tina? Joey gets closer to Chandler and tells him a secret. Ross comes to Rachel's rescue and Phoebe gets mixed up in other things. 


	13. getting closer

Chapter 13  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
A/N: See I promised more regular updates ;o)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chandler felt a depression that he hadn't had since childhood wash over him, and take over his senses. He wanted to lie in his bed forever and never have to face the cruel, harsh reality of the world and life again.  
  
It was life was one big mess, and it always had been. Nothing was ever simple; it was an ongoing nightmare that he just couldn't seem to wake up from.  
  
He couldn't understand why a jerk like Jason could get all the girls he could ever dream of, and he, Chandler, a sweet, caring loving guy, who wanted only the one girl couldn't even get that.  
  
Was he doing something wrong? Should he act like more of an asshole to get what he wanted? Would that work? Because if it did work he was more than prepared to give it a try.  
  
"Chandler?" An unfamiliar voice broke Chandler away from his thoughts as he sat upright in bed to await the appearance of whoever was at the door.  
  
"Come in," He shouted reluctantly to his surprise visitor.  
  
And surprise it definitely was.  
  
"Joey?" Chandler looked at the handsome, muscular male before him, and felt a little pang of jealousy engorge him. Joey to him was another Jason, a guy with the same amount of morals as a fruit fly, who saw women as objects rather than humans.  
  
"Can I help you?" Chandlers tone threw Joey slightly. His first impression of him was that he was the joker of the pack, a funny guy who very rarely had a bad word to say to anyone. But from his earlier debacle he knew Chandler had another side, one that made him feel a little awkward.  
  
"I'm really sorry to interrupt you. I hope you don't mind me coming up to see you, I mean we don't really know each other, and its not like we've spoken, but Jason told us all the whole story, and I just felt like I needed to see you." Joey stuttered out his words, embarrassed at having thought he could have helped, wishing he maybe hadn't bothered now.  
  
Chandler paused for a moment after Joey had finished, wondering just exactly what had brought this guy up to his room. Did he think he was some kind of advice councillor? Was he up to congratulate him on being "one of the guys" now after his wild night of supposed passion, that didn't even happen in the first place?  
  
Joey, noticing the look of Chandlers face thought he had better elaborate, even though all he wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow him.  
  
""No one knows im up here. I told Mon I was going to the toilet." He moved apprehensively closer to Chandler's bed, constantly aware of the still violent look in Chandler's eyes.  
  
"Listen man, I know you probably don't like me, but im a good guy honest. Im not like Jason if that's what you think. Hell I don't even like the guy; I think he's a bit of an asshole to be honest. I just put up with him for Monica's sake, but I'd love to punch his lights out!" Joey looked so sincere and jittery it made Chandler laugh and ease off a bit. Maybe his first impression of this guy had been wrong after all.  
  
"Hey its ok. I really appreciate you coming up here when you didn't have to. So Jason let his big mouth runaway with him again huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but no ones paying him any attention, honest. You have some great friends down there, they're all being really supportive and ignoring that idiot."  
  
"So my names not mud then?" Chandler looked so relieved it was almost as though he would cry.  
  
"God no. Those guys love you! I wish I had friends like that. You're a lucky guy, im jealous." Joey hung his head in embarrassment.  
  
"You're jealous of me?" Chandler looked happy-shocked.  
  
"A little. I mean, you have so much going for you. Great buddies who love you, your clever enough to get into a good college, you have good career prospects ahead of you because of it. You have more than I could wish for."  
  
Chandler didn't realise it until someone else pointed it out, but he did have it food after all. Life maybe wasn't so bad after all. But all he needed now was one person to fill the gaping void in his heart. But he was sure he could cope now until she was back in his life, if that would even happen.  
  
"Thanks buddy, you don't know how much that means to me," Chandler patted Joeys shoulder in sincerity.  
  
Your welcome," Joey flashed him a smile that could light a room, now feeling more comfortable to be where he was, his body relaxed.  
  
"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, if its too weird, but this "girl" you "met" last night.you know what, never mind," Joey stood up and went to walk away.  
  
"Wait! What were you going to ask?" Chandler called him back in an urgent tone, hoping he would finish the sentence he had started.  
  
Joey stopped and thought for a minute.  
  
"Was she small, with dark hair? Kinda Italian looking?" He looked away, turning red.  
  
"No, she was the opposite in fact. Her name was Phoebe if that helps?" Chandler was extremely confused at Joey's line of questioning.  
  
"Oh, ok then," he turned to walk away, but again was stopped by Chandler's persistency.  
  
"Can I ask why you wanted to know?"  
  
Joey turned back again and sat himself back down on the bed.  
  
"If I tell you, can you promise not to say anything to anyone else, I don't want anyone else knowing by business. I really need to speak to someone this is eating me alive, and I know I can trust you."  
  
"Of course. I wont say a word. Are you ok Joey?" Chandler looked on at his new friend in concern. He had never seen him look so drawn and sad before. He was normally so macho looking whenever he saw him around campus with Monica.  
  
"Thanks. I don't know where to start really, its all so complicated. I should probably tell you a bit about me first." Chandler nodded and got himself comfy. He could tell this was going to take a while.  
  
" I live over in Queens, with my family, which by normal standards is pretty big. There is my Mom, Dad, Grandma, and my seven sisters as well as me. Well six sisters now. You see about a year ago, my sister, Tina started dating this guy, Tony I think his name was. Well, they were going out for a few weeks, when one day we get home, and there's this note left on the kitchen table from her. She says she leaving to live with Tony, but she can't see us anymore, as it would upset him or something. My Mom was going out of her mind with worry, and still is. But no matter how hard we looked for her she was nowhere to be seen, so we though he had moved her out of New York and onto another state. Then a few months ago, a guy I know starts harassing me for having a hooker as a sister. He saw my sister standing in some street corner down by Times Square, looking for guys." Joey felt a lump appear in his throat. He loved his youngest sister so much, and to think of her selling her body killed him.  
  
"We went down to where he had saw her, but it looks like she has moved on. This bastard wasn't her boyfriend after all, he was her pimp." A little tear fell from his eyes, but he brushed it away quickly before Chandler could see.  
  
"I miss her so much man. She's my baby sister for Christ sake; she shouldn't be out living on the streets doing this! She should be back with her family where she belongs."  
  
Chandler leaned his arm over and gave Joey a much-welcomed hug.  
  
"I'll help you find her," Chandler felt Joey look up at him.  
  
"You mean that?" Joey looked so overwhelmed at Chandler's generosity.  
  
"In two conditions."  
  
"What are they?" Joey looked confused.  
  
"One, you start to hang around with me and Ross more often, and two, you help me find Phoebe."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
More very soon :o)  
  
Please review and help encourage me to write lol 


	14. Missing you

Chapter 14  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: Here we go again :o) 3 chapters in 3 days, im getting good lol  
  
Can I just say, you guys are the best. Thanks for the reviews, you made my day :o)  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you ready?" Joey knocked on Chandler's door and peeked his head around, to see his friend looking immaculate in front of the mirror, preening his hair for the 20th time that morning.  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my car keys." Chandler lifted the set of keys hesitantly. His nerves were shot to pieces, just thinking of what he may find when they went on there search for the two girls that meant the most to them in the world.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
"Lets go." He shut over the door behind him and walked silently down the corridor next to and equally nervous looking Joey.  
  
"Joe?" if there was anything Chandler needed right now it reassurance. He had to know he was doing the right thing. What if he found Phoebe and she didn't want anything to do with him? What would he do then? He didn't think he could handle the rejection. It had been bad enough when she had ran out on him, but to hear her say the words "You mean nothing to me" would break his heart in two.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Am I making the right choice here? I mean I've known this girl one night. I know nothing about her, apart from her name, and for all I know she could be a wife and mother. She ran out on me, why would she do that if she had any kind of feelings for me? I'm being so stupid. Maybe Jason was right." He stopped walking and slumped his back against the fall with a thud.  
  
"Hey, Firstly, Jason is never right. And secondly, maybe she was scared? She's probably never been used to a guy being nice to her in return for nothing. Her mind will be all over the place buddy! Chandler, go with your instincts. What do you feel in there?" Joey poked Chandler's heart with his index finger.  
  
"I love her, so much. But I'm scared; I've never felt as strongly as this for another person my whole life. I don't understand it Joey, how can I love someone I don't know?" Chandler looked close to tears as his friend rested his hand on his shoulders.  
  
"You love her because it feels right. You're a sensitive guy, more than you give yourself credit for! All I can say is she must be a pretty special girl."  
  
"She is Joe, she really is." Chandler watched Joey nod in recognition as if he fully understood just how he was feeling.  
  
"Well let's go get her!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for a great afternoon Phoebe. Here, a little something for you." Jack stopped the car at Phoebe's new spot, where he had picked her up and handed her a $50 bill.  
  
"No, I couldn't. You've already paid Tony." Phoebe turned away from his cash filled hand a tried to get out of the car.  
  
"Phoebe, please take it. This is for you, not Tony. Make sure he doesn't take it off of you. You never know when you might need it." Phoebe turned back and gave a strange look. What had he meant by that? She couldn't help but feel that he was being genuinely nice, as he had been the whole time they had been having sex.  
  
He had treated her like a lady, and not like the dirty hooker she felt like, and was. She had half expected him to be like Tony, after all, they didn't seem to be very friendly, but he was different to what she had imagined.  
  
She reached over and took the bill from his hand and returned his smile. He didn't try and snatch it back like Tony had done when she had first met him, nor did he try and keep her in the car. He just sat still will she let herself out and back to her patch.  
  
As she neared the door she could hear him drive off into the distance.  
  
She was once again alone, but not for long.  
  
"Hey, who are you!" A small, dark female walked up to her rather aggressively and crossed her arms sternly.  
  
"Eh, I'm phoebe, im one of Tony's girls. He's told me I have to share with you, you are Tina yeah?" Phoebe could feel herself shaking. This girl looked tough, and she didn't think she could handle her.  
  
Tina stood eyeing her up and down, before she uncrossed her arms and began to back off.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tina. Nice to meet ya Phoebe," She extended her hand as a peace offer.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, but you gotta be mean in this business, or everyone will walk all over you. You'll learn in time." Tina blew a large bubble with her gum, let it pop and sucked it back into her mouth.  
  
"Stick with me girl and you'll be just fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is where she was when you picked her up?" Joey and Chandler both looked around the deserted alleyway, which Chandler vaguely recognised. It had been dark the last time he was here, and all his attention had been on the beautiful blonde that had captivated and enchanted him.  
  
"This is it, I remember, because the motel we went to is right around the corner.  
  
Joey sat down on the barrel that Phoebe had become quite attached to on her two days sent there, and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Well, we have been here for over an hour and there is still no sign of her. I bet that bastards moving her around like he is with Tina."  
  
"Lets just go home. This is hopeless; we were stupid to think we could find them in a city of 8 Million people." Chandler sounded and looked just as dejected as his friend, but unlike Joey he didn't have the energy to be cruising the whole of Manhattan on a wild goose chase.  
  
"Ok, but promise me you wont ever give up, or let her leave your heart," Joey looked at Chandler with tears in his eyes, much to his shock.  
  
"I wont ever forget her. I promise."  
  
Joey nodded, happy to know Chandler was more than sincere in his answer.  
  
"Lets go home then."  
  
The finished there day out in the same way in started; in silence and in sorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe was once again alone, as Tina entertained a client in the small, dark, damp room behind her.  
  
She could hear them, and the noise began to get to her. She couldn't understand how Tina could manage to cut her mind off, and act like she was enjoying it. It was something she couldn't, and never would do. It was all too disturbing to her.  
  
After another round of moans rang out she decided to call it a night, despite having had just one customer. Tony would just have to deal with it she thought, even if it did mean him hitting her. She had had enough for one day, and she wanted to rest.  
  
As she took a slow walk home she remembered back to the stories Chandler had told her, and ran them through her head like a movie. Creating her own pictures and scenarios as she drifted into her own little make believe world for the second time that day. It was her safe place, where she would be happy.  
  
If it only it was for real, she wished to herself. And maybe one day it would?  
  
If only she knew which school Chandler was at. There were so many in New York she couldn't possibly search them all. But if she could she would run away to him, because she knew he would protect her from what Tony would do to her when he found out. But she would never know, and after the bad end to their night together there would be no way he would want to find her.  
  
As far as she could see she was trapped for eternity.  
  
Pretty soon she was back home, and to an empty house, much to her joy.  
  
She kicked off her skimpy shoes, and quietly walked into the deserted kitchen, where she planned to make herself something to eat before bed, but something on the dining room table attracted her attention.  
  
It was the envelope in which Jason had placed Chandler's money.  
  
She moved herself apprehensively towards it and looked at the plain brown paper in sorrow. She lifted it towards her, not to look inside for the money, which she noticed was gone anyway, but for the fact it made her feel closer to the man she had loved and lost.  
  
A tiny tear felt onto it as she held it close to her face and she watched as the wet patch turned darker. After a moment she placed it back on the table, where she had found it, but as she did noticed something drop to the floor from inside it.  
  
Thinking it was a dollar bill Tony had missed she bent down to pick it up. But it was no note. She could hardly believe her eyes as she read what it said.  
  
Mr Chandler Bing New York University Vanderbilt Hall 40 Washington Square North NY  
  
~*~  
  
This one is for Vanessa, who couldn't wait any longer for a new chapter lol :o) Mwah xxx  
  
So what do you think? Do you think she will go looking for him? Or do you think he will find her first?  
  
Next Chapter: Another wild dorm party leaves everyone knocked for six. Will phoebe find Chandler? And will Ross help Rachel when she needs it most?  
  
Please read and review :o) Oh and thanks for the encouragement Tricia lol xxxx 


	15. One step close

Chapter 15  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe looked at the letter that she had not been able to yet pick up and read the address that sent blood rushing to her head and her heart beating like a drum.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was her fate finally changing? Was it real? It had to be. She reached her hand over and carefully and delicately slid it between her fingers to lift it towards herself; almost terrified it would crumble away in her hands if she were rough with it.  
  
Nothing good ever happened for her, and she was certain that at any minute it would be snatched away from her cruelly, just like everything else in her life of late.  
  
Mr Chandler Bing,  
  
Vanderbilt Building,  
  
40 Washington Square North,  
  
NY  
  
She re-read it for the 2nd time in minutes, determined to memorise it lest something did happen to it. Here she had in her hand her perfect get away clause, but something was holding her back from just taking off. Would he want to see her? What if he didn't help her and she was left to come back here and face the music, and whatever Tony would have planned for her. Death was more than likely what he would inflict upon her.  
  
Before she had time to think it over any more the front door slammed shut and she knew just who it was that was home.  
  
"PHOEBE!" She snapped around to see him glaring at her like she was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. She could feel the anger rising in him and she knew what was coming. He removed his well-concealed hand from his pocket and drew it right across her face, leaving an instant red mark on her pale left cheek.  
  
Although she had seen it coming this time it didn't stop the shock from sending waves of terror shooting through her battered body.  
  
"You left work and no one told you to! Can't you see what time it is? Or have you lost the ability to tell time in the last 24 hours? You left Tina all on her own!"  
  
His hand was still free to strike at anytime, but her mouth got the better of her as she tried to recover from the blow that was inflicted upon her.  
  
"Tina works alone all the time without me, I don't think she's in any danger, do you!" Once she had said it she recoiled, but she suddenly realised she wasn't scared any more. She didn't know if it was because she knew Chandler was now within her reach, or if it was because she realised no matter what pain Tony put upon her she still had someone out there that had shown her love and with that she could conquer anything. But from now on she was standing up for herself, bruises or no bruises.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" Tony looked more shocked than angry.  
  
"I said, Tina works alone, she doesn't need me to be her guardian. Didn't you hear me? Or have you lost the ability to listen in the last 24 hours?" She was on a roll and she was loving every minute of it. There was still a little bit of fear tucked away in her, but she was sure it was that fear that was driving her on.  
  
"You disrespectful little bitch!" Now he looked irate as his temples flared with rage. He grabbed her arm and marched her towards the front door, where he opened it and flung her outside onto the damp concrete.  
  
"You can stay out there until your ready to apologise!" He slammed the door back over, obviously fuming at the monster he had created and her sudden feistiness.  
  
She took in a deep breath of air and told herself how silly, but lucky she had been. He could have seriously hurt her in there, but again she wasn't really caring, at least now that she was away from him.  
  
She stood for a moment thinking about her new situation and what she was going to do now. Should she go back to working the streets? Or lose every last bit of dignity she clung onto and go in to Tony and say sorry?  
  
No she smiled to herself. She would never apologise as long as she lived. Why should I, she asked herself? In her eyes she had done no wrong. Standing up for yourself was the right thing to do, wasn't it?  
  
She started to walk away from the house of horror that she despised, but stopped quickly as she felt something rub on her belly.  
  
She ran her hand down to the waist band of her little black skirt and the texture of paper could be felt on the palm of her hand and the tips of her fingers.  
  
She lifted the letter from its hiding place and took one last long hard look at the address. For that was where she was heading. Her mind was made up, not that she needed much persuasion. All she needed now was some courage, and a lot of luck.  
  
She was finally going to find the man of her dreams to see if he could possibly forgive her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh come on Monica, that's the 5th dress you've had on in the last minute. You got to like at least one of them surely?" Joey sat on the edge of Monica's bed, watching and waiting patiently while she tried on numerous different outfits.  
  
"Joey, it needs to be perfect, this is the party of the year and I have to look just right. And anyway, I know Rachel will be immaculate, so I need to make sure I wear something half decent, otherwise I may as well have not lost all my weight. Ill just be like her fat friend all over again, getting sympathy looks from strangers."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. He couldn't quite understand the mentality of women and their need to constantly impress all around them with their looks. Although he did appreciate it when a woman made an effort. It was what had attracted him to Mon in the first place, that and her sparkling blue eyes that looked like the bottom of the ocean.  
  
"Ok, how does this one look?" He lifted his eyes to see Monica dressed in a red backless gown that accentuated her curves, which to him were in all the right places.  
  
"WOW!" Joey's jaw nearly hit the floor as he gawped at his girlfriend.  
  
"I think you look amazing Mon. You have definitely been worth the wait."  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long tonight, I know how annoying it must be,"  
  
"I didn't mean just tonight. I've waited all my life to find someone like you and I mean it when I say you were worth waiting for."  
  
She looked into his eyes for a second, and when she saw the genuineness emanating from them she couldn't help but throw herself into his muscular body for an embrace that was to last for what seemed like a lifetime.  
  
No man had ever said something as nice to her and meant it as much as she believed Joey had. All her life she had been the fat girl. The girl everyone mocked, or took pity on. Even her own Mother had told her from an early age that she would never have a man love her, not as long as she looked like the Pillsbury doughboy. But now none of her Mothers cruel words mattered, for she had Joey, the love of her life, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was going to walk into this party with her head held high, like she was the luckiest woman alive, instead of feeling like a second rate citizen next to her best friend. This time she had Joey on her arm, and she couldn't have been more proud.  
  
She kissed him until her lips were sore and swollen, but still she couldn't find the will power to pull herself away. Not for all the money in the world would she have broken that kiss. She ran her hands through his well-gelled hair while he used his hands to explore her bare back.  
  
"Hey you two, can you put each other down for a moment? We have a party to get to!" Rachel stood in their doorway with Jason's arms wrapped around her waist, where they always seemed to be these days, and Ross stood beside them, trying to avert his eyes from all the showing of affection that was being displayed all around him. Little pangs of jealousy made him tut in disgust, when deep down the love that his friends had readily embraced was all he craved for.  
  
The woman of his dreams was just a few feet away, but she may as well have been at the other end of the world for all she noticed him. To her Ross was just a dork, a science geek, who she only seemed to tolerate for the sake of her best friend and the fact he was her brother. The only men she was interested in were the ones who would end up hurting her in the long run.  
  
"We're ready," Monica coyly brushed her tousled hair down with her hand and straightened out her dress. She turned off the lights and took one last lingering look in the mirror with a smile. She didn't look her dress; instead she looked at the smudged lipstick on her face, a reminder of her recent of kiss with the man of her dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Music blared out around the dorm rooms, whose doors were all open, as a free for all. Kegs of beer on tap and bottles of various spirits and wines were scattered around for people to help themselves to, as was part of the normal dorm party policy. The more alcohol the better the party was everyone's motto, and it was a statement that usually rang true. But with more alcohol came more drunken exploits, one-night stands, and the occasional fight out on campus as the revellers descended home for the night. And tonight would be different.  
  
"Wow, this is better than I imagined!" Rachel gawped at the vast amount of bodies, all with glasses in their hands, wandering around enjoying themselves. It looked like the whole university were here with friends.  
  
"Yeah," Monica followed her friend's gaze and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I've never seen this many people in the one room at the one time!" Ross looked equally in awe, if not a little scared. He liked peace and quiet, not loud rabbles. But he hated missing out on anything and he didn't want to be the only one in the dark in the morning when the gossip was circulating. He was too used to feeling like an outsider when stories were being shared. This time he was adamant that whatever happened he would be in the thick of it. A decision he would live to thank.  
  
"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" Chandler waved his hands in the air to attract the attention of his friends, knowing the music was far too loud for them to hear his shouts.  
  
"Look, there's Chandler," Joey let go of Monica and was the first one to rush over to his new best friend, an innocent act that only seemed to add to Ross' growing jealous tendencies.  
  
Ever since their swapping of secrets the two had been inseparable when together. A strong bond growing between them as they realised how much they had in common, despite their earlier misconceptions of on another.  
  
"How you hanging in there man?" Joey whispered before the others approached, still overly concerned for his friends well being.  
  
"Not bad Joe, not bad at all. But I think its got something to do with the over consumption of lager." Both gave a laugh, but each knew it was just Chandler's normal jovial coping mechanism of cracking a joke to cover the hurt that lay underneath his thick skin.  
  
A tall, dark haired, tanned female at the other end of the room flicked her hair, and threw a flirtatious look over to where the group was standing, but only one person noticed.  
  
"Rach, I have to go do something, I'll be right back," Jason removed his arms from around his girlfriends waist and licked his lips as he made the approach to what would be his latest conquest.  
  
"Ok hun, but don't be too long ok?!" He ignored her, his mind too busy on his seduction techniques to be caring what she had stated.  
  
"LETS GET DRINKS!" Rachel, now free, and looking slightly lost without her man stuck to her, screamed, throwing her arms in the air, joining in the whoops with her friends.  
  
The group dispersed around the room, leaving Chandler and Ross alone in the middle of the room, next to a huge black speaker that was literally about to burst with noise.  
  
Each of them had things on there mind, and their faces gave the game away, but neither questioned each other, feeling things were probably better left unsaid, this was a party after all, not a wake.  
  
Chandler held up his empty glass to signify he was going for a top up and wandered into the room that held the lager he was becoming quite partial to as the night drew on.  
  
He held his glass beneath the beer keg's tap and waited on it filling to the top. A multitude of thoughts ran through his mind as he watched the brown liquid trickle slowly to the rim.  
  
This was going to be a long night, and a very eventful one that, and it was probably for the best that he didn't know what was ahead.  
  
Things were about to get messy, and it would change all his friends' lives forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe had been sauntering around the city for 3 hours, freezing cold on the winters night, that sent icy chills down the length of her spine. Her attire, which left very little to the imagination, was also no good for retaining heat.  
  
Occasionally she stopped a stranger to ask for directions, but with the high amount of tourists in Manhattan she was having very little luck in finding someone who could show her the way to NYU.  
  
She was almost on the verge of giving up, when she stuck he right hand into the tiny pocket of her skirt that could barely hold a quarter never mind her fingers. But a familiar feeling of a texture that certainly wasn't the material of her skirt brushed the tips of her fingers. Paper? But the letter was tucked into her waistband? Then it dawned on her like a light bulb had suddenly gone on in her head. It was the $50 that Jack had given her this morning. She had put the bill there to hide it from Tony and had forgotten all about it.  
  
Little tears glistened in her eyes under the bright lights of Times Square. The lace where her life, only weeks before had gone downhill. Now things were looking up for her.  
  
She stuck out her hand and hailed a bright yellow taxi, which stopped beside her on the sidewalk. She got in and removed the letter from its safe haven, and handed it to the driver.  
  
"Take me to that address please,"  
  
As the car sped off in pursuit of its destination she sat back and watched the world fly by her. This was it; there was no turning back.  
  
~*~  
  
Next Chapter: Will Phoebe get to Chandler? Will Jason get found out? What happens at the party.  
  
Lots of excitement to come lol :o)  
  
Please leave a review guys.  
  
Mwah. 


	16. Too blind to see it

Chapter 16  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
By 1am the party, which had been dubbed the party of the year, was in full swing. Students from all over campus loitered around the Vanderbilt building, while Chandler stood quietly within someone's dorm room, by the large bay window, watching a group of people he recognised from around school. One of whom had clearly had too much to drink, and was now bringing up the vast multitude of alcohol he had consumed onto the grass opposite.  
  
Chandler gave a little chuckle and looked down momentarily at the bottle of Budweiser in his left hand, and sat it down on the bedside table, half full. He knew he had had enough for the one evening, even if his initial plan was to get rolling drunk and drown his sorrows, he now wanted to keep his senses about him. If this party was going to be anything like last years catastrophe then he wanted to be fully sober and on red alert for what the end of the night would bring.  
  
"Chandler? Whatcha looking at?" Joey stood directly behind his friend and followed his gaze out of the window and down onto the now empty grass verge.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I was just off in a world of my own," He turned around briefly to make eye contact and give Joey a painted on smile, before turning back to the solace of the world outside.  
  
"You were thinking about Phoebe weren't you?"  
  
Chandler laughed and gave a single expulsion of air.  
  
"How'd you get to know me so well so quickly?" Chandler now turned his full attentions to Joey and stared at him intently, awaiting his answer.  
  
"I don't. But I know what its like to miss a loved one. You never for one minute let them leave your mind. There's never a time when I stop wondering about Tina."  
  
"Who the fuck is Tina!" Monica stood in the doorway with her arms crossed around her, a look of shocked anger on her face at what she had just heard.  
  
"Monica! It's not what you think! Tina. Well, Tina is my," Before he could get a chance to find the right words to say Monica had stormed off at great speed in tears along the crowded, noisy hallway.  
  
"MON! WAIT!" Joey ran towards the door to give chase, but stopped himself and turned back to Chandler.  
  
"What the hell am I going to tell her?" Joey looked panicked and his voice was full of desperation as he ran his hands through his immaculately gelled hair in frustration.  
  
"Tell her the truth Joe. Don't lie to her, because the truth will come out sooner or later, it always does and it would be better is she hears it from you"  
  
"You're right, but what if she doesn't understand?"  
  
"She loves you man, of course she's gonna understand. Trust me, Mon doesn't have a mean bone in her body, if anything she will be supportive when she finds out. Now go and catch her, before she sleeps with some college stud in a drunken rage." Joey could tell my Chandlers mischievous smile that he was only kidding, but the idea of losing Monica, all because of a stupid misunderstanding terrified him to his soul.  
  
"Thanks man, talk to you soon," With that Joey rushed off out of the room in hot pursuit of his girlfriend, bashing right into Rachel on the way past.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire!" Rachel rubbed her arm that had been knocked by his huge bulk, as she watched him ignore her and carry on at speed down the hall.  
  
"What got into him?"  
  
"Woman trouble. But don't ask, it's a long story!"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes knowingly, understanding fully what he meant. She had been in many a same situation where her man was concerned, and it always seemed to be parties like this one that kick started the rows.  
  
Chandler looked over Rachel's head. First to the right of her, then to the left and back again, like he was searching for something or someone.  
  
"No Jason?" Chandler looked mockingly shocked that Jason wasn't at least two steps behind her, as usual.  
  
Rachel shook her head and glanced down at her feet disappointedly.  
  
"I haven't seen him all night. The last time I saw him he said he would be right back, and that was," She looked down at her watch. "Nearly 4 hours ago." She gave a shrug, trying to brush of the fact she was feeling dejected. But Chandler had known her too long to realise how she was really feeling. He had seen the same miserable look on her face too many times and it was always Jason and his antics that were behind it.  
  
"Don't let that Jerk spoil your night, he's not worth it," Chandler wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulder and yanked her in towards him in a desperate attempt to cheer her up. He was feeling miserable himself, but he couldn't bear to see his friends hurting too.  
  
"I know you two aren't exactly on speaking terms right now, but he's not a jerk Chandler. He doesn't mean what he says and does half of the time!"  
  
Chandler recoiled away from her, amazed at her sudden jumping to his defence.  
  
"Why the hell do you always defend that asshole Rach? All that guy ever does is upset you, and you just sit there and put up with all the bullshit that he throws at you."  
  
"What!" Rachel was now equally as stunned as her friend gave her a tongue- lashing. She couldn't believe Chandler had the nerve to speak to her in such a way.  
  
He could see she was not in the slightest bit amused, but as far as he was concerned she was totally deserving of his harsh words. It was about time someone told Rachel "I'm too gullible and spoiled to believe my friends" Greene exactly what she needed to hear. Others for too long had shied away from it, but she had to know the truth, and if he was the one to tell her then so be it. He no longer cared if it would effectively ruin the friendship they had built up, it was well past that stage now.  
  
"You heard me! Or did you choose to ignore that as well? Jason is a no good waster, who continually rips the hearts out of anyone who gets close to him, especially you! But you're too blind to see it! Rachel don't you see how much of a low life he is! He's cheated on you more times than I care to remember!" Once he let the last word slip out of his mouth he wished he could suck it back in, but he knew it was too late for that. No more words, or any amount of back tracking could repair the damage he had no caused, and he hated himself for it.  
  
"Jason has never cheated on me!" Rachel managed to scream back through her tears.  
  
"Oh Rachel wake up and smell the coffee! Where do you think he's been for the last 4 hours? Down in the library studying? I don't think so, do you?"  
  
"I'm going to find him, and prove to you just how wrong you are" Rachel ran off in the same direction her best friend had gone just minutes before her, determination and frustration bubbling in her like a geyser.  
  
She sniffed back the tears that blinded her view as her legs carried her down the hallway. She told her herself over and over that Chandlers words had been fuelled from spite, but at the back of her mind she knew he would never lie to her, even in jealousy. But at the same time she couldn't allow herself to believe it was true.  
  
~*~  
  
"Monica, wait up! MONICA!" Joey was just inches behind her, but she kept running with all her might through the buildings front door and out onto the campus grounds.  
  
"MONICA I CAN EXPLAIN!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Joey! I can't believe a word you say anymore. We're FINISHED! You've lied to me! And what was that all abut earlier, telling me I was the woman you had waited your whole life on, was that all lies too?"  
  
"No, I swear it wasn't Mon. I would never lie to you. I respect and love you too much, and there's no way in the world I would ever cheat on you and risk losing everything I have with you."  
  
Monica slowed down, sat herself down on the stonewall surround and tried to get her breath back and her head around what he was telling her. How could she believe his words were true when she had just heard him tell Chandler of all people that he loved another woman?  
  
"You can't tell me that you love two women at the same time, you either love me, or this Tina bitch." Thinking her name was bad enough, but saying it out loud made her feel physically sick.  
  
Just when she thought she had found the man she would spend the rest of her life with, it had all fallen apart. She had known it was too good to be true.  
  
"I don't love Tina the way I love you!"  
  
"So you do love her then?" Her voice cracked as she broke down into sobs. This was too much for her to take. He was actually admitting to having another woman in hi life besides her. She had tried to be strong, but this news pushed her over the edge.  
  
"You're not understanding me!" Joey fought to find the courage to explain, but he was finding it harder than he expected.  
  
"How can I understand when you won't explain to me what's going on!"  
  
You could have heard a pin drop as they sat in silence. The only noise to be heard was the sound of sobs coming from a distraught Monica.  
  
"Tina is my sister Monica. That's why I love her." He hung his head, knowing that he had a lot more explaining to do.  
  
"The reason I didn't tell you about her sooner is because she's been missing for nearly a year now, and it's hard for me to talk about. I miss her so much, and I just wish I could find her and protect her from what's happening to her out on the streets. We think she's working as a hooker," He couldn't ay another word, but he didn't need to. Monica had heard enough.  
  
Monica held back the remainder of her tears and turned her head to look at her crying boyfriend. She had never seen him once break away from his cool, exterior. But now here he was, breaking his heart, and all because of a secret that for so long had been eating him alive.  
  
"Shh," She wrapped her arms around him, and planted a kiss on his wet cheek.  
  
"It's all gonna be ok," She held him tightly, and for the first time he really believed everything would be ok, for he had his soul mate by his side.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Mikey, have you seen Jason?" Rachel had tired herself out by running in and out of every room she passed, asking the same question over and over in desperate hope someone had seen her boyfriend, but so far she had had no success.  
  
Most people had given her strange looks, others point blank ignored her, and the ones that did answer never gave her the response she was looking for.  
  
"Rach, babe, come and have a drink! You look too sober!" It was true. She was sober. But that was all thanks to Chandler's verbal battering, which had brought her back to earth with a bang, taking away the giddy feeling the alcohol had induced.  
  
"I can't, I have to go find Jason." Her face was a look of anxiety, but no one seemed to notice, or care in the slightest.  
  
"You'll be lucky!" Someone she didn't know who was standing with Mikey and his friends added, sending them all into fits of drunken laughter  
  
"Yeah, try Cynthia Lewis' room" The group of guys erupted back into childish giggles and Rachel shot off like a Piston, a rage building in her like a storm ready to do damage.  
  
She knew Cynthia, but only because of the reputation she had of stealing people's boyfriends. It was common knowledge that by the end of her first year she had slept with half of the guys at NYU. But what she didn't know was if Jason was truly stupid enough to get involved with a slut like her.  
  
She got outside of the room she was sure belonged to Cynthia, but her lack of courage for confrontation held her back from breaking down the door and bursting into the room to see what was on the other side.  
  
Twice she turned away, and twice she turned back, each time and extra rush of emotion pushing her forward.  
  
She placed the palms of her hands against the wooden door, lightly at first and took a deep inhalation of Oxygen as though the extra air would help her through what she was about to do.  
  
She was just about to start putting extra pressure into her hands, when she heard her voice being called from the right.  
  
"Rachel, hi! What you up to?" Ross bounded towards her as though he couldn't have been happier to see her, a grin on his face like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Not now Ross!" He was more than used to her rejection of his advances, but this time something about her stern tone of voice disturbed him.  
  
"You ok? You look shaken"  
  
She spun around sharply to face him, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Which part of not now did you not understand! Can't you see im not in the mood for company!" She watched his eyes drift away from hers as something over her head caught his attention.  
  
The look of astonishment growing on his face told her what he had seen was not good, so much so she was afraid to turn around and look for herself, but somehow she managed it.  
  
As she turned the 180 degrees, a stunned looking Jason, minus his shirt, greeted her. And behind him an equally naked Cynthia stood, looking smugly down her nose at Rachel as though it was her that was in the wrong.  
  
Rachel's jaw practically hit the floor, even although this was what she had expected to be confronted with, there had still been a tiny part of her brain that wouldn't allow her to register it.  
  
"Rachel, this isn't how it looks. Cynthia had a problem with her plumbing and we both got soaked trying to fix it. We didn't have sex, I swear!" The more he protested the guiltier he looked, and the less she believed him. She wasn't even sure she wanted to believe him anymore.  
  
She began to back away, her gaze transfixed on the sight in front of her as she slid further and further away. She wasn't even aware of Ross' presence any longer.  
  
"Don't leave like this baby! We need to talk this out." Jason dropped the clothing he had been holding in his arms and grabbed a hold of Rachel's wrists, tying in vain to pull her back to him, but the harder her pulled the harder she dug her heels into the carpet, fighting to free herself from his powerful clutches.  
  
"Let go of me!" The harder she squirmed the stronger his grasp became.  
  
"You're hurting me Jason, please." Rachel could feel the tears beginning to descend her face as she felt his fingers dig agonisingly into her bones, and the pain of it shoot up her arms like she were receiving an electric shock.  
  
"You have to listen to me Rachel" Jason again ignored her request to remove his hands and began to tighten his grip, moving them further up his arms as he tied to get a better hold of her and yank her closer.  
  
Rachel's body contorted in agony as his hands crushed her, leaving red welts all along her pale skin.  
  
"She said let go!" Ross grabbed hold of Jason's left arm and tried to remove it from further hurting the woman he loved, but his strength was even too powerful for him to apprehend.  
  
"Don't get involved Ross, or you'll end up getting hurt." Jason threw him a look of warning, and returned his possessed looking eyes to his girlfriend. But Ross was in no way ready to give up the fight to protect Rachel from harm, even if he did take Jason's threat seriously, he would rather it was him in danger than her.  
  
"Take your hands of her now, asshole!" Ross threw his fists at Jason's chest, with enough force that sent him flying back into the arms of Cynthia.  
  
With her arms free, Rachel dived behind a raging Ross; terrified Jason would make another grab for her once he got back on his feet.  
  
"Did you just hit me?" Jason's eyes flared in anger.  
  
"You deserved it, now back off!" Now that the adrenaline has stopped rushing around his body Ross was a little apprehensive, and feeling less brave than before.  
  
He moved his hands around his back and let them rest gently in Rachel's hips, trying his best to protect her, but his attention was so focused on her he didn't see Jason's fist fly towards his face.  
  
He stumbled back and paused for a second of recollection before he raised his own arm and retaliated, twice as hard. Jason had really done it this time.  
  
A crowd had begun to gather in a circle around them as the commotion began to heat up. Someone at the front launched into a chorus of "FIGHT!" repeating it over, stirring up with rest of the revellers who joined in on the chanting. The noise brought more people running from their rooms and into the hallway to watch the one time friends rolling around the ground, fists flying, and the thuds of the punches echoed around them.  
  
No one tried to move in and break it up; instead they huddled closer to catch a better glimpse of the action. Only Rachel made an attempt to get amongst them, but things had grown so intense she couldn't get close enough, at least not without getting herself hurt in the cross fire. All she could do was stand and observe two people she cared about try to kill each other, and it was all over her.  
  
She couldn't bear to watch, this was too terrible to comprehend.  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler watched as the room he was still stood in began to clear all of a sudden, and he listen curiously to the loud chanting of "Fight!" resonating around the 4 walls. But he didn't follow.  
  
Instead he remained where he was, quite contented, by the window. His stare was transfixed, as it had been for the last hour. He was desperately attempting to revaluate his life. All around him, his friends were vanishing further and further away from his reach and he had never felt so alone as he did right now. But still he couldn't help but wonder if it was himself that was pushing them away.  
  
His teary eyes fell from there gaze in the sky, and let them fall back down onto the once empty grass verge, that he had been unconsciously studying, memorising its every delicate detail. But now something was different.  
  
He blinked a few times, closing his eyes and reopening them to make sure what he was seeing wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He pressed his nose against the glass windowpane, and kept it there until the condensation that had built up from his close breathing barred his view.  
  
He was almost certain it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he had to be 100% certain.  
  
He pushed himself away from the glass and sprinted down the hall, which had seen its fair share of action tonight, and hurtled down the buildings steps at record speed.  
  
Phoebe was outside, and she was walking into the dark distance. He had to reach her before she disappeared.  
  
But would his legs carry him there in enough time?  
  
~*~  
  
Let me know what you think :o) Xxxx 


	17. All cried out

Chapter 17  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with fends  
  
~*~  
  
As Chandler hurtled himself out onto the caus grounds, fighting for breath due to his over use of energy, he noticed the emptiness and the eerie silenc envelope him. He turned his head in every feasible direction, but Phoebe was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He took a sharp intake of cold, crisp New York winter air and becan to scream.  
  
"PHOEBE!" He started to run forward, down the grass verge onto the concrete road that led down into the city.  
  
"PHOEBE!" He couldn't run any more. He was worn out, and it showed on his face. His body bent double, and he rested his hands on his knees as he felt like his lungs would collapse at any minute.  
  
"Phoebe!" This time his scream was barely a whisper as the oxygen levels remained low.  
  
Tears of frustration poured from his eyes as he realised it was his mind playing tricks on him after all. She had never been there in the first place, and he had just got his hopes up, only to be let down.  
  
Deep down he had known it was too good to be true, and that there was no way it really could have been her; she didn't know where he lived. But in his heart he had wanted to believe it, and for a minute he did. But now all he had in his heart was sadness yet again.  
  
Once the air had returned to his depleted lungs he sat himself down on the grass and stared up into the starry black sky, its darkness stretching for eternity. The moon's light cast a shadow all around him as he gazed up, mesmerised and deep in thought.  
  
"Please God keep her safe," He whispered his words, but the impact they had on him was great. He knew she was in danger on the streets. Any 18 year old who was all alone would be, but that night he had met her he had felt a vulnerability in her, and he just hoped someone was watching over and keeping her from harms way, until the day he was able to hold her once again in his arms and protect her for himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe wandered around in the near darkness, a little fearful of the unknown surroundings. The tall buildings made her feel tiny, their hugeness and unfamiliarity encasing her like a black cloud.  
  
She had taken a wrong turning a second before, and now she had no idea how to get back towards the main entrance where the taxi had dropped her off. She felt safe and comfortable back there where it was well lit, but here in the passageway between two dorm buildings it was cold, dark and extremely frightening.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken and she swivelled around to see who had shouted her name. She could have sworn her name had been called in the distance, but there was no one around her.  
  
She wanted to scream back that she was there, but she stopped herself. It was all in her imagination she convinced herself. No one here knew her, so they couldn't possibly be shouting on her. Even if she wished they would.  
  
She was cold, tired, hungry and lost. She longed for a hot meal, and a cosy bed to curl up in. But most of all she longed to find her way; her way to Chandler and into his comforting arms.  
  
As time ticked by and her hope faded she lay herself down on a nearby wall and curled into a tight ball to try and retain heat. She would spend the night and try searching again in the morning when there was more light. But for now she had to allow herself to sleep.  
  
Her eyes closed over and she began to drift off the minute her head rested on the stone bricked wall. Just before sleep took over she made herself a solemn promise that she would never give up her search for the man she loved. She had come too far now to go back to Tony.  
  
But maybe she would have no choice. He had told her his eyes were everywhere, and no matter where she went he would be one step behind her, and he meant every word he said.  
  
He knew where she was right now, and he planned to get her back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey I don't know why you felt the need to hide your past from me. We're a couple and couples should tell each other stuff like that. We shouldn't be afraid of each other's judgment. Nothing could make me think less of you sweetie."  
  
Monica and Joey had been seated on the wall having a heart to heart for the last 2 hours. Joey had told Monica the full story about his sister Tina, and all the family problems that had stemmed from her disappearance. While Monica opened her heart about her days of being overweight, and how she always felt unloved and unwanted by her family, especially her Mom, who always treated her like a second class citizen, even now that she had lost over a 100 pounds.  
  
Once both had shared their life stories each felt a huge burden had been lifted from their shoulders, and the loving bond they had together suddenly felt a lot stronger than it ever did.  
  
"I love you Monica and always will. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Nothing in my life has ever gone right, until I met you and all of a sudden it feels like none of that stuff matters anymore. With you around I feel like my life is complete, and I can achieve anything I put my mind to. I need you Mon, I never want anything to come between us again, no matter how large or small the problem is we have to talk it through the way we did tonight." Joey's words were so heartfelt it almost reduced both of them to tears. When Monica had first started to date him she imagined him to be the classic good-looking idiot male, but tonight just proved to her how wrong she had been. Joey had depths to him that had for too long been unexplored but somehow she had gotten to the bottom of them.  
  
"What If I get fat again? Will you still love me then?" Monica knew whatever fate threw at them they would cope with it together, but her weight problems had had plagued her for the majority of her childhood and teen years. No man in his right mind had ever batted an eyelid at her before Joey had come along, let alone loved her and that fear, the fear of being the outcast chubby girl was still very much buried deep within her and probably always would be for as long as she let it.  
  
Even now that she had slimmed down to a size she was comfortable with on the outside that fat girl she loathed still lived on inside her. She was still Monica, the little girl whose favourite toys was her easy bake oven and whose favourite food was double chocolate Oreo's. That would never change, and he would never change. But as long as Joey was by her side she could learn to deal with it. But what if he couldn't deal with it?  
  
"Mon, you really have to believe that I would love you no matter what you looked like. You could turn into the incredible hulk overnight and I would still be proud to have you by my side!" Normally she wouldn't have believed it, but Joey was so sincere she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"You're my Incredible Hulk!" She gave his bicep a squeeze and they both laughed heartily before stopping for a short, soft kiss.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to the party where it's warmer. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here in that dress any longer!" He clasped her hand in his and entwined their fingers together as they walked side-by-side back to the dorms.  
  
"Hey look!" Monica stopped abruptly as she spotted someone lying asleep on the wall, around the corner from where they had just been sitting.  
  
"What?" Joey followed her gaze and paused along with her.  
  
"Whoa, she must have been really drunk and passed out!" They both stood and stared in awe at a sound asleep Phoebe.  
  
"Should we help her?" Monica looked up at her boyfriend hoping he would have the answer.  
  
"We should probably just let her sleep it off." He continued to walk, but Monica, still holding his hand yanked him back.  
  
"But its freezing out here, you said it yourself, and look, she's wearing less clothes than I am. That tiny little top and skirt are barely covering an inch of skin. She'll die of Pneumonia if we leave her out here all night. Plus its too dangerous with so many drunk guys wandering around campus, anything could happen to her!"  
  
"You're probably right, but if I lift her and she wakes up and punches me in a drunken rage thinking im a pervert." Monica giggled lovingly.  
  
"I promise I'll explain to her and accept full responsibility." They exchanged smiles before Joey headed towards the sleeping girl whom he didn't recognise, but this didn't bother him. NYU was a huge place and he didn't know every last person that studied there.  
  
He manoeuvred himself as quietly as was possible and lifted her up gently into his strong arms lie she was a baby, trying his best not to wake her. She stirred only slightly at the sudden movement before resting her head against his muscular chest.  
  
"Be careful!" Monica watched the scene, cringing the whole time in case he accidentally dropped the intoxicated stranger.  
  
"She's as light as a feather Mon! I don't think she's eaten in weeks. I can feel her bones digging into me," He scrunched up his face in disgust, but he couldn't help ut feel shocked at her weightlessness.  
  
"She's got to be under a 100 pounds, at least"  
  
Monica looked equally as appalled as Joey did at the idea of someone being so thin. She had though she herself was a little too thin at 115 pounds, but this girls body was just dreadful.  
  
"Do you think she's ill?" Monica raced behind Joey, her heels making it hard to keep up with his pace as he rushed up the stairs back into the midst of the party.  
  
"Nah, but it explains why she got drunk so quickly," Monica nodded in agreement, but she had a niggling feeling that something was right with this girl, but she couldn't explain it so therefore she ignored it.  
  
As they reached the top floor the commotion in the hallway halted them.  
  
"What the hell!" The two stood dumbfounded at the sight that met them.  
  
"MONICA! HELP!" Rachel spotted them coming through the swing doors and ran desperately toward them, quickly eyeing the unconscious girl in Joey's arms before returning her attentions to her best friend.  
  
"Monica, you have to come quickly. Its Jason and Ross, their killing each other outside Cynthia's room!"  
  
Monica turned to look at Joey, who returned her looks of fear.  
  
"You go with Rachel and I'll go find a bed to put this girl into. I'll be right behind you!" Monica and Rachel ran off to the right while Joey turned to his left and opened the first closed over door he came to.  
  
He gently placed Phoebe down on the bed and ran back out of the room, switching off the light and closing the door behind him as he went.  
  
It wasn't long before he had caught up with the girls, who were now working themselves into quite a state at the sight of their boyfriend, and brother throwing punches at each other, drenched in blood, their knuckles cut down to the bone.  
  
"HEY! QUIT IT!" Joey elbowed a crowed of guys out of the way and dived in between the two, who were still brawling. He forcefully pulled the breathless pair apart, and held them at arms length away from each other.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS THIS ALL ABOUT!" Joey shouted at them while they both shamefully looked down at their feet. Neither could answer Joey's question/  
  
"Look at the state you've got the girls in! I think an apology is in order, don't you!" Joey kept his hold on both of them along with a watchful eye to make sure there was no repeat episode of the antics before.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ross looked Rachel directly in the eye as best he could through the swelling that was worsening by the minute.  
  
She burst into tears, thankful that he was okay, and gave him a nod to let him know she accepted his apology.  
  
"Your turn!" Joey tugged Jason's arm vehemently to show him he meant business.  
  
"I'm not gonna apologise for something I didn't start!" Jason pulled himself from Joey's grip and walked towards Rachel.  
  
"You pushed me too far. I would never have cheated if you hadn't made me do it. You're a frigid little bitch, and I never want to set eyes on you again!" Jason stormed back into Cynthia's room, dragging her with him and slammed the door.  
  
Rachel could hardly believe her ears as she watched him disappear. As far as she was concerned she had never been frigid in her life, but at the same time she knew she held back a lot during sex, unable to allow herself to be as adventurous and liberated as Jason wanted her to be. But he had never complained to her about it before, this revelation was news to her.  
  
"Don't listen to him Rach!" Ross wrapped his bloody hand around her shoulder and pulled her into his battered chest.  
  
The massive crowd had no dispersed back to their rooms to finish off the party leaving just Monica, Rachel, Joey and Ross alone in the hall.  
  
Monica nodded to Joey to tell him to leave with her, giving Ross and Rachel alone time to talk.  
  
They snuck off to Mon' room, leaving their friends still hugging each other outside Ross' room.  
  
"This is the worst night of my life!" Rachel cried freely into Ross' torn shirt.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not exactly been a fun night for me either,"  
  
Rachel broke away and looked up at his bruised face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ross, here I am going on about how I'm feeling when its all my fault you got into this fight in the first place. Look at the state of your face! Is it sore?" She brushed her hand lightly over his cheek and he winced in pain.  
  
"Let me help you get cleaned up," She placed her hand around his wrist as his hand was too badly swollen to touch and led him into his empty bedroom.  
  
He sat himself down on his bed and watched Rachel with enthusiasm as she filled a bowl with boiling water and lifted a clean towel from the cupboard next to the sink.  
  
"I know this is a cliché, but this is gonna hurt," Both smiled awkwardly, but it hurt Ross so much he had to straighten his face again.  
  
Rachel wet the edge of the towel and gently dabbed around his left eye, which had taken the brunt of Jason's punches.  
  
"Argh, your damned right that's sore!" He screwed his face up into a scowl as she continued to wipe away the crusted blood, moving from his eye, down his cheek and onto the side of his lips.  
  
He was now silent and bearing the agony as their eyes locked, intently staring at each other like it was the first time they had seen one another and in a way it was.  
  
Ross had never seen Rachel think of someone other than herself before without there being something in it for her at the end of her good deed. Tonight it was like her selfish ways had disappeared the minute Jason has broken all ties with her, his hold no longer on her.  
  
He had freed her, and her true personality was shining through.  
  
Rachel could feel it too. For the first time in her life she wanted to help someone who really needed it, rather than allowing someone else to aid because she had too much on her mind, or was too busy to lend a hand.  
  
Ross was her friend, but she had always seen him as a geeky 2nd year, who only had a social life thanks to her and her friends. If it hadn't been for her he would be in the study hall right now. But tonight he had proved to her he was more than that. He had put all his fears aside for her and jumped to her defence when she needed it most. He had saved her unconditionally. Never for one-minute caring if he was severely hurt, as long as she wasn't.  
  
She halted her hand at his lips and let the towel drop from her hand, their eyes never leaving their longing gaze. She leaned in so close to him she could feel his light breaths on her face.  
  
She was terrified about what she was about to do, but somehow it felt so right, despite the circumstances that had led them here. She lightly brushed her lips against his, scared he would reject her, and scared she would be hurting him. But this time he never flinched once. Instead he returned her kiss, the pain he told himself was worth it.  
  
He had waited for this moment for his entire life, and he was damned sure he wasn't going to mess it up in any way.  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler opened his eyes, and once again he was greeted with the night sky before his eyes.  
  
He had fallen asleep on the grass, and a light rainfall had awoken him. He stood up, and ran quickly back into his building before he got soaked through to the skin.  
  
The quietness of the top floor dorm amazed him. The party had died down since he had been outside, and he was more than grateful for the silence. All he wanted to do now was slip into his warm bed and forget all about tonight and its events. Tomorrow would be a fresh start for him. The day he would try and regain the life he had before he had met Phoebe.  
  
As he reached his room he pried open the door and tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He slipped of his clothes, leaving on his under garments and slid with ease into his bed. But as his body hit the mattress he realised he wasn't alone  
  
Someone else was in his bed.  
  
He jumped up and ran towards the light switch. His eyes squinted at the sudden brightness, but there was no mistaking what he was seeing this time. There she was, tucked up soundly in his bed.  
  
Phoebe.  
  
~*~  
  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :o) Thanks in advance. 


	18. To love a woman

Chapter 18  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
AN: Im glad you all like the last chapter and the fact Phoebe had finally found Chandler. There will be plenty of interaction between the two of them in the next couple of chapters to come, so staye tuned :o)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chandler watched transfixed at the figure in his bed and wondered to himself how on earth she had got there in the first place. It was like somehow his prayers had been answered and she had been magically drawn to him. There was no other way he could explain it, he just didn't see any other possible answer.  
  
There she was, the girl who in one night he had fallen in love with, and had spent months searching for, laying on his bed like she had always been there, under his nose the whole time.  
  
Her long blonde hair was scattered all over his pillow, strategically placed, her body lay on its side, above the covers, slightly curved, like she was leaning into an invisible body, crying out to be embraced.  
  
His mind whirled with thoughts as he tried to figure out what do to. He didn't know whether to cry, scream, walk over to her and hug her, leave her alone to sleep, or run around every dorm room at NYU and tell everyone that he was the happiest man on earth.  
  
After another 5 minutes of deliberation he decided to go to her side and wait on her waking up.  
  
He sat himself down on the side of the bed, which he hadn't long jumped from and turned his body around so that he could see every inch of her. He watched her eyelids flicker back and forth and tried to remember the beauty that lay beneath them. It had been those very eyes that had drawn him to her in the first place, and he longed to see the bewitching blueness once again.  
  
Phoebe's breathing remained rhythmic as she stayed in the deep sleep, that for days she had been deprived of. Tony had made sure she worked all the hours God sent. The longer she worked the more he earned, so her sleep derivation was of no concern to him, as long as he got from he what he wanted, which was a first full of dollars, occasional sex, and most importantly obedience.  
  
Chandler couldn't help but feel mesmerised by her alluring presence. Even in sleep she was the most enchanting thing he had ever seen in his life. This was just his second time seeing her, but somehow she had become more beautiful, for asleep she was serene looking, the stress that normally dominated her face was gone and a peaceful expression replaced the anxiety.  
  
He slid his back down the bed and turned onto his side, his face just inches from hers. He had one hand under his head, and the other sat freely resting on his left le as he debated with himself whether or not to stroke her soft skin.  
  
Several times he moved his arm towards her, and then retracted it back. He was afraid of waking her, or worse still scaring her. But he longed to feel her, to touch her. He wanted to memorise what she felt like, having never had the opportunity before she was brutally take away from him. This time he hoped there would be all the time in the world to take in every little detail and quirk of her being.  
  
For a second he let his eyes drift away from her tranquil face and down her body, but the sight wasn't what he was expecting. He recoiled back slightly in shock at the appearance of her stick thin body.  
  
She was wearing the same clothes she had on the night they had met, but the one big difference now was they were literally hanging off of her, were before they had been skintight. Now there was nothing to her to hold them on. She looked skeletal, so much so it was painful for chandler to look at. Her bones protruded through a thin layer of skin, like they would any minute break through the surface.  
  
He could hardly contain the horror he felt. The sight of her gaunt features made him want to weep in sorrow, sorrow that he couldn't have prevented her from being so under nourished and mistreated.  
  
Again he wanted to wrap her in the protection of his arms, but the fear he would snap her fragile bones in two with his strength stopped him for reaching out to her. Instead he removed himself from the bed as quietly as he could muster.  
  
He softly placed a blanket onto of Phoebe and watched while she sleepily opened her eyes to stare at the wall that was in her line of vision.  
  
Panic set in to an unprepared Chandler and he backed away from the bed towards the door, trying to sneak out before she saw him. He wanted the moment she saw him to be perfect, and this wasn't how he imagined it happening. He hadn't thought out what he would say, or how he should act around her. This was all too much to comprehend, but now his plans were being taken out of his hands.  
  
Phoebe felt the power of the brightly shining lights on the ceiling burn into her tired eyes a she opened them slowly, blinking back the sleep that before had enraptured her.  
  
Where was she?  
  
The last thing she remembered was being lost on campus, and laying her self down on a damp, cold, stone wall to try and get a little nap, and now here she was in a strange room that she didn't recognise.  
  
Had Tony found her and brought her home to his apartment while she had been unconscious?  
  
No, there was no way he could know where she was, was there?  
  
The white wall held her gaze until her mind fully returned and she jumped up to a sitting position on the hard mattress to scan the room and its surroundings to see if it jogged her memory in any way.  
  
She held the blanket tightly, timidly lifting it all the way to her chin and turned her head around until her gaze landed on a tall dark haired stranger standing staring at her. But this was no stranger. It was Chandler, but how?  
  
She shook her head as though she was seeing things, but no matter how hard she blinked he was still there. This was no dream, it was real, and he was there, in front of her eyes, just like she had wished for.  
  
"Hi" Chandler whispered so he didn't scare her and gave her a wide grin of reassurance that he hoped she would return.  
  
"Hi" She whispered back, and returned the smile, much to Chandler's joy. But neither made an attempt to move, they were booth too awestruck.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm so glad I found you,"  
  
"Chandler, I'm so sorry for stealing you money and running off!"  
  
Both spoke at the speed of lightening and at the same time so that their words jumbled together. They laughed awkwardly at each other and fell silent again.  
  
This was a lot harder than either had imagined. They had both expected to fall into each others arms like they reunited lovers, but this was just plain uncomfortable. Neither had any idea how the other felt about the one night they had shared, and both were too shy too bring it up.  
  
"You look tired," Chandler tried to shove his hands into his pant's pockets, until he realised he was standing in his underwear. He blushed bright red and crossed his hands over his chest instead.  
  
"Oh, yeah, um," Phoebe pulled at her hair and tried to make it cover her face. She knew she wasn't the prettiest site to look at, but his words made her feel embarrassed. She had wanted to look stunning when she saw him again for the first time, but there was never any chance of that happening.  
  
"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you must have busy looking for me. Not that I think you were wasting your time searching for me!" His red cheeks burned brightly like a furnace. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Why did he always have to screw everything up with that big mouth of his? It was always getting him into trouble and no matter how much he backtracked he could never get out the words he truly wanted to say, instead he dug himself in deeper.  
  
Phoebe stayed quiet, watchfully observing him chastising himself well he searched for something else to say. She really wanted to laugh at his quirky behaviour, but held it in, so not to further embarrass him.  
  
She loved how cute he looked with his crimson cheeks and annoyed expression. He was like a little boy who wasn't getting his own way.  
  
"Chandler its ok, I think know what you meant." She gave him a second smile of reassurance and it gave him the nerve to speak his heart like he had first intended.  
  
He sucked in his chest and went for it before he lost the courage.  
  
"What I meant to say was, you look beautiful" There he had said it. He watched in caution to how she would react. Would her time on the streets have mad her wary of men speaking to her in such a way? Would she take offence?  
  
"Thank you," She shyly played with her hair again, and now it was her turn to become scarlet. No man person had ever said that to her before and meant it with such sincerity. She couldn't see how he could perceive her as beautiful, but somehow in her heart she knew he was genuine.  
  
This wasn't going at all well. Time for a subject change, Chandler thought to himself/  
  
"So how exactly did you get here?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Rachel pulled away from her embrace with Ross and watched his face intently for a sign or reaction of his feelings of what had just happened.  
  
His eyes were still close, his mind and body stuck in the moment that Rachel had prematurely ended.  
  
"Wow!" That was the only word he could muster to sum up the tryst, but it summed it up pretty well. It was confirmation enough for Rachel. Her nerves settled and she let out a girlish giggle. She had never felt this way inside before, not over a kiss anyway. Her skin was covered in goose pimples and the hairs on the back of her neck were erect from the excitement.  
  
Ross could hardly believe his luck. For as long as he could remember he had loved Rachel, and dreamed of sharing such a moment with her, but this was better than any fantasy he had ever had. This was real, about as real as it would ever get. It was the best kiss he had ever had. To be fair, the only other lip lock he had had was at camp with a fat girl who's name he had since forgotten, and had no real grounds for comparison, but he was pretty sure it would never get any better.  
  
"Rach. Did you kiss me to get back at Jason cheating on you?" He didn't want to spoil the special moment, but he had to know the true answer. He had a heart and he didn't think he could stand it to be broken, and that was what was sure to happen if they carried on and he found out he was just a 2-minute replacement.  
  
"NO!" She was shocked at his questioning, but could hardly blame him for thinking that way. The thought would have crossed her own mind had she been in Ross' shoes.  
  
"Jason is history. He is a scumbag! I kissed you because you aren't. You're a real man Ross. I never realised it until tonight, when I saw you stick up for me that way. Jason would never have done that for me, even although we were dating. But you cast all your fears aside and fought for me! You're my hero!" She leaned in again and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Ross coyly shrugged as though it was no big deal, but his heart pounded with pride. It was like the end of a film, he had saved the day and got the girl. It was like all his Christmases had come at once.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So after I found the letter addressed to you in the envelope I got a cab up here. I got lost outside and must have fallen asleep. I don't know how I got up here?" Phoebe finished off telling Chandler her story of how she had found him and watched as he curled up on the right hand side of the bed next to her.  
  
"Whoa, sounds like you had yourself a Manhattan adventure tonight!" Chandler laughed and Phoebe joined in. This was just like the first night they had met and spent hours huddled close together on the dingy, brown motel bed.  
  
She was amazed at herself for feeling so comfortable. Here she was lying in bed with a near stranger, who was clothed in only a pair of boxer shorts and the only worry she had was that it would all end like it had before.  
  
She could never cope with having to go back to Tony and the work she hated with all her heart. For the first time in months she was happy, and able to laugh without being beaten for it. This was what life was supposed to be like and she was adamant she wasn't giving it for anything or anyone.  
  
But Tony had other ideas. He was closing in on her, and he was ready to make sure he didn't leave without her. He was taking her home to where she belonged.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok peeps, that's it for chapter 18, but the second part of this one will be up very soon!  
  
Will Phoebe and Chandler get over their fears and become a couple? Will Ross and Rachel make it without interference from Jason? And will Tony get Phoebe back, or will Chandler be able to hold onto her?  
  
Please review it only takes a second. :o)  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel felt Ross wrap his arms around her naked body 


	19. Tony's revenge: Part 1

Chapter 19  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
A/N: Hi guys. There's been another huge delay again, I know and im sorry, but things have been a bit manic here yet again (I swear if I didn't have bad luck id have no luck at all! Lol) anyway, thanks for the patience and I hope you stick with the fic, as it's nearly done :o(  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler let his eyes open slowly as his mind whirled back into awake mod. He thought back to the dream he had had, where Phoebe had been laying in his bed. Back where she belonged, with him by her side.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he thought back to how real it all seemed. He was even certain he had been able to smell her scent, and feel her gentle breath bruising over his skin as she leaned in closer to listen to his every word.  
  
He shook his head. His brain was still unable to determine between fiction and reality. Only one thing would confirm it for him. He slowly turned his head, terrified that the little bit of hope he held that it was real would be quickly taken away from him.  
  
There it was, Confirmation.  
  
Her blonde hair was scattered neatly over the pillow that he often cuddled into, pretending it was her he was holding while they fell asleep together.  
  
He let out a sharp breath, and stopped short of bursting into relieved tears. It hadn't been a dream after all. It had all been as real as he had wished it were.  
  
Phoebe began to stir gently, turning her back away from him, so that her face was just inches from his own. Her eyes remained shut tight, but a smile as big as her heart stretched across her face.  
  
She could feel him close to her. His body was nowhere near hers, but it was almost like she could feel his skin touching hers. She could smell his fading cologne in the distance, although she was unsure if it was coming from him, or if it had been lingering on his bed sheets. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered to her was that he was there, by her side, she knew she belonged.  
  
His breathing was heavy. She could hear it, rhythmically exhaling and inhaling, and she could feel the heat it threw at her bare skin. His face was near by. It had to be. Was he awake? Was he watching her?  
  
Normally this would have frightened her, to know that a man's eyes were scanning her being, but with Chandler she felt comfort in his gaze. It was like he looked right through her into her soul, a dark area that no other person had come close to seeing. But he did. She knew he could see the real Phoebe, the one she hid from the world.  
  
Chandler let his eyes rest on the face that he had fallen in love with from the first moment he had seen it before him.  
  
That smile warmed his heart, and made his insides turn over in excitement. No other woman had made him feel so nervous, but happy at the same time. She had something he couldn't put his finger on, and it was like magic. Just one small facial gesture from her could send him into a chaotic whirl.  
  
He watched her lips uncurl and rest back into their normal expression. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them? How they would feel, how they would taste  
  
His stomach lurched as his mind pictured the event. He closed his eyes back over and imagined leaning forward to make his mouth meet hers  
  
Before he knew it he felt his body carry him forward. His head began to fold, closer and closer to her with short movements. He paused for one last surge of courage and moved his face upon hers.  
  
Their lips locked together, unmoving at first, until they both let what was happening digest. The shyness they had both been bottling up disappeared in a flash and their nerves diminished along with it.  
  
This felt so right. So much so neither could believe it.  
  
Neither of them had what could be deemed the perfect kiss.  
  
Chandler had had a few drunken frat party experiences, none of which had ever left him feeling good. In fact if anything they had knocked his confidence. Girls had only ever stayed for that one kiss, before they slinked off in embarrassment in search of a jock to make them forget about the drunken fumble with the inexperienced 2nd year.  
  
Phoebe on the other hand had never been kissed with passion. A few bums on the streets had tried, after a night of drowning their sorrows with a bottle of anything with a high percentage of alcohol. And every since she had started working on the streets she had avoided all lip contact with the handful of clients she had obtained. Kissing just seemed too personal an act, and she tried to distance herself. The more impersonal the less real it felt.  
  
"Wow!" Chandler pulled back reluctantly and gasped for much need air.  
  
Phoebe giggled slightly, more out of shyness than anything, but she couldn't help but laugh at how "tingly" she felt. She had come so far in such a short space of time. The part of herself that she had locked away was slowly returning, and it was all down to love.  
  
"I'm sorry if I threw myself at you, I just saw you, and I had to kiss you. Not that I couldn't have stopped myself, I could have, but I didn't want to. Although it's not like im some kind of unstoppable monster, I just,"  
  
"Chandler, Shh!" She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips towards hers forcefully. She wanted to finish what they had started, and used the preteens of it being the only way to shut him up from his incessant rambling, a habit which she secretly loved. And it was a valid excuse to get that bit closer to him in the future. Right now this was what she planned to do with every free second she had, make out with Chandler.  
  
She was going nowhere.not have her own free will at least  
  
~~*~~  
  
Rachel scurried quietly around Ross' dorm room, picking up the clothes that had been strewn around the floor from their "encounter", which hadn't long ended. She held on tightly to the top of the crisp white sheet which was wrapped around her naked body, to stop it from slipping off as she bent down to search for the items of clothing that had been flung away as quickly as they were ripped off.  
  
"I don't see why you have to leave so soon. Why don't you stay a while longer?" Ross sounded and looked pathetic as he tried his best at talking her into remaining in bed with him.  
  
"Ross, I can't, you know people will talk if they see me leaving your room, the same night I catch my boyfriend with another woman. It's going to be bad enough to face everyone without the added pressure of this!"  
  
"EX boyfriend!" Ross over emphasised the first part, causing a harassed Rachel to pause in her search for a missing shoe that was needed to complete the pair.  
  
"What?" she scrunched up her face in confusion. She had only been half listening to him.  
  
"Never mind. Listen; do you want to meet up for breakfast? Or we could even go into town. I could take you shopping!" Ross lifted his head excitedly from his pillow at what he thought was the best idea he had ever had. How could Rachel resist shopping? "Im going to be the best boyfriend ever!" He thought to himself.  
  
"Ross I can't think about shopping just now, or eating. They're the last two things on my mind. Ahh, here it is!" She picked up her lost shoe and threw it onto her bare foot, her mind wandering from the conversation.  
  
"Ok" Ross lost all his enthusiasm and it showed on his face and by the way he spoke. The disappointment was so evident even Rachel noticed. She let out a sigh and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Ross, I know this isn't exactly an ideal way to end our evening, but I have so much to think about right now."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, there's Jason," Ross rolled his eyes, much to Rachel's disgust. "And, well, us. I need to get my head around what happened her last night. I don't just go about sleeping with people on a whim, especially when my boyfriend is right next door!"  
  
"EX boyfriend," Ross looked at her coyly, hoping she would agree, but she skipped past his remark, clearly getting annoyed at his little boy lost act.  
  
"I told you last night that Jason is history, but I need to talk to him before I can figure out where me and you are headed, if anywhere. Again, im sorry, but it's the way it has to be."  
  
She got up from the bed, leaving Ross wordless beneath the duvet. She took one last sorrowful look at him before letting herself out.  
  
Once the door was closed firmly over she let a tear trickle down her face. She was breaking his heart, just the way Jason had broken hers, but she couldn't stop herself. So much had happened in her life in the last 24 hours it's was hard not to feel the way she did. She was confused. Here she was, two men, both of which she had feelings for, and her mind wouldn't let her decide just who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
No matter how much she told herself she would never let Jason back in her life after all his lies and deceit she couldn't help but wonder if he begged her enough would she cave in? They had too much history together to throw it all away because she thought she was falling in love with something she would be too embarrassed to admit to knowing, never mind dating?  
  
Pretty soon the decision would be taken out of her hands.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chandler ran his hands over Phoebes back, gently stoking her hair as it came in contact with his fingers. The room was silent, apart from a few moans, which escaped their engaged lips.  
  
With every feel of her tongue a little part of him got braver. He felt like he was drunk. His mind didn't feel like his own. It felt like it had been taken over by a sex-starved maniac. His heart was racing with anticipation as little beads of sweat formed on his forehead.  
  
His hands wandered further around her back, suddenly meeting her bra catch, giving him idea's above his station, which he knew he would regret, but while his mind was warning him against it his body was telling him otherwise.  
  
He slid his hands up her top, and fumbled awkwardly with the catch, not noticing Phoebe's lips had stopped moving, and her body had tensed.  
  
"NO!" She yanked herself away, fighting for breath, giving Chandler the fright of his life. He had gone too far, and he knew it.  
  
"Phoebe im so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just got carried away, please don't hate me for it." He grabbed her shoulders, and felt thankful that she didn't pull away from him yet again.  
  
"Its ok," She looked away embarrassed at her outburst. She didn't understand it herself, so how on earth was she ever going to explain it to him?  
  
They sat in silence as she tried to analyse what had just happened. She had been so at ease with him, to the point where she was allowing herself to enjoy what they were doing, but the feel of him caressing her skin, just like those sleazy men who took advantage of her was too much to deal with. It brought back the horrible memories of the job she had only just left behind, and she knew it would be a while before she could get over the things that had happened to her.  
  
Maybe she wasn't ready after all?  
  
"Its not you Chandler, honest. Please don't feel like I don't want you, because I do. I'm just scared of what will happen if I do sleep with you. I've never had a "proper" relationship like this before, and I don't know the difference between sex, and making love." She felt her cheeks burning at having to admit her insecurities. She could only hope she hadn't blown her one chance at love. No other man ever understood it when she screamed no and demanded they stop; instead they just carried on until they got what they paid for.  
  
"Phoebe, you will know the difference when you're ready, and until then im not going anywhere! You take all the time you need, and you will never have to worry about me pressuring you into anything you don't want to do!" He slid his arms around her waist and watched as she broke down in relief.  
  
All he could do was hold her while she wept. He had opened a door to her feelings and he knew it was all about to come pouring out, the good and the bad. But he didn't mind as long as the burdens were removed from her.  
  
"Chandler, don't ever let Tony take me away again!" She sobbed into his chest painfully.  
  
"Im not letting anyone take you anywhere, I swear!" And he meant it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jack? Hi it's Tony. Did you find her yet? NYU? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING THERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! I AM CALM! I don't want to hear it, just make sure you're free tonight after dark, im going to get her. YES TONIGHT! DON'T ANSWER ME BACK, JUST GET HERE BY 8M!" Tony slammed down the phone in a rage. She had really crossed the line this time and he was going to make her pay.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Please review xxxx :o) 


	20. Tony's revenge: Part 2

Chapter 20  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
A/N: I can't believe it's taken me this long to get you guys a new chapter, I can only apologise again and hope you're all still reading!  
  
Vanessa: I'll email you tomorrow at work...I haven't forgotten you hon' :o) x  
  
Remember the review!!! :o)  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel sat in silence, her weary head in her trembling hands, tears staining her skin as they ran down the length of her fingers, onto the white plastic dining room table that she had been seated at since she had hastily removed herself from Ross' dorm room.  
  
She could hear the distant chirps of the birds on the outside lawn through the occasional sob's, which broke free from her lips as she fought for composure.  
  
Last night had been the worst night of her life so far, and she couldn't take her mind away from it, no matter how hard she tried to fight off the pain it had caused, it was still there, at the forefront of her brain. Her mind flitted back and forth over the events of the last 24 hours, one minute she could see Jason's pleading face, turning to that of frustrated rage, as his arms grabbed out for her, his fingers painfully twisting around her wrists. It was all a distant memory now, but somehow she could still feel the agony of his touch, on her arms, and in her heart. The bruises were visible on both.  
  
How could she still love someone so cruel, so self righteous that they didn't care about hurting another persons feelings, the feelings of someone they were supposed to be in love with.  
  
She pondered her own question for a moment, stretching her brain to find a logical answer, which it wouldn't, couldn't find. She could see no reasoning behind what was panging in her heart, other than love was truly blind.  
  
Her mind quickly wandered off to Ross, sweet precious Ross, the caring affectionate geek who would jump off the empire state building at her request, just to make her happy. Ross, the only guy who showered her with the affection she craved for, but could never return for fear of people's reaction. Ross, the gentle soul with whom she had just made love.  
  
It hadn't been the animal sex she was used to with Jason; it had been different in so many ways. It didn't feel forceful for a start; it was tender and loving, with feelings; feelings like she had never felt before.  
  
Her heart was torn in two, ripped apart by love and hate, jealousy and fear, resentment and self-loathing. Never before had she felt so screwed up. She was Rachel Karen Greene! Prom queen, head cheer leader and daddies little princess! Shit like this didn't happen to people like her! She was the most envied, sought after girl in school. Her dad had more money that Rockefeller, but no amount of little green dollar bills could by a replacement for her broken heart, or a solution to her problems.  
  
This one she had to figure out alone, with no help from Daddy or anyone else. This was her choice...Ross or Jason.  
  
~*~  
  
In his room less than 5 feet away Ross was pondering the same questions. His heart shattered in two, he lay in bed, in the same position in which he had held Rachel in his arms, but now they were cold, empty and lonely...just like how he was feeling right at that moment.  
  
Tiny droplets of water fell freely from his mournful eyes onto the bed sheets he clung to in frustration as he thought back to those amazing few hours where he had been able to hold the women he loved, the hors where his most sought after dreams had become reality.  
  
He had felt like the luckiest man alive for that split second where she was his, and only his. There was no Jason to share her with, only themselves in there own little world, where nothing else mattered. Bt now she was gone, and with her she had taken his last bit of hope.  
  
Deep down he knew she would run back into the arms of Jason the first chance she got, as much as he prayed she would throw herself back through his bedroom door and declare her undying love for him he knew it was never going to happen. He knew Rachel better than she knew herself after years of studying her ever waking move, and he knew she was yet again about to set herself up for a fall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tony! Open the door!" Jack nervously pounded on the front door of his "friend" and former business partner.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. The door flung ajar, bouncing back slightly towards Tony due to the speed and force in which it had been thrown open.  
  
No words left his mouth as he stared at Jack briefly before turning his back to him. No words were needed, Tony knew exactly why he was there. After all, it had been himself that had requested Jack's presence at that specific time.  
  
Thanks to Jack Tony now knew where Phoebe was hiding out, and with all the determination in the world he was adamant he was going to find her and bring her home, back to were she should rightfully be, working for him bringing in the pennies.  
  
"So what's the plan of action then?" Jack wrung his hands nervously, uncomfortably fidgeting under Tony's glare. Jack was no push over, he was far front it in fact. No man in his right mind would have messed with him, his huge weighted frame was enough of a visual deterrent, but somehow weasley, slime ball Tony intimidated him into a shaking, stuttering wreck.  
  
Tony was no ordinary man...he was a low life bully who cared about no other human on earth other than himself, although he tried hard to convince anyone who would listen that he loved the girls that worked with him, and that he treated them with respect, Jack knew different. He had lost count of the amount of times he had been awoken in the early hours of the morning by a phone call from his former business associate pleading for help to hide the body of yet another poor defenceless girl he had beaten the life out of when his temper had gotten the better of him and taken control of his fists.  
  
As much as it killed him to aide Tony in his cover-ups he really had no other option. Tony knew too much about him...every dodgy deal he done, every client he had conned and every occasion he had cheated on his wife with other women.  
  
Tony could ruin him and he used this little fact to his own advantage. There was no way Jack was risking losing his business, clients, wife and kids, no matter how much he harboured he would have to comply with what ever Tony asked him to do...no matter what that entailed.  
  
"Of course I have a plan! We're going to drive up to that damn campus and get that bitch back! I've already lost too much money because of her little escapade and I refuse to lose any more! Enough is enough!"  
  
"But what if we can't find her? She may have moved on?"  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Tony paused in mid pace, his eyes suddenly bulging from the sockets.  
  
Jack swallowed down hard like he had a lump in his throat and he didn't make an attempt to answer the question he was being asked.  
  
"Of course we're going to find her! He slammed his fist forcefully into the solid wooden table beside him, not once flinching at the pain that he was obviously feeling.  
  
"Unless you've been lying and you haven't really seen her at NYu at all" He made a grab for jacks collar, resting his hands forcefully down on his shoulders, getting too close to his neck for comfort.  
  
"No, no, I swear im not lying, that's not what I meant by my comment at all, I saw her when..." Jack choked over his words as he lost his cool.  
  
"Good! 'Cause if I find out your lying to me... well I don't think I'll need to tell you what'll happen! You can kiss you away your big house on the island and your happy family life for a start!"  
  
Jack nodded so hard it looked like his head would loosen itself from his neck.  
  
"Ok, now that's settled lets get a move on! Its time to get my little Pheebs back and teach her a lesson she will never forget. No one screws me over and gets away with it!"  
  
He said it and he meant it. She wasn't getting away lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Joey, can you pass me that book on ancient cooking methods that's sitting on the desk over there?" Monica didn't lift her eyes once from the pad of paper that she was erratically scribbling on. The only movement that came from her was the occasional crossing and uncrossing of her legs as she tried in vain to get into a comfortable position on the hard mattressed bed.  
  
She sniffed in a few times and lifted her head for the first time in hours.  
  
"Joe, I wish you wouldn't smoke in my room, you know how much I hate it. It stings my eyes and I'm trying to read up on last terms course work for the big exam at the start of the new semester!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll open the window. I really don't know why you're bothering with all that studying though. You're on vacation from school! Have fun!" He sat the requested book on her bed while trying to refrain from getting any more smoke in her eyes.  
  
She gave him an unappreciative glare before returning her head down to her notes.  
  
He ignored her, making no more comment and walked towards the large glass pane next to her bookcase. He unbolted it and threw it wide open, sticking his head as far threw it as he possibly could so as not to disturb his girlfriend any further.  
  
As he did he felt the cold blast of December air hit his face, the chills running his body like tiny splinters of glass poking at his skin  
  
The campus was again eerily silent...deserted during the Christmas period, with most of the college's students having gone home for the holidays that morning, after last night's annual festive party.  
  
His smoke mingled with the frosty night air as he exhaled it from his lungs. He watched it intently as he drifted into a calm dream world, until the unexpected noise of a car engine in the near distance, making its way u the narrow winding road towards the college jolted him back.  
  
His eyes drifted away from the swirls of white clouds around him and rested on the red vehicle, tracking its movements until it halted directed below him. His focus grew on the two strangers who were exiting the motor...and one looked strangely familiar. He continued to stare at him, willing his brain to remember who he was, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He had only seen him once in the distance, but he was sure it was him.  
  
"Look Mon, there's your Dad"  
  
*  
  
To be continued... ( 


	21. Suicide is Painless

Chapter 21  
  
Someone like you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything do with friends.  
  
A/N: Okay, finally another chapter updated! It's taken me months (which I'm ashamed about) but it' here now. I initially thought this would be the last chapter, until I started to write it, and I realised this fic still has quite a bit to go...maybe another 2 or 3 chapters after this one. So stick with me guys and I promise I wont leave you waiting as long for an update again :o) xxxx  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hey, look, Mon isn't that your Dad?" Joey squinted to see the mans face a little bit clearer as he ambled towards the buildings main entrance that was directly below him, with another man, who also seemed vaguely familiar, although he couldn't for the life of him fathom out why.  
  
"Oh well, "He shrugged it off, it would no doubt come back to him in time.  
  
"What, Where?" Monica screwed her face up in confusion and tried in vain to strategically remover herself from the book strewn bed on which she was studying, trying desperately not to mess up the neatly stacked papers that she had placed in perfect order around her.  
  
"There, look!" He stuck his hand out the semi-opened window and pointed down the ground, while he watched her approach him.  
  
"Joey, there's no one there!" Her confusion quickly turned to anger, and she threw him a look of contention, utterly annoyed at the unnecessary disruption that had wasted her precious study time.  
  
"He was there! I think." He didn't look so certain, but he hoped he was right; otherwise he was in for a night of getting the cold shoulder from his girlfriend.  
  
"I know I've only seen him once, but I never forget a face. Anyway, look, isn't that his car?"  
  
Monica peeled her glaring eyes away slowly from Joey and rested them again on the concrete pathway, not so certain that what she was about to see would provide her with evidence to her Dads presence on campus.  
  
In her mind this was just some childish ploy of Joeys to entice her away from the bed, and focus her attentions on something other than her studies, but she couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
"Oh, yeah, so it is." There was no mistaking her Fathers brand new Porsche. She had fallen in love with it the minute she had first laid eyes on it, having taken its every detail to memory, from the wing mirrors to the exhaust pipe.  
  
Suddenly her rage turned to a gut wrenching fear.  
  
Why was he here?  
  
What could possibly bring him all the way from Long Island into Manhattan at this time of night?  
  
Was there something wrong with her Mom? Or even Ross?  
  
"ROSS!" She lunged herself away from the window and hurtled towards the bedroom door, without giving it a second thought and without waiting on Joey.  
  
"Monica! Wait up, slow down! What's the panic? Nothings wrong with Ross, if that's what you're thinking? Your Dad could be up here for any reason. Maybe, maybe he's dropping of some stuff from home? Like some old bits of rock?" Monica shook her head fervently from side to side and continued her descent down the hallway at rapid speed.  
  
"No, I have this really bad feeling Joe. Something doesn't feel right...I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach." Her voice cracked as she tried unsuccessfully tried to suppress the tears that were welling in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Joey still felt she was being somewhat irrational, but let it go to curb an ensuing argument if he continued to contradict how she was feeling. And anyway, he had to admit, it was pretty rare for her to be wrong where sibling intuition was concerned. She and Ross were practically inseparable these days, as much as they pretended to hate each others guts, with their constant bickering and incessant bitching and nit-picking of one another, it was clear to their close circle of friends that the brother and sister had a bond that was eternally unbreakable.  
  
"Ross?" As they both approached his dorm room, Monica began to call out his name. Quietly at first, but getting louder each time he didn't answer as the terror in her worsened.  
  
"ROSS!" She pounded her fists into the heavy pine door, and while it shook slightly it didn't budge and nor was it opened, much to her frustration.  
  
"Ross, please sweetie. Answer the door if you're in there!" Her tone became gentler as she calmed slightly...he brain registering that maybe, just maybe she had been wrong after all. Slightly embarrassed now at the idea of being such a drama queen, she sunk her head in resignation. Then she heard something that made her stomach lurch and her embarrassment disappear.  
  
"Monica..." His voice was a faint whisper, but she heard it as clear as day. Even Joey looked shocked.  
  
"Ross, hold on, we're coming!" Joey forced her out of the doorway and began to kick with all his might, ignoring the soaring pains, his leg struck out repeatedly, almost rhythmically, until the lock began to weaken and the door burst open with almighty force, swinging back on him quickly and almost hurtling him out of the way.  
  
"Oh, my, God" Monica clasped her hands across her agape mouth, visibly disturbed at the sight of her brother lying on the floor by his bedside, covered only by a flimsy run of the mill college supplied bed sheet, and a bottle of empty pills in his limp, lifeless hand. This was worse than she had first anticipated.  
  
"Monica, help me, I don't want to die" It took him all the strength left in his already weak body to talk, but he knew he had to. He had to survive. He had to fight.  
  
"I only wanted to sleep, this was an accident!" His words were slurred and almost intelligible, but she understood every syllable.  
  
"Don't talk sweetie, helps on its way" She tried to keep herself as calm and composed as she could handle as she lifted the phones receiver and for the first time in her life dialled a number she wished she never had to use. 911.  
  
He needed an ambulance, and he needed it now.  
  
Tears poured from his half closed eyes. He knew he had been stupid, and the shame was alone enough to kill him. Why did he have to go down this road! A spur of the moment bad decision had plunged him into his worst nightmare, which he was now regretting.  
  
"Joey! Get Chandler!" He did exactly what she asked. He ran off, leaving her alone to cope solely  
  
She watched helplessly as her brother lay in front of her, slipping in and out of consciousness as he battled the dreaded grim reaper. His life was ebbing away before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do.  
  
She kneeled down beside him and wrapped his cold lifeless body in her arms.  
  
"Please stay with me." She begged over and over again, praying to God he would hear her.  
  
"Help's on the way!"  
  
She hoped she was right, for if he was to make it, time was of the essence.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Across campus in the Vanderbilt building, another door was being chapped.  
  
Rachel had spent the majority of her day and night deep in thought, desperately trying to make the right decisions for everyone who had become trapped in web of deceit she was stuck in the middle of.  
  
As she stood there, waiting patiently for the door to open she thought about running away and listening to the niggling voice in her head that was telling her she was doing the wrong thing once again. But her feet remained rooted to the ground. She was going no where, because this was where she wanted to be...wasn't it?  
  
"Rachel?" An astounded Jason appeared in the doorway and she quickly snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"Jason." She gave him a half-smile, afraid to give away too much of herself just yet, for fear of rejection and the mortification that would come with it.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you hated my guts? If you're here to give me a lecture on fidelity then forget it, okay. I don't want to hear it. I've made my bed, and I'm lying in it...with Cynthia."  
  
"I'm not here to argue Jas. I only wanted to talk. I've not been able to get you out of my head all day. Maybe you were right? I didn't pay you enough attention. It was no wonder you went off with...her." She couldn't bring herself to say his mistress' name; it was all still too painful and fresh.  
  
"I'm here to tell you I forgive you. It dawned on me earlier that you didn't really mean to do what you did. I know you only did it to get me to sit up and take notice of you, and it worked. I realise a relationship take a lot of effort, and I need to give you my all, 100%."  
  
Jason shook his head and tried his hardest not to laugh, but the smirk on his face was enough.  
  
"Pathetic!" He laughed inwardly.  
  
He had been right all along...she was the pushover he had always known she was. Daddies little princess was still as gullible as she was when they had first started to date.  
  
He would be a fool not to take her back-he would get away with murder with her as his girlfriend and that was just the way he liked it.  
  
He pushed the door wide open and let it go free.  
  
"Come on it baby, we have a lot of catching up to do." He smirked and grabbed her seductively into his arms.  
  
He wasn't about to change for some dumb blonde that he didn't care about, but if she wanted to believe that he would then so be it.  
  
What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...or would it?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To be continued....  
  
The next part is already written, I just need to type it up. It should be done and update by the weekend, depending on the reviews ;o) xx 


	22. Safe from Harm: Part 1

Chapter 22

Someone like You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends

A/N: This chapter should have been the last one, but as usual I've had to cut it into 2, so as not to make it too long. I'm pretty sure there will be 2 more chapters before this fic is done...but with me you just never know...it could be another 20 lol

Thanks for all the brilliant reviews on the last chapter...I know I hadn't updated in a while, but I was pleased to see people were still reading. I hope this chapters just as popular :o) xxxxx

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chandler and Phoebe sat snuggled up together, in the one scabby armchair that he possessed and they gazed longingly into each others eyes.

Their relationship was less than 2 days old, but yet it already felt so comfortable, like they had spent an eternity together.

"Mmm, this is amazing, isn't it?" Chandler pulled her tightly into his arms, with a huge grin on his face, he felt like the luckiest man alive. He had the woman of his dreams right by his side, and as far as he was concerned things simply couldn't get much better than this.

Her long blonde hair tickled at his face as she rested her weary head on his chest, but he couldn't bear to tear his hands away from her waist to swipw away the strands that were in his way.

"I know. I'd be happy to stay here forever, safe by your side." Her last comment made him sit up and tighten his grip on her.

"You're still scared that guys gonna come looking for you, aren't you?" He looked down to gage her reaction, and although she only gave a small shrug, he knew he was right.

Sadness and anger welled up in him. What horrendous things had that bastard done to her? To induce a fear so bad, that she felt terrified to leave his side. This was no man, this was a monster.

"sweetheart, as long as I'm here nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise you of that." She nodded; trying to reassure him she believed his words, but a sinking gut instinct told her this wouldn't be the case.

She knew Tony well enough to know what he was capable of. He had tried to put the fear of God into her from day one, and it had worked. By telling her what would happen to her if she ran, he had made her scared for her own life, and the life of the one she loved-Chandler.

"If you run I'll hunt you down like the dog that you are, and I'll bring you back to were you belong....dead or alive!"

His words echoed around in her mind and she felt a shiver go up her back, like someone had walked over her grave.

She shook away her feelings of dread and returned her attentions to Chandler, who was now off in a world of his own.

She was about to start up conversation when the bedroom door burst open, startling her.

"Chandler!" Joey burst into the room dramatically, bending double to catch the breath he had lost in his sprit across campus.

"Hey Joe, where's the fire?" Chandler flashed his usual jovial smile, but concern was still evident on his face.

"No fire..." he stopped for a sharp intake of oxygen.

"It's Ross! You need to come quickly!"

He wiped the sweat away from his eyes and prepared to be on his way again. He was half way out of the room when Chandler stopped him.

"Whoa, slow down there Joe 90! What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We broke into his dorm and we found him laying on the floor...he's taken a load of pills."

"What?" Chandler scrunched up his face in confusion. This didn't make any sense. He had seen his friend only the night before, and he had seemed perfectly happy as far as he could tell. Apart from the fight he had had with Jason. But that wouldn't be a reason for him pulling a stunt like this, would it?

What had happened in the last 24 hours to make him want to kill himself? It just didn't calculate somehow. This he would have to see with his own eyes to believe.

"Pheebs stay here, I'm going to check on Ross and ill be right back...okay?"

"But..." Before she could say any more he had made a mad dash after his friend, who was already sprinting down the corridor towards the stairway.

She stood in the empty doorway for a moment, staring into the deserted hallway then closed over the door. The room was so quiet with only her in it. She listened to the piercing ticking of the manual alarm clock sitting by Chandler's bedside, and the buzzing of the electricity seemed to intensify 10 fold. Every noise that normally couldn't be heard seemed now to be extremely loud.

Chandler had only been gone a matter of seconds, but already she felt vulnerably lost and lonely. She didn't want to be in this strange room alone. Being by herself brought back too many bad memories. Mostly of the horrors she had been subjected to in the last few weeks of her sad life.

She knew how crazy her reactions were and that she shouldn't been acting like a clingy sheep dog, following her boyfriend around every waking minute of the day, but her confidence was at its lowest and only with Chandler did she feel completely safe from harm.

She tried to shake away all her negative thoughts and come up with a few positives. Chandler wasn't that far away, and he wouldn't been gone for long, he had promised her so. But still as much as she tried to look on the bright side of things the fears kept returning.

"If I leave now I can get to him" She thought to herself and ran towards the door and into the hall.

It looked like a maze, with its numerous entwining corridors and doorways, but it was either carry on and find Ross' dorm, or return to Chandlers room-alone. She knew which option she preferred.

She walked, and walked some more, along the deserted 1st floor and in desperation she felt like giving up and admitting defeat...until she heard a set of footsteps approaching from behind her.

She spun around immediately, to be greeted by a smiling young guy whom she didn't recognise.

"Hey," He winked and stopped less than a foot in front of her.

"Oh, hi, "She tugged at her hair uncomfortably, hoping and praying for him to keep walking, but he didn't.

"Are you looking for someone? You look a little lost out here on your own."

"Well, yeah, I am, actually," She tugged at her hair again, this time feeling shyer than anything.

"Do you know where Ross..." She thought for a moment. What was his surname? She was sure Chandler had mentioned, but no matter how hard she tried to summons it from memory she just couldn't place it.

"I don't know his second name..." She blushed red, feeling slightly foolish.

"But he has a sister, Monica, his friend is Chandler Bing." She knew it was a lost cause. NYU was massive, with 10's of thousands of students. It was crazy to think this stranger would possibly know who she was talking about.

"Ah, yeah, you mean Ross Geller, right? Sure I know him, he's in my biology class...brainy big guy!"

"Great! Am I on the right floor?" She couldn't believe her luck...maybe things were beginning to look up for her, and about time too she deliberated.

"Aw, doll, you're not even in the right building. Ross is over in the opposite block, in the Rockefeller dorms. If you head out of the main doors it's the tall set of apartment's right in front of you." He pointed her towards the elevator and began to walk away, giving her a wave as he went.

She had known it was too good to be true. She must have been crazy to think luck was finally on her side...it never had been and never would be.

"Oh well!" She though, it's now or never. There was no time to stand about worrying about it....she would have to go outside sooner or later, and as much as it filled her with dread it had to be done.

Most people would be away home for the holidays anyway she tried to reassure herself, so she wouldn't have to panic about bumping into anyone....or so she thought.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

By the time Chandler and Joey arrived at Ross' room the paramedics were already there, loading his limp body onto a well used gurney.

"Oh, Jesus, look at him!" Chandler could hardly believe what he was witnessing...his friend laying before him, with an oxygen mask clamped to his face and a drip in his arm. Shock stopped him from breaking down, but for Monica, holding it together was not an option.

She held on tightly to her brother's lifeless hand as he was led quickly down the stairs and into the back of the waiting ambulance at the front door.

The three friends huddled closely into one another, the cool winter air wafting around then as they watched the scene unfold, like a bad film.

Joey held his girlfriend tightly in his arms as she sobbed delicately into his shoulder. She was terrified of watching her sibling looking so frail and helpless, but at the same time couldn't bear to tear her eyes away for fear he would fade away if she did.

"Which one of you wants to travel with the patient?" Monica jumped forward immediately, her hand still clasped in Joeys, she pulled him with her, needing the comfort of his loving touch...she let go reluctantly.

She stepped into the vehicle, turning around to make sure her friends hadn't disappeared in the last millisecond. Her face was a picture of anxiety, that both males instantly picked up on. This situation was alien to her, so much so she didn't think she had the confidence to do it alone.

"You go ahead, I'll be right behind you. Chandler can follow in the car to the hospital, if that's ok that is?" He turned to his friend, not wanting to assume that Chandler would be available to drive him.

"Of course it is,"

"Great, let's go then."

As the ambulance sped off at great speed the guys ran to Chandlers 10 year old, second had and clapped out Ford.

"I still can't believe this is happening..." Chandler drove the motor off in autopilot as his mind wandered off to his ailing friend in the white vehicle in front.

It all seemed like a big mystery. Like a secret everyone knew except himself. He was desperate for answers, but was unsure anyone could provide them.

"How did you find him? Did he call Monica for help?"

He listened intently as Joey recounted the whole story, from start to finish, starting from the unsettling sighting of Jack Geller.

"So, let me get this straight. You saw Mon's Dad from the window, and you both thought he was heading off to Ross' room?"

"Yeah, well he was heading in that direction" Joey didn't seem phased, but if anything Chandler was more confused than before.

After a minute of thinking it over he asked a question that was about to set the cat amongst the pigeons.

"Okay...so where is he now then, if he didn't go to see either Monica or Ross?" Joey thought about what Chandler was implying but couldn't give an answer. His eyes bulged out of his head as the realisation finally sunk in.

"Hmm, that's strange..."

"Yes, very strange."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ok, so not too much angst to finish on, but I can guarantee plenty of drama coming soon :o)

Keep reading and reviewing xxxxx


	23. Safe from Harm: Part 2 Going Home

Chapter 23

Someone like you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.

A/N: Hi again guys. Just a quick message to tell you I've started one of these new c2 group thingies, for fans of Phoebe and Joey. So if any of you would like to contribute a story, or join the staff then please fell free to let me know in a review or email me at the address in my profile.(I really need help, so please do respond if interested!) If you would just like to join the group for updates on stories etc, then again email me, (as for some reason the url wont show up here) and ill reply with the url.

Thanks in advance :o) x

Phoebe ran softly across the massive grassy verge that lay strategically in the midst of the 4 stone buildings that sat facing on another in a large square at the top of the hill.

The late night dew moistened the skin of her feet, which were almost bare in her flimsy, worn out shoes.

A few times she almost fell, her feet slipping away from her as she galloped hurriedly, downwards towards her destination. She warily kept her eyes to the ground, watching her feet dance, one in front of the other, rhythmically, getting nearer safety. But as her concentration centred at her feet her balance was left to its own devices. Before she could stop her self, the once parallel feet began to slide away from her and go in opposite directions, leaving her to fall without a second of comprehension, on to the green stalks with a painful and audible thud.

"Owww!" She cursed herself angrily while rubbing the affected area to ease the pain which was ebbing through her lower torso. After a moment of soothing rubs, which weren't having the desired effect she decided to quit and get back on her feet, away from the damp ground that was seeping through her clothes, causing her skin to freeze and return to her journey, but that was easier said than done. The wet grass underneath her lacked the grip she needed to regain her stance, her legs like jelly collapsing and skidding away from her as she attempted in vain move.

Her temper was wearing thin as each unsuccessful try ended in more pain than the last. Her hands squelched on the ground as she let out a resigning sign and reluctantly rolled herself over onto her belly. Face down she could smell the unpleasant grassy aroma, mixed with the pungent odour of dampness and cold air. She turned her nose up and took a deep breath. Crawling onto her knees, which she knew would be stained green; she pushed with all her might, like she was preparing to do a hundred push-ups. As she manoeuvred a sudden noise jolted her to a stand still. Her eyes, which were focused on the floor beneath her moved upwards, slowly and surely, until they met a sight only millimetres away, which made her heart lurch and almost stop immediately.

A pair of feet, rested almost directly under her nose, where the once wet grass had been. She let out a sudden sharp gasp and instantly closed her mouth in fear.

Terrified to move her eyes away from the black leather to see who they belonged to she stiffened. But in her heart she already knew just who it was...those highly polished shoes could only belong to one person.

She felt like she had been punched forcefully in the stomach, leaving no air left in her lungs with which to scream. Her nightmare was about to turn to reality.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Fancy bumping into you like this...it must be fate! It's good to see you again, Blondie." The man grabbed a chunk of her long, straggly hair and hauled her head backwards so he could see her terrified face, which was contorting in panic and fear.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it's only polite to look at someone when they are talking to you? Oh, no wait. You don't have any parents, do you? That must explain your rude behaviour!" His tone was harsh, and condescending.

"Tony, please. Don't hurt me." Her voice, filled with emotion, pleaded with him, but as usual it fell on deaf ears.

"Hurt you? Hurt you! Oh silly Phoebe, I'm not gonna hurt you..." He let her hair go and bent down to her level, his face almost touching hers, and his foul breath made her wish for the equally horrible smell of wet grass to return and mask his aroma.

His words were a mere whisper, but they were so potent, and full of putrid venom as they escaped from his mouth and washed over her, the message loud and clear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...I'm gonna kill you!"

Ok, this is just a short chapter...but the next 2 are like super long, and I'm trying to cut them up a little bit. The next one is half typed, so should be up in the next few days. It focuses on Ross/Rachel/Jason and a little more on Phoebe. Then the final chapter will tie everything up...eventually :o) Please review as usual :o) xxx Mwah


	24. Clarity

Chapter 24

Someone like you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends

A/N: I'm back! (Again) I've had a little writing vacation, but like every good thing, it has to come to an end. :o) I'm going to try and get all my stories updated at least once before Christmas (I may regret saying this). So please review and let me know you're all still interested in reading my fics. x

"Damn it!" Chandler slammed his fist as hard as he possibly could into the antiquated black, plastic telephone which hung on the cream coloured wall in the hospitals corridor.

"Piece of shit!" He ran his frustrated fingers through his gelled hair and rested his back on the notice board that was filled to capacity with flyers promoting various health issues, and most of them highlighting the dangers of smoking, much to Chandler's disgust. A cigarette was the one thing that right now would have settled his nerves and evened his building temper.

"What's up?" Joey appeared through the main entrance, coming back in from a short break outside to get some fresh air, away from the stale hospital environment which caused him unease.

"Damn stupid phone swallowed my last quarter and I was trying to call Phoebe to let her know I was ok. I promised her I'd be home hours ago, so she's bound to be worried, she hates being on her own. You don't have any spare change do you?"

"Hmm, I don't think I do…I put the last of it in the coffee machine earlier, which incidentally isn't working either. I tried to get Monica a white coffee with 2 sugars and instead got some yucky watery soup with huge chunks of some green vegetable mush. It looked like road-kill!" He screwed his face up at the memory while he continued to rummage through is pockets for the requested coins his friend so badly needed.

"Ahh, road kill, Heinz's best selling soup!" Even in his turmoil Chandler found room to make a sarcastic comment, which Joey ignored.

"You're in luck! My last Quarter…" he yanked the silver coin out of the deep set Jean's pocket and handed it over to Chandler, who quickly placed it into the allotted slot in the phone.

"Thanks man, you're a lifesaver!" His finger frantically punched in his own dorm room number and he patiently waited with baited breath as it began to ring…and ring…and ring again, with no answer. After the 5th unanswered ring his stomach began to knot n fear. Why wasn't she picking up? Surely if she was home she would answer? He looked worriedly over at Joey as he held on in desperation to hear her voice say "hello?"…but it never came.

"No answer, huh?" Chandler shook his head and reluctantly hung up the receiver.

"Maybe she's fallen asleep and hasn't heard it? I wouldn't worry about, buddy, I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right; she has been pretty tired the last few days, with all she's had to go through." Joey nodded in recognition and patted his friends shoulder as they began to descend down the clinically clean hallway towards Ross' room, where they had already spent the majority of their sleepless night.

As they reached they neared the door, side by side, Chandler stopped in mid-stride and rooted himself to the floor, unprepared to move any further.

"I have to get back to College, I can't rest until I know Phoebe's ok. Ross is in safe hands now, and there's nothing more I can do here…he has Mon with him if he wakes up…you don't think she'll mind do you?"

"Don't cut yourself up, Phoebe may need you, Monica will understand. She would do the same if it was her. Get yourself back to campus." Chandler nodded, knowing he was right, but it didn't stop him feeling like a horrible person, who was deserting his friend in his hour of need.

"Do you want me to drop you off in Queens?"

"No, I'll stay here with Mon for a while, and I'll get a cab back later. I'll drop by your room later, to give you an update. I'll need to get Mon some fresh clothes, and if Ross wakes up he may want some stuff brought to the hospital."

"Ok, well I'll get off then, and if everything's fine back home I'll grab a quick shower and head straight back over here."

"Everything will be fine!"

"I hope you're right Joe, I really hope you're right!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Monica's red, swollen, tear-stained eyes lay unmoving on her sickly brother, who lay equally as still on his hospital bed, strapped to numerous horrific looking machines that monitored his every bodily function.

A small, sturdy, middle-aged nurse hovered around the tiny room, attaching new drips to his arms with one hand, and sorting his bed to maximise comfort with the other.

Monica didn't take any notice of her, and no words or pleasantries were shared, but a slight nod of her head from the member of staff before she exited the room was enough acknowledgment for Monica, who in her sleep deprived state was in no mood for conversation of any kind.

Not long after the door was closed over it reopened and someone else entered the room, but Monica didn't bother to look up to see who it was…taking her eyes off of Ross was not option. She almost believed that if she stared at him long and hard enough he would open his eyes and speak to her, instead of laying in silence in his drug induced state.

"Hey" Joey rested his gentle hand on her tense shoulder and positioned himself into the plastic seat next to her. The room was deadly silent, apart from the noises made by the various metal contraptions which echoed around the 4 walls, beeping and banging rhythmically every few seconds.

"Did the Doctor tell you anything while I was gone?" Joey broke the silence with a whisper, but till his voice sounded 10 times louder than he intended it to be. He held his breath, waiting to hear the worst.

"He's going to be fine...the Doctor's expect him to make a full recovery." Joey let out his breath in relief. He felt like jumping up and down in joy, but remained composed, considering this wasn't the time and place to be getting over zealous. As the good news and his happiness began to die down he looked over at Monica, and her sombre face, which showed no signs of relief or contentment. Instead her eyes shone of sadness and regret.

"Why the long face? You should be feeling over the moon that Ross is gonna pull through this."

"I am…" Joey could sense a "but" coming and he wasn't wrong.

"But I don't understand why he would want to kill himself. Doctor Roberts told me he had taken between 75 and 100 pills…this wasn't just a cry for help Joe, Ross truly wanted to die. He didn't want to be in this world any longer. Things must have been so bad for him…he was hurting inside and I didn't even notice." She let out a painful sob, unable to carry on speaking, she fought for composure.

"How could he have been so sad, and I didn't pick up on it. I'm his sister…he should have been able to come to me and talk it through, but I've been so busy, so selfish…" Her crying finally took over her whole body, blocking anymore words from leaving her mouth. Instead of trying to stop she resigned and rested her head on Joey's chest. She was desperate to be held, by someone who could take away her own pain…the pain that burnt away deep inside of her heart.

Joey was more than willing to comply. Whatever she felt he felt, and right now his heart felt broken. He wrapped his strong arms around her, while planting a kiss on the crown of her head, all the while cradling her like a babe in arms, rocking her back and worth until she had no more tears to cry.

As he last tear trickled down her cheek she pulled herself away and sat upright, feeling more than embarrassed at her sudden emotional outburst in front of her boyfriend. She hated to deviate away from her usual strong, together persona…especially in public. She straightened herself out, starting by flattening down her dishevelled hair and clothes, and wiping away the black streaks of her smudged mascara from her flushed face.

Once she was satisfied that she again looked like the Monica he had fallen in love with she relaxed and turned to him to offer her thanks…but another voice interrupted her before she got the chance to speak.

"Rachel?" A soft, croaky mumble, which was almost pleading, rang out, causing Joey and Monica to lock eyes in confusion.

"Ross!" Monica span around in her seat, grabbing Ross' hand, she squeezed it tightly.

"Rachel?"

"No, honey, its Monica…"

One single teardrop fell from his closed eyes. As his faculties returned so did the memories of the last 24 hours…the worst day of his life.

He wanted Rachel, and only Rachel. No one else could make this nightmare go away except her. He pulled his hand away from his sister, and turned onto his right side…his back facing Monica and Joey. He curled himself into a ball and began to cry. Without Rachel life wasn't worth living.

Rachel lay back on the bed, her smile spreading across the length of her face, the size of the Grand Canyon. 24 hours ago she thought her life was over, but things had taken a 360 degree turn, and the bad had turned to good. Here she was, lying in bed, her boyfriend, whom she though she had lost beside her, and all her dreams and aspirations had come back with him.

As Jason rose from beneath the covers and began to dress, she watched him longingly. She knew there would have been no way he could have resisted her if she swallowed her pride and asked him to come back. So what, he had cheated on her, didn't all men cheat at one point in a relation ship? Isn't that what guys did to get their girlfriends attention when they were bored with a stale relationship? This was Jason's way of telling Rachel he loved her. Wasn't it?

Her deluded mind ran away with her. She desperately tried to convince herself this was a good thing. He had wanted her to find out about his infidelity, and she had. This was a fresh start, they had a second chance together, and this time she would put her heart and soul into it. This time it had to work out, it just had to!

Jason was her college sweetheart. The man with whom she would have a fairytale wedding, 2 or 3 wonderful children who would make them proud, a huge house in the suburbs where they would live happily ever after…just like her parents.

But despite all her positive thoughts, a nagging, sinking feeling still lingered in the pit of her stomach.

"A leopard never changes its spots!" The proverb her Dad so often used rang around in her head, but she shook it off. Jason was the exception to the rule. He would prove everyone wrong, she knew he would. This was a one off. He hadn't told her so, but deep down she knew it was true. It had to be.

The more and more she tried to convince herself the more she began to become paranoid. One half of her brain told her she was being crazy; while the other half pictured her fantasy wedding to the man she loved.

She closed over her eyes, and began to picture it.

Standing in the massive church, her father by her side as she walked slowly down the aisle in her perfect, flowing white dress to the sounds of the "Bridal March", nearing her groom…dum dum dud umm, dum dum dud um…her Dad walked to the left, leaving her to the man of hr dreams, the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She turned to look at him….

her eyes suddenly darted open, a look of shock on her face. As much as she tried to shake it off and come back to reality she couldn't help but focus in on the mental picture. Ross, standing at the altar looking wonderful in a Tuxedo - not Jason.

"It doesn't mean anything." She thought to herself, unconvinced.

"Or does it?" She shook her head.

"No, Ross was just a fling, to make myself feel good after losing Jason." As much as she tried to lie to herself it just wasn't working. Still that little bit of doubt lay at the back of her mind.

As Jason continued to dress, Rachel cast her mind back, to that 1 amazing hour she had spent with her friend. From the moment he had become her hero, to her leaving so abruptly, she replayed it over and over. As she did, all the feelings came back. Feelings she had never felt before, certainly not with Jason. Maybe they were feelings of deep friendship? Yet more self lies.

Jason flashed her an insincere smile as he yanked on a sock.

"Where are you going?" She watched as he pulled on his Nike sneakers and headed for the door without as much as an explanation for his near disappearing act.

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning a pale shade of crimson. Her question had been an innocent inquiry, but it had seemed to hit a sore spot.

"I have stuff to do! Some business to take care of…Jeez! Don't smother me Rachel! This is just typical of you! Where are you going, what are you doing? Who are you doing it with?! Christ!" Jason's temper flared into a red rage as his tirade continued.

"I knew sleeping with you would result in this. Sex, that's all it was. SEX! Your not my God damned Mother. We hang out, have sex and hang out some more. That's all it was, and all it ever will be!"

"What? I think our relationship was more deep and meaningful than hanging out and having sex." She was hurt beyond comprehension. How could he say all those things? Surly he didn't mean it?

"Relationship? Rachel, we never had a relationship. We never did and we never will. I need my freedom. I need to have fun. I'm 20 years old; the last thing I want to be is tied down in some "relationship" with some girl I don't love." He sighed and eased his tone.

"I don't love you Rachel, I'm sorry, but the quicker you realise that, the better." Jason knew he had said some terrible things. But they had been bubbling away inside of him for as long as he could remember, and it had just been a matter of time before it had all come spewing out like this. He felt no guilt, for he meant every word of it.

A sob threatened to break out of her throat, but she caught it in time. It was too late to save her dignity, but she was damned if she was going to let him revel in seeing her hurting by his comments.

All this time he had been using her, like his own personal sex toy, she hadn't seen it, blinded by the love she thought she felt for him. But as she looked at his shallow, empty shell standing before her in the doorway the fog that once covered her hazy eyes began to drift away, and for the first time in years she was able to see clearly.

How could she have been so dumb

This wasn't a relationship of love; it was a relationship of convenience…Jason's convenience.

Suddenly, like a light bulb going on above her head she realised, that warm feeling she had felt fluttering in her heart while she was with Ross, that was true love

"Hey, where are you going? Rachel stay, lets talk about this, at least let me explain." Jason tried to block the doorway to prohibit her from leaving, but it was no good.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to see Ross…I need to tell him I've made a mistake."

"Ross?" Jason let out a confused half-laugh.

"Ross? Geeky, dinosaur loving, Ross? This time he almost fell to the floor, his laughter becoming more raucous. His mocking giggles made her anger soar. How could she ever have imagined spending her life with this loser?

"Yes, Ross. Sweet, caring, wonderful, Ross. Who loves me unconditionally, despite my flaws, something you would never be capable of. Now get out of my way, I've wasted enough of my life with you already!" Jason, now silent, warily stepped out of the way. He had never seen Rachel be so passionate before…she no longer was the spoiled Daddies girl he had once taken for granted and she was walking away from him. He knew she was gone from his life forever…a regret he would have to live with until the day he died.

Rachel walked confidently down the long corridor, heading to her future, never once looking back to her past.

Ok, the next chapter is definitely the last! I know i've said this a million times before, but this time I mean it :o(

Once I've finished this one, I'll be concentrating on the others on a regular basis…so watch out for constant updates.

The last chapter will focus on all characters…What will happen to Phoebe? Will Ross and Rachel get together? And will Joey finally get to reunite with his sister, Tina?

It will be action packed, so hold onto your seats :o) xxx

Oh, and lastly, please review. Mwah x


End file.
